Rivals and Crushes
by Fan of the toons
Summary: Rivals are found, hearts are broken. Friendships are made, alliances are few. Their rivals stand on their pathways to love. A battle is about to begin.. -Hiatus-
1. A brand new day

Rivals and Crushes 

Chapter One : A Brand New Day

It was just another ordinary day in the life of me, My name is Miley Stewart. I am a high-school freshmen, even though it's the first week of high school I am already tired of it. Today was supposed to be just another boring day ,but one new student had changed all of that.

"Miley Ray Stewart! You're going to miss the bus get your butt downstairs!" Billy ray shouted up the steps.

"I'm coming dad!" I yelled as I gathered my things and makeup of course. (_Late again..) _

I heard an odd amount of thunder along with seeing some fierce lightning that shot across the sky as I was running to the door.

It started out like a rainy day as we were all soaking wet. I watched many people slip and fall walking to their lockers which was pretty funny. My two best friends Lily and Oliver were at their lockers waiting patiently on me. Man, was I ever lucky to have such great friends. They swear they don't like each other but something keeps telling me otherwise.

"Hey Miley, The weather is crazy today!" Lily said as she looked out the window.

"Not as crazy as that party last night there were so many cute and hot girls there." Oliver sighed as he looked over his little black book.

"Like you have time to be partying on a school night." Lily said with her hands on her hips.

"Jealous much?" He asked with a grin.

"You wish." She replied by playfully shoving him.

"Knock it off you two." I said opening my locker.

"Says the one who is going to be late for history." Lily said nudging me in the ribs.

"Shut it Lily." I hissed as I gathered my books out of my locker.

She just stuck her tongue out and waited while Oliver went ahead to class. I was dreading my history class not only did my teacher have an unhealthy obsession with tea he also had an odd British accent. Just when we all got seated and class started he walked in..

"Class this is our new student I'll let him introduce himself." Mr. Custard said clearing his throat.

He was slightly tall, handsome, adorned with brown curls all over his head. He walked into the classroom and wrote his name on the board then he proceeded to turn and speak.

"My name is Nicholas Gray call me Nick ,but before you ask yes, I'm from connect three and no you may not have an autograph." He said slightly annoyed. (_Once the teachers saw me it was all over..)_

The class began to murmur and majority of the girls in the class had already had their pens, pencils, and paper ready for an autograph. Knowing his request they quickly put their

"Well.. I didn't hear anything about a celebrity being here." Mr. Custard whispered through the phone to the main office.

All of the girls were about to attack the superstar. When Mr. Custard shut his phone on the desk making a loud noise they all immediately sat down.

"This is an unexpected turn of events ,so Mr. Grey was it? Please take a seat next to Ms. Stewart." He said reading over his material for the class.

Nick made his way through the isles as the girls and guys watched his every move. He was a very confident boy for his age ,but what would you expect from a rock-star.

"Hey." He said with a smile as he turned around in his seat.

"If you think I'm going to fall head over heels for you you've got another thing coming "rock-star." I said as I picked up my pencil.

"You got me.. I'm totally trying to make you my next girlfriend. Please throw yourself all over me.." He replied as he rolled his eyes.

"You do know that you are distracting me? Right?" I added moving left to right trying to see the board. (_He's so annoying...)_

"I thought you'd give me some pointers on how to be a normal teenager?" He said as he was being passed notes from the various girls around him.

"Uh.. For starters don't pay attention to those whores passing you notes. Second, do your class work. Third, don't be a smart ass." I replied. (_Why do all the new kids ask me the same question?)_

He cleared his desk and got out his school supplies then began to take notes. He decided to turn around one more time to see the look on my face. I was anything but amused by him more like annoyed so I asked him,

"Can I help you?" I asked annoyed.

"Um.. Oh it's nothing forget that I even turned around." He answered quite flustered about something. (_I couldn't help but stare into her eyes.. Damn.)_

I was about to be finished with my notes when the bell for my next class rang.

**-Bell rings-**

"Shoot.. I was almost done too." I grumbled as I gathered my belongings.

I felt a hand grab my wrist and it was pulling me back. I prepared my attack no way this guy is getting off so easy.

"Oh it's just you." I said out of disappointment.

"Hey..um.. I never got your name.." He said nervously.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"I care because I want to ,so tell me your name." He demanded.

"Apparently you are new to the whole normalcy thing because you have no idea how to be a normal person if this is how you handle or talk to a girl." I replied breaking free of his tight grip on my wrist.

"Wait.. I'm sorry it's just so hard for me to not.. You know?" He said. (_She's making this harder than it should be..)_

"To get anything and everything at a drop of a hat?" I questioned. (_Spoiled brat thinks he can just waltz in here and demand things..)_

"Yeah it's not because I don't have any friends it's just I'm not good at making them." He said.

"It still does not give you the right ,nor the excuse to handle me as such." I replied. (_He probably bought off his so called friends..)_

"So let's start over." He said running his hand through his hair.

"You first." I replied trying to regain a grip on my books.

"My name is Nick, What is yours?" He said holding out his hand.

"It's Miley, Pleasure to meet you." I replied accepting the handshake slightly blushing. (_Wow.. He's kind of cute now that I actually took the time to look..)_

_-Bell rings-_

"_I guess I'll see you around then?" He asks._

"_Yeah.. I guess so." I replied waving goodbye._

_They both made their way to their classes not thinking of what was to come.. _

* * *

Fott: Revamped (again) I hope you guys like! Review if you'd like!


	2. Courage

Fott: Thanks for the reviews Everyone much appreciation!

Here it is the second chapter please enjoy! ^_^ I own nothing and nobody. sadly..cept this awesome LAPTOP! xD

* * *

The next day the hallway quickly fills and empties as the students head off to class.

"Finally it's lunch time I can already taste that pizza." Oliver said as he stretched and yawned.

"So about Nick, What did he say to you?!" Lily asked with fated breath hoping for an over exaggerated answer.

"Um...he asked for a pencil and also asked my name then said I was cute."­­­­­­ I said.

"Wait. What was that last part?" she asked with a sly grin from ear to ear.

My face immediately turned cherry red, "He said…that I was cute." I shyly replied turning away.

"NO WAY!" They said in unison.

"Wow Miles that boy works fast..." Lily added with crossed arms.

"Looks like you've got your work cut out for you Stewart." Oliver replied.

"I guess so..." I added.

"Hopefully you won't have any competition to get in your way..." Lily said as she suspiciously looked up and down the hallway.

----------Lunch time-----------

As we walked into the cafeteria most of the tables were already taken. On today's menu it was chicken fingers, tacos, and mystery meat all served with a healthy dose of vegetables and fruit.

(_Good thing I brought my own lunch that mystery meat looks like vomit...),_ I thought as I opened my lunch box.

"Hey, Miley is it? Is this seat taken?" He asked.

"No...He...Here's a seat." I replied. (_Since when did I stutter..?)_

"So today's history test was so bogus. I know I failed that test." He started to speak.

"Yeah totally that test was murder I mean who gives a test on the second day of school?" I replied with a laugh.

"So what's your favorite movie?" I asked.

"I really liked that transformers movie but my favorite kids movie would hafta be Hercules." He added.

"I liked transformers too but my favorite kids movie is Cinderella." I replied.

As we talked Lily and Oliver had there argument about who were better actors and what was on television last night.

------End of the day------------

*BELL RINGS*

"It turns out that Nick and I have a lot in common too bad he has about half of the school as his crazy rabid fan girls..." I said watching the halls as Nick ran for his life from his rabid fan girls.

"Yeah I wonder how you will ever get the time during school hours?" Lily said sarcastically.

I let out a sigh and say, "Too bad he is Mr. Popular all that between two days..Damn he works fast." _(I think this is too soon but I wonder if he has a girlfriend. Hmm._

_Because he looks like the type to already have a girlfriend. Just cuz he is so cute and all that. Wait why I am talking to myself AGAIN have I gone crazy?)_

"Finally after four classes we can go home!" Oliver exclaimed gathering his belongings.

"You can say that again..." Lily added shoving her books into her locker with a satisfied look on her face.

"I guess so." I said as I headed to the door only to bump into Nick. (_Why am I so clumsy around him...It's time to pull yourself together Stewart!)_

"Oh my bad sorry Nick I didn't see you there." I apologized with a flushed face as he helped me up.

"It's okay so I guess I'll see you after the weekend?" Nick asked.

"Yeah have a good one Nick." I added flashing a smile.

"You too." Nick replied with a sly grin walking towards his car.

"I think I'm smitten..." I said to Lily.

"Looks like another heart breaker to me. What's so special about Nick?" Lily added.

"Don't even get me started Lily..."I added with a dreamy expression almost walking into the door.

"See ya Monday Miles." She said with a wave.

"Yeah...Wait what?" I asked forgetting the entire reason I was heading out towards the door.

A few weeks went by Miley and Nick got closer and closer until. Another new student came into the school.

I finally scrounged up the courage to ask Nick if he had a girlfriend but class had already started.

"Well students we surprisingly have yet another new student here she is please introduce yourself to the class." Mr. Custard exclaimed with a slight smile.

Miley's POV:

She walked into the class she seemed real smug for some reason I felt an enormous wave of jealousy wash over me. She looked like a model that had just stepped out of a poster. Wow.

I want to find out more about her…I really don't want any competition. Maybe it's just the green eyed monster talking but there is something not right about her or my name is Sassafrass Fitzgerald..and It's not.

THANK YOU DADDY for givin me a sensible name..

End of POV

* * *

Fott: Oh snap who is she talking about? I wouldn't blame her for being jealous..lol

Green eyed monster..READ AND REVIEW FOLKS!!

P.S.I won't update until I get two reviews..

Who do you think is the mystery girl?

(A) Demi Torres?

(B) Mikayla?

(C) Luanne in a disguse?

(D) All in due time but you are not willing to wait..


	3. Gym

Fott: You guys asked for it here is chapter 3. Heh sorry for the obvious character..without her this story would not have been half as good as it needs to be.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad but true._

Shout out: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR VIEWING AND OR REVIEWING THIS STORY!!!

My Songs of the day are...:Freeze by T-pain ft Chris Brown and Alive also I Gotta Feeling by the Black Eyed Peas then Demi Lovato- Quiet.

Check em out! Now enjoy the story...

* * *

Nick POV

Wait I think I know who she is...Oh great here she is the drama queen. I can't believe after all that happened she is back to make my life miserable. I hope Miley doesn't get wrapped up in all this. God forbid anything happen to Miley I think I'm starting to fall for her already. I just gotta keep clear of the "new" girl even though she is pretty hot in the school uniform...

End of POV

--------Back to class------

"Hello everyone, my name is Mikayla Martin and I hope to be friends with everybody also nice meeting everyone and and..I hope to have lots of fun!" She stuttered and finished with a faint smile looking everyone but she locked eyes with Nick who quickly stared down at his books. (Man when did I get so good at acting? I think I'm going to like this school already...)

"Mrs. Martin there is a seat on the next row on the right of Mrs. Stewart so please take your seat." Mr. Custard replied with a grin as she made her way towards her subj­ected seat.

She gracefully walked towards her seat most of the guys make their double takes. She has a smirk as she made it to her seat. We all start to take notes after taking a pop quiz about Washington crossing the Delaware something important about history that I don't care about.

---------Bell Rings---------

"Oh no it's time for gym..." Oliver said with a squeak and a slight pause.

"Oh come on a little exercise wouldn't kill you Oliver." Lily said jokingly.

"How do you know ...What if I died? Who would all of the ladies run to? The ladies need smoking oken." He said as he made some goofy poses to make him look manly.

"Just keep thinking that you are some hot stuff Oliver." Lily said as she rolled her eyes as they walked into the gym.

"Why think I'm hot becuz I know I am hot stuff." Oliver added.

------------Gym Class----------

*Bell Rings*

Everyone flooded into the gym many were hesitant to stand in the line. Some were in the locker room still changing as the tardy bell rang. Others were up in the bleachers with their I-pods in jamming out to their music.

"Alright students today is dodge ball day you all know the rules oh and Oliver try to dodge the balls every once in awhile?" Mrs. Truant said tossing a ball up into the air then catching it.

The entire class laughed then they were all split up into two teams. Miley was on a team with Nick while Lily and Oliver were with Mikayla. Before the game everyone greeted each other.

"Hi my name is Lily and this dorky guy right here is Oliver." Lily laughed shaking hands with Mikayla with a huge grin. (She seems nice but looks can be deceiving...)

"Hey aren't you guys in my history class?" Mikayla questioned.

"Yeah, we sit behind you and Miley." Oliver answered.

"Wait, who is Miley?" She asked then Lily pointed her out amongst the crowd of people.

"Oh and who is that uber cute guy standing next to her?" she added.

"Oh that's just Nick Gray did I mention how they would be the cutest couple?" Lily answered.

"Um...no." she said with an annoyed face as she looked the "couple" over. (He's already taken?)

The coach laid out the balls everyone lined up to start the game.

"Remember everyone play fair, no cheap shots, also have fun and the nurse is out so clean your wounds on your own time." She exclaimed and proceeded to blow her whistle starting the game.

Balls were flying left and right. Miley dodged a ball and Nick caught one getting one kid out. Oliver managed to fair in the game long enough to break his record time of five minutes when it had changed to ten.

"Heck yes new record smokin oken is on a roll..." He said strolling off onto the bleachers only to get hit by a stray ball.

"My bad Oliver..." Lily said with embarrassment and got back into the game pegging another kid in the shoulder.

"Aww man I thought I coulda dodged that one..." The kid said with a sad face with his head hung low.

Miley high fived Nick with a huge grin but they quickly set their sights on winning the entire game nothing could stop them except the unstoppable force of Lily.

Lily wasn't too big on too many sports but she was a complete BEAST when it came to pegging, dodging, or catching she could do it all. That must be why about half of Nick and Miley's team was already gone. Lily was in the zone which was extremely bad for their team. Lily caught two balls in mid-air the crowd of kids were just flabbergasted with their mouths hanging wide open.

"I think a bug just flew into your mouth dude..." A kid said patting his friend on the back from his constant coughing and choking. He started to walk him to the nurse's office but remembered that the nurse was out today so he just left his friend to work out his own problem.

On the other hand, Mikayla had her eyes set on Miley for her next target. She threw the ball with all of her strength only to have Nick jump in front and shield Miley who was immediately had a face of shock.

"Damn it.." She said under her breath. "Are you okay Nick I'm really sorry." She added as she was rubbing the back of her head.

Nick was slightly out of breath and injured just a bruised abdomen. He walked off court to sit down in the bleachers with a slightly injured Oliver then turned to give Miley two thumbs up with a big grin. Miley waved to Nick as if they were already a couple. Lily got pegged by a random guy. So it all came down to Mikayla and Miley who each had a ball in hand alas, the crowd grew silent not even a cool cricket was heard. They were having a mean stare down.

Mikayla's POV:

I can take her down no problem but how to do it. Should I aim for the face or just knock the breath out of her? What to do what to do? I should just Syke her out get inside of her head..Ooh that's good take her down from the inside. Nah..I should just get it over with quick and painless is the way to go.

End of POV

They kept staring each other down waiting for one to throw the ball or mess up.

Miley's POV:

She is staring at me like she wants to kill me for some reason. Hopefully she will miss so I can peg her and win dodge ball for the first time in my life! Then Nick will congratulate me then we will talk and he will ask me out then we'll get married and have seven kids! Named Nick junior, Penelope, Lola, Frances, Qwes, Winter, and little Paul! Wow I need to concentrate...

End of POV

They stared again Mikayla had a stern yet annoyed expression while Miley had her head in the clouds for a moment.

When a kid stood up and said, "Just throw the ball already, Geez class is almost over and I want to see somebody get slugged!!"

"Before I slug you do you have any last words that or just give up and also give the win to me?" Mikayla taunted tossing the ball back and forth in her hands.

"Yeah I've got four words for you No way and THINK FAST!" Miley yelled throwing the ball.

Mikayla got hit square in the face blood quickly ran down her face. Mikayla wasn't going to cave in and cry so she just sat there covering her face. She held in her much needed tears she was surprised to see Lily, Oliver, Nick, and Miley headed in her direction. Even though Miley was overjoyed that she won she felt concerned and she also couldn't believe she hit her that hard but yeah it was a flipping dodge ball. The group led her to the girl's room because the nurse was out.

-------Hallway-----

"Um..Guys this is the girls' room no boys allowed." Lily said shooing the boys away.

---------Girl's Bathroom-------

"Nice game er...what was your name again?" Miley added with an outstretched hand and an inviting smile. (_I hope she won't hold this against me but I did just win the game heh...But I do feel bad but maybe she deserved it.)_

"It's Mikayla, and I don't need any of your sympathy." She said smacking her hand away she put on a disgusted face. (_I'm going to milk this for all it's worth even though she didn't mean to I'm going to make her regret this.)_

"Oh, okay well I'm extremely sorry for giving you a bloody nose being your first day and all.

I wasn't aiming to...and and I just threw the ball and it just happened to connect with you're..." Miley apologized with a sympathetic flair. (_Maybe I'm being too apologetic? What's with her expression she acts like I hurt her personally? It was just a stupid game she should understand that unless she is a sore loser.")_

"Face?! Yeah I know.." She yelled stuffing paper towels up her nose.

---------Outside the Girl's Bathroom-----

"Who is cuter between Miley, Lily, and Mikayla?" Oliver questioned.

"Well, Mikayla is HOT! But Lily has her skater thing but there is something about Miley. She is just different from all of the others you know?" Nick answered.

"Yeah but Lily has them all beat on the cuteness factor!" Oliver said with a smirk.

"But Mikayla is HOT?!!" They said in unison nodding in agreement.

"So you get Lily and I get..." Nick said.

"Miley remember? Unless you and Mikayla have something going on?" Oliver asked suspiciously.

"Oliver lets take a walk." Nick said as he started to tell Oliver about Mikayla and what was really going on between them.

The girls walked out of the bathroom and into the lunch room by that time Mikayla's nose had stopped bleeding but she still had a scowl on her face. But much to Miley's dismay there was an entire table full of popular people glaring at her as she walked by with her tray.

* * *

Fott: More to come folks but It's gonna be awhile I start college next week! whoo! Anyone gonna watch the Wizards movie? I am if I don't have hw which I probably will..

Thank you all for reviewing on my stuff!

I'm gonna give you guys a treat..a preview of the next chapter..Enjoy.

* * *

PREVIEW!!!

"I'm sorry guys but what you scoundrels have done is unforgivable destruction of school property and disregard also disrespect of others and and.." Principal Weebie yelled.

"Three weeks detention?!" They all yelled.

"Great I'm gonna be stuck with you losers in detention.." Mikayla scoffed.

"Well being stuck with you is not on the top of my list either." I remarked sticking out my tongue.

Mikayla retorted by saying, "Real mature Stewart.."

"You know what shut up Martin!" Miley yelled back.

"How bout you make me Stewart?!" Mikayla spat back getting in Miley's face.

"Make my day bitch."Miley added sealing their fates.

"Would you two just knock it off already we are in enough trouble as it is.."Lily added pushing them apart.

They all went their separate ways after the bell rang.

"Oh Miley, How are you gonna explain this to your dad and how do you think he will take it?" Lily asked with worry.

"I dunno and I don't want to find out..but I guess it's time for us to say our final goodbyes.."Miley said dramatically as she walked up to her front door.

"Good Luck and God speed Miles God speed." Lily added putting her hand on her best-friends shoulder then headed off to her house only to look back to see if she went in her house.

Miley opened the door then looked around (_Good dad isn't home yet) _or so she thought..

* * *

TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR? ANY SUGGESTIONS?! COMMENTS?!REVIEWS?! FAVORITE FOOD?!

Totally just got done watching the warriors good movie even though it is violent.


	4. Meeting Mitchie

Fott: Hello all I think this going to be my best chapter ever! Also thank you guys for reading. Even if you are not much of a reviewer please review. :D

I am also doing Q/A so ask me anything about any of my stories and I will get back to you in the next chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. If I owned Hannah Montana there would be more Mikayla in the series to dramatize the show. hah!

Whoo the fourth is up hope you like! Me likey the number 4 but me and 5 got in a fight so I just left it raw..ENJOY!

SHOUT OUT TO....The Fire Phoenix,AlwaysSoRandum,laalaa1123,pinkflamingos988 and to the newest reviewer xbrknpromiesx!

Thanks for the Reviews much appreciation.

* * *

Miley's POV

All I heard was think fast only to turn around to be hit in the face with today's special the dreaded. MYSTERY MEAT! Oh God…some of it got in my mouth...I need some mouth wash stat!

End of POV

Mikayla is seen laughing in the background up against the wall.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Miley yelled dropping her food.

"Miley don't make a big deal out of it we can deal with this after lunch is over okay?" Lily tried to persuade her vexed friend.

"Oh alright; But you know what would make me feel better?" Miley said picking up a handful of mashed potatoes in which she had a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Miley put the mashedtoes down!!" Lily said pulling on her arm. But she lost her grip and a glop of mashed toes was sent flying in Mikayla's direction.

"Ah. I feel so much better. Let's go eat what's left on my tray." Miley said triumphantly.

"Um..Miley I think you'd better DUCK!" Lily yelled jumping under the table.

"Why? It's not like Mikayla is going to do any.."Miley got hit in the face with spaghetti before she could finish her sentence.

"Mikayla wasn't going to do what Miley?" Mikayla said with a smirk.

"You..you..Did not just do that..."Miley said with an aggravated look.

"Oh I think I just did." Mikayla added.

"Oh now it's on Martin." Miley yelled throwing a muffin in her direction.

"Oh snap. FOOD FIGHT!!" Lily yelled throwing food in Oliver's face who returned the favor by dumping milk on her head.

Miley ran at Mikayla at full speed talking her to the ground they were one on one with each other smashing each others faces into random discarded food that's when Nick came in to break them up but was knocked out after someone threw a lunch tray by accident hitting him square in the head.

Food was everywhere and on everyone. Milk was splattered all over the walls many people were soaked. Spaghetti was slung; mystery meat flew through the air. The lunch lady hid behind the al la carte.

"EVERYBODY STOP!?!" A girl's voice boomed. Nobody really knew who she was she had this low profile thing going on apparently. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes to match she seemed angry as she gathered her things. The room was silent as a boy jumped over to her table to reason with her so that everyone could go back to throwing their food and having fun.

"So who are you and why aren't you joinin in on this once in a lifetime event?!" The boy asked.

*sigh* "My name is Mitchie Torres and food fights are extremely childish and pointless besides we will all get in gigantic trouble if the teachers or worse the PRINCIPAL comes in here and I for one do not want to be caught up in that mix. Oh yeah before I leave what's your name?" She said without taking one breath.

"My name is Paul Johnson nice to meet you Mitche." Paul added with a slight smirk as he swished his bangs out of the way of his face leaving his sparkling brown eyes to be seen.

"Oh by the way do you like presents?" Paul asked hiding something behind his back with a harmless smirk.

"Oh yes I absolutely LOVE getting presents do you have one for me?!" Mitchie said jumping up and down.

"Yeah just close your eyes and I'll give it to you." Paul said taking whatever it was behind his back throwing it at her face then turned away to start running away laughing.

"I honestly knew this was coming I just didn't expect it to happen so fast. PAUL GET BACK HERE!!" Mitchie said angrily wiping the pudding off of her face and picked up a milk carton to dump on Paul.

The food fight commenced many students were sliding everywhere many people were running away from each other the lunch monitors were hiding in a bunch underneath a table but that's when the teachers got into the mix then it all went down hill from there the Principal placed everyone in a line he was beyond furious also gradually pacing which was NOT a good sign for anyone.

"WHO STARTED THIS?!" he raised his voice.

"You don't have to yell Mr. who are you?" Mikayla remarked wiping off cottage cheese off of her shirt and picking pickles out of her hair.

"Well Ms. Martin I am Principal Weebie do you know who started this?" He asked getting into her personal space.

"I know exactly who did this P.W." Mikayla said with a huge smirk.

Miley hid behind the line trying to sneak out of the cafeteria when she overheard Mikayla speaking to the Principal. (_Oh shit…she wouldn't dare_.)

Miley's POV

Oh great Mikayla is going to rat me out I mean she deserved it and I had fun dumping stuff on her. I guess justice had to be served...YEAH RIGHT. I got to get out of here and fast no way I'm going to get caught up in this.

Right at that moment I booked it to the double doors I opened the doors I knew I was caught but I ran anyways. That's when Lily and Mikayla busted through the double doors and they both started chasing after me I'd rather Lily catch me then Mikayla.

End Of POV

"Miley wait up I'm coming with you!" Lily said running to catch up with me but Mikayla was hot on our trail with the principal and the mass of students still slipping about down the hall way running to catch the action.

------Random hallway------

"I wonder what is going on." Nick said looking down the hall watching a bunch of people running down the halls.

"Hey Nick do you know where Lily and Miley went?" Oliver asked running in place.

"I should be asking you the same question!" Nick started to run down the hall to find Miley while Oliver went the opposite way to find Lily. _(I was only in the bathroom for about 10 minutes and this happens I guess this is what I get for using my cell instead of just going to the bathroom. Hold on Miley I'm coming!)_

Lily's POV

Miley was booking it I've never seen her run so fast is she that crazy today?! Wow I might need to rethink our friendship. No time for that I just wish I could catch up with her geez I think I'm out of shape already. Ha-ha at least I'm faster than Mikayla she's like a slug. Maybe she and the rest of the school are what Miley is running from? Something must have snapped in her head the more she runs the more trouble she is getting into. Ugh I think I will take a detour for now...

End of POV

Lily got worn out chasing her friend so she had to stop somewhere but As soon as she stopped she dove into the nearest girl's bathroom to wait out the crowd.

"Wow what kind of friend am I? I need to be chasing her down but. Wait I think I know where she is going." Lily said with a grin as she headed off in the opposite direction of the crowd.

----------------near the gym------------

"Crap I'm going to get cornered where is Lily when you need her?!" Miley said out loud while running down a hallway with Mikayla hot on her trail that is when Miley dipped down the steps took a left then another right and came to a four way dip in the hallway she took the right.

Mikayla came the four way dip and took the left while the principal along with everyone else took the middle.

"Where the heck am I?!" Mikayla muttered looking left and right she was extremely lost but how far was she going to go to get Miley busted? Is that even a question anymore?

"Heh totally dipped on their asses." Miley said slowing down a bit to take in all of the scenery. The walls were white this part of the school looked unfinished paint was chipping off of the ceiling and desks were broken desks were seen. It seemed as if this part of the school was abandoned, lonely, and forgotten.

But she had somewhere to be so no distractions she did NOT want to get caught if she did there would be hell to pay.

----------Four way dip---------

"Where did they go I didn't even know that this part of the school existed?" Nick said meeting up with Oliver.

"Let's go right I have a feeling that we don't want to go left or in the middle." Oliver said scratching his head and adding, "Call it an instinct but I think Miley went to the right."

"So how does that so called instinct work?" Nick asked trying to be funny.

"It just does nuff said my brotha lets go get Miley." Oliver started running as Nick casually walked in the same direction.

--------The Gym---------------

"This is where she should be I'll just wait here for a bit." Lily said kicking back on the last row of bleachers.

Sure enough Miley ran into the gymnasium she sat on the ground before passing out on the floor.

"Speak of the devil..."Lily said running down the bleachers down to her exhausted friend.

"Why were you running?!" Lily leaned over Miley with a questionable look on her face.

"Too..tired…to..speak..need to get up to get away.." Miley said with a cough.

Lily helped her up off of the floor and said,

"You can't keep this up all day Miley someone will catch you well and me but that's beside the point!"

"Yes..I...can now let me go." Miley said as she started to walk towards the back door when all of sudden Nick, Oliver and Mikayla came barreling into the gym. (_Oh great…she's here to make my day worse than it all ready is..I need to get out of here.)_ Oliver ran to Lily and Nick ran to Miley who was almost out the door.

"What's your hurry Miley?" Nick asked.

"That's what I'd like to know.." Mikayla asked being quite haughty. "You don't want to upset the principal do you now?" She added walking towards her.

"Hey back off Mikayla!" Lily exclaimed as she stepped in front of Miley shielding her.

"How bout you make me?" she replied taking another step forward.

"I think it's about time I put you in your place…" Lily added cracking her knuckles._ (Now that I know her true nature it's time to kick some ass.)_

"Oh I'm so scared..." she remarked looking around for a blunt object.

"Guys hold on...Please Lily don't fight her...she isn't worth all the drama." Miley said.

"Oh so the runaway has something to say?" Mikayla injected.

"You know what Mikayla go eat a pile of shit for all I care." Miley added.

"Not if you eat it first." Mikayla said grabbing Miley and dragging her into the nearest girl's bathroom.

"Mikayla let me go!" Miley screamed struggling to break free.

"Fat chance." Mikayla said throwing Miley overhead a toilet. "You said you wanted me to eat shit but I insisted that you eat it first. She said dumping miley's head into the disgusting bowl that looks like it hadn't been cleaned in a long while.

---------Outside the gym----------

"What are you standing there for?!" Oliver yelled at Lily.

"Oh sorry I was in shock for a bit…HOLD ON MILEY I WILL SAVE YOU!!" Lily yelled running in the wrong direction then towards the right kicking down the bathroom door.

Mikayla just left Miley in the toilet her work here was done well it was until Lily showed up with a lead pipe.

"Stop right there Mikayla." Lily said handling a thin lead pipe.

"Oh so you think your so tough with a freaking lead pipe. Check this out!" Mikayla said kicking a heater breaking off a pipe. "Now we're even."

That's when Mitchie came into the scene and walked in and said, "Um…what are you guys doing? The entire school is a mad house and you guys were about to beat each other with lead pipes what the HECK is wrong with these people at this school?!" She went to go open a stall that's when she said, "Don't tell me that you Mikayla gave Miley a swirly how old fashioned could you get?" after that she helped Miley out of the toilet after about six tries Miley was free. Mikayla switched on the heater to make her escape...

"Where did that bitch run off to I oughta run her down and beat her near to an inch of her life.." Lily murmured slowly walking towards Miley and Mitchie.

Miley was coughing up distilled water. Lily dropped her guard to go help her friend little did they know that Mikayla was making up the most ridiculous lie to save her own butt.

----------Up the steps and into the Gym----------

"PW PW PW!! Hurry I've found them and they beat me up to! I held them off they were the ones who did all of this!?" Mikayla cried.

Principal W turned to her and said, "Don't worry I will punish them for what they have done."

"Thank you I'm just glad justice will be served." Mikayla wiped away her fake tears_. (I should totally get an Oscar for my performance...)_

"We have to get out of the bathroom so we can stop Mikayla from lying more than likely she already lied about you guys." Mitchie said defeated.

"Why does she want to make my life miserable?" Miley asked.

"After what you did to her she most definitely holds grudges.." Lily added.

"Hey by the way thank you for getting me out of that toilet. My name is Miley what's yours?" She asked.

"Oh no problem my name is Mitchie, Mitchie Torres." She replied as she was washing her hands in which she had forgotten why she had come down to the gym bathrooms in the first place.

"Nice to meet you I'm Lily." Lily added as the three made their way to the inside of the gymnasium where the majority of the students were waiting around for something "dramatic" to happen.

"Oh sweet nibblets…"Miley squeaked.

"MS STEWART AND TRUSCOTT TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!!" Principal Weebie yelled pointing the way to his office.

Mikayla shoved past me, "Out of the way Stewart."

"Excuse me Miss Martin I have a few questions that you need to answer..." He said with an angry tone after talking to Mitchie. Mikayla got roped into our gang of trouble makers she was also headed to the office along with us. Karma is a funny thing it is.

---------PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE *insert dramatic music*----------

We all walked into Mr. Weebie's Office and we got prepared for the chewing of a lifetime. Some of us don't deserve to be in here no matter what Mikayla is still going down with us and that's the beauty of karma. Well I'll just call it good fortune for now.

"I'm sorry but what you scoundrels have done is unforgivable destruction of school property and disregard also disrespect of others and and...Guess what you have all won?" Principal Weebie yelled.

"What did we win?!" Miley asked with an over excited voice.

"You have just won THREE WEEKS OF DETENTION EACH!!" He yelled.

"Three weeks detention?!" They all yelled.

"Great I'm going to be stuck with you losers in detention.." Mikayla scoffed.

"Well being stuck with you is not on the top of my list either." I remarked sticking out my tongue.

Mikayla retorted by saying, "Real mature Stewart.."

"You know what shut up Martin!" I yelled back.

"How bout you make me Stewart?!" Mikayla spat back getting up in my face.

"Make my day bitch."I added stepping up to her. (_I have half a mind to pummel you right here right now._)

"Would you two just knock it off already we are in enough trouble as it is.."Lily added pushing them apart.

They all went their separate ways after the last bell rang.

--------On the fork in the road to Lily and Miley's houses--------------

"Oh Miley, How are you gonna explain this to your dad and how do you think he will take it?" Lily asked with worry.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out. But I guess it's time for us to say our final goodbyes.."Miley said dramatically as she walked up to her front door.

"Good Luck and God speed Miles God speed." Lily added putting her hand on her best-friends shoulder then headed off to her house only to look back to see if she went in her house.

Miley opened the door then looked around (Good dad isn't home yet) or so she thought...she groaned looking at the paper marked in red and signed in black.

"Welcome home, Hey bud how was your day?" Billy asked pulling her into a hug.

"My day was…it was…" I stuttered.

"You know it makes it kind of obvious when you stutter like that. So what happened?" he said with a laugh.

"Well, today was just horrible…not only did I get three weeks detention but I have made an enemy already...but I made two new friends and I kind of started a food fight." I said in one quick notion.

"Well that's fine and dandy but you now know that you are grounded for the three weeks detention and the food fight?" he said.

"Yes I know give me whatever punishment I deserve…"I sounded defeated.

He thought about it and thought about it he had tried everything. Everything except his secret weapon. Dare he speak of it? No. Shall he use it? Yes.

"I'm sorry that it has come to this..."He said with a stern face handing her the supplies.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT I'LL BE GOOD I PROMISE DADDY DO DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!!" I yelled being pushed up the steps the cleaning supplies fell as I was pushed into the hallway were there was one room that no one should ever go into.

"Stop being such a drama queen..."He added picking up the cleaning supplies that I had dropped.

* * *

Fott: Thank you all for reading. No preview that was just a one time thing. xD

READ AND REVIEW. Tell me what you like or don't like how can I do better?! Or explain to me why you hate Mikayla so much..lol


	5. Nightmares and Reality

Fott: I edited it a lil bit took me awhile but please enjoy. I will update again later today maybe Im typing as fast as I can. SCHOOL STARTS IN TWO DAYS! xD i"'m over anxious about college. anyways thank you guys for reviewing *hands out cookies*

Whooo....ENJOY THE GOODNESS OF MY PLOT. Don't leave crumbs on your computer..xD

The two songs of the day: Demi Lovato- You got nothin on me and Ciara ft Missy Elliot- 1-2 Step

Disclaimer: I don't own..anything important...YET...all in due time...xD

* * *

"Yes I know give me whatever punishment I deserve…"I sounded defeated.

He thought about it and thought about it he had tried everything. Everything except his secret weapon. Dare he speak of it? No. Shall he use it? Yes.

"I'm sorry that it has come to this..."He said with a stern face handing her the supplies.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT I'LL BE GOOD I PROMISE DADDY DO DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!!" I yelled being pushed up the steps the supplies fell as I was pushed into the hallway that was one room that no one should ever go into.

"Stop being such a drama queen..."He added as they reached the end of the hallway.

"So you're the one who gets to clean my room Hah I hope you survive." Jackson said with a laugh throwing a half empty coke can on the floor.

"Oh yeah look out for my "monster" lizard named Franky I promise he doesn't bite."

"Oh sweet nibblets.." I said then I blacked out.

------------------Bedroom-------------

"Huh...What where? Where am I?!" Miley said quickly sitting up in bed.

"What's going on?!" Her dad immediately ran into her room worried as he ran to her side.

"Yeah Dad I'm okay but what happened?" Miley asked with a puzzled look she held her head for a headache was soon to follow.

"You just had a nightmare. It's late go back to bed." He said.

---------Detention ------------

"Okay you delinquents take your seats and I don't want any lip from any of you." Mrs. Smith said sternly.

We all took are seats Nick turned around to ask if I had a good weekend and what not. Also about the food fight fiasco he looked really worried about me.

"Hey Miley, How was your weekend did everything go well?" Nick asked.

"Yeah I'm grounded from television and the internet for a while." I answered.

"So about the "food fight" what were you running from?" He whispered.

"Well. I was running from the punishment I would receive that or Mikayla I dunno why but I guess I like to run under pressure you know a adrenaline rush I guess it's the thrill of the chase. Don't get me wrong I don't like getting chased it's just a heat of the moment type of thing." I whispered back.

"I guess if you say so. By the way are you having any problems with anyone?" Nick asked with a worried expression.

"Nope no problems here friends are a plenty in my boat.." I said. (_You know you have a problem just say it! Stop being such a freaking pansy about it and tell him the truth I mean look at his face how could you lie to such a cute face like that!)_

"Oh alright just let me know if you are having problems with ANYONE I will make sure they pay no matter who, what, where, when, and how they are." He added.

All of a sudden I get hit in the back of the head with a pencil sharpener then a paper ball. _(WHO THE HELL IS THROWIN STUFF AT MY HEAD?!?!)_

It was none other than Mikayla who was laughing in the back stifling her giggles as the teacher started to seem as if she was waking up. It was just my luck to be sitting in front of her an easy target you couldn't miss me if you were blind in one eye. Good thing Lily was sitting behind Mikayla ever since the food fight chaos she was always over eager to put Mikayla in her place. I guess that's another reason Lily is my best friend of all time she's always there if I need her. The teacher was snoring her head off it was like she hadn't had any good sleep in awhile. My phone lit up and started to vibrate I nearly jumped out of my seat.

I read the text of course it was Lily.

Lily: _We need 2 get outta here I'm dyin of boredom..srsly x_x_

Miley: _Good luck with that after how we got in here I don't want to be apart of any more mischief for awhile._

Lily: _U R just sayin that cuz u R scared of MKayla... XD you're a wuss. _

Miley: _I am NOT afraid of MK.._

Mikayla threw another ball of paper at my head I didn't dare to turn around I remember what happened last time I even bothered to stand up to her it got thrown right back in my face so why bother trying now.

"Hey Miley you know texting is not allowed during detention right?" Mikayla said with a smirk.

I turn around slightly to adjust myself these seats are murder on the hips...

"So what was it you were saying again I was definitely texting but then again why is it any of your concern about what I do it's not like you're the tea..."I started then immediately stopped mid witty comeback to realize what I was doing was digging myself an early grave. (_Ugh...Why did I even put up the effort to turn around ooh yeah that's right I was dealing with my problem head on and I chickened out...)_

"Wait you mean you aren't going to finish that comment? What is the matter cat's got your tongue?" Mikayla taunted while her friends giggled and laughed.

"Um..Uh...Let me get back to you on that particular subject uhmm Mrs. Smith I need to go to the Ladies room…!" I squeaked. (_Anything to get away from being harassed by Mikayla she really knows how to bother a person.)_

The teacher jumped out of her seat then immediately sat up and motioned me towards her desk.

"Can I use the bathroom please?" I whispered.

"Sure just this once but come straight back no shortcuts or hit and runs." She replied loudly everyone immediately turned to see what was going on. I ran out of the classroom before I could hear them laugh.

----------Hallways----------

I run to the bathroom lock a stall and pull out my cell I was going to find a route so lily and nick could get out without the teacher knowing...

I text lily back saying: _Hey I'm in the bathroom imam bust you outta jail! XD_

Lily replies: _Since when did you become such a rebel? _

Miley: _The moment I got trapped in a room with Mikayla I had to get outta there she was grindin my _

_nerves..yet again._

Lily: _U mean u chickened out. AGAIN?! Man Miles we need to toughen u up an pronto!:D_

Miley: _Climb up the air vent when nobody is looking._

Lily: _How am I supposed to do that?!_

Miley_: just think ninja..._

Lily: _You mean just walk out of the room without anyone noticing? _

_Miley: Don't worry just ask to go to the bathroom and we'll get outta here._

_Lily: Okay but Mikayla and her cronies are blocking the way...oh well time to be a ninja. _

By that time everyone was asleep so Lily leapt into action she grabbed her stuff and ran out of the class.

"Wow that was easier than I thought…maybe a little too easy." Lily said looking around sneaking past classrooms and doing the tuck and roll under windows. Then she looked at her watch and smacked her forehead.

"Oh...It's time to go that's why nobody is out in the hallway." Lily said to herself skipping down to the front door to the school then walked home.

---------Bathroom---------

(_WHERE THE HECK IS SHE?! HOW HARD IS IT TO SNEAK OUTTA DETENTION?!) _I thought even though it had been an hour n a half. I started to walk home.

-------------Next week or two last day of detention---------

"Well I'd love to hang around you losers all day but I've got bigger and better things to do which don't include twiddle dee and twiddle dum." She said pointing at us then walking towards the popular crowd.

"Ever since the food fight she has been hanging around the popular crowd…Sorry Miles but I think we've lost Mikayla to the dark side…"Lily said.

"Was she ever really on the side of good to begin with?" I said scowling in her direction.

We took outr separate ways again only to be at school once again this cycle is very dull and tedious.

* * *

Fott: Heh yeah I dunno where Im going with this story but I do PROMISE it will get better. PLEASE REVIEW! I will love you forever and ever!! :D that or give out more cookies.

mmm cookies..xD READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Jerk

Fott: Haha I'm totally glad that I have time to type this up! xD Ahh College Rules til homework comes..OH NOES! :[

But kudos to the reviewers once again!

*runs to emo corner hands script to Miley*

Miley: What I am supposed to do with this?

Fott: psst...um..just READ IT!

Miley: Oh okay..um..*flips through pages* Um...I guess just read and review more random guest appearances soon. So why I am here again?

Fott:You're here for the story..nvm please read while I get Miley up to speed..

* * *

We all got to school in a hurry. Well I wasn't in much of a hurry well today for that matter.

MPOV

"Hurry up Miley you're going to be late again!" My dad yelled.

"Okay Dad I'm on my way!" I yelled rolling out of bed.

I checked my texts and I got a text message from an unknown number...I read it as it said,

_????_

_Don't even bother coming to school today you worthless piece of crap. You're just a waste of space.  
_

(_This better be a prank text. If not this is so going to ruin my day. Once I find out who sent this...)_

I got dressed as quickly as possible. I ran down the steps just as the bus reached my house I grabbed my things as I ran outside I caught the bus in time but I had to sacrifice my breakfast. Oh well.­.

END OF POV

*BELL RINGS *

(_Ugh...why am I here again?)_ I thought as I sat down into my seat.

The class was just sitting around taking notes when the teacher out of nowhere yelled, "EVERYONE POP QUIZ!"

The class just groaned and got their supplies for the "pop" quiz.

"Hey Miley, Why the long face?" Nick asked with a slightly worried face.

"Oh nothing. Nothing is wrong." I replied.

"Oh okay I'm just a little worried that's all." He added.

"Why would you be worried about me there is nothing for you to be worrying about...uh me? Let's talk about this at lunch okay I'm not in the mood to have a full on conversation with you no offense to you." I slurred out.

"Oh okay talk to you at lunch then." He said with a hint of sadness.

We all took a pop quiz on the explorers Lewis and Clark and their friend Sacajawea. I know one thing I did not get any of the extra credit or half of the test right for that matter. As I got my test back it turned out to be a seventy five.

(_Great my day is starting off to be total and complete crap...what else could go wrong?)_

*BELL RINGS*

"Time for lunch oh joy..." I said to Lily as I gathered my things.

"What's wrong Miley? You are usually happy to get out of Custard's class the moment that bell rings you are bolting out of here like no tomorrow and today we are the last ones to leave." She said sounding annoyed.

"It's nothing. Why is everyone so worried about me?!" I raised my voice quickly storming off towards the bathroom.

"Wait up! Miley If there is something bugging you let me help you." Her friend pleaded.

"I don't need your help Lily not now and not ever." I said with an icy tone.

"You don't mean that you're just kidding is this some kind of joke because I'm not laughing…Miley what's going on?!" Lily said with a slowly fading expression.

"Nothing. I really don't want to talk about it so let's just drop it." I said slamming the bathroom door behind me. Tears came to my eyes as I read the texts.

"_I hate you_!" and "_Your so ugly just looking at you makes me sick_." "_Too bad that no one will ever like a monster like you not even Nick likes you." _By the time I read the last message my phone was soaked with tears. (_Maybe whoever this is is right I don't think Nick likes me at all maybe I should just leave and go home while I still have my dignity..) _

--------------------------------------------Lunch Time-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys have you seen Miley?" Nick asked looking around.

"No. I was about to ask you the same thing." Lily said placing her tray on the table.

"I'm starting to worry about her you know?" Nick said as he fiddled with his peas scooting them around in a circle.

"What are you her boyfriend now?" A peeved Mikayla stepped up to the table.

"Uh...Let me go think about that hey look a flying monkey!" Nick said in an British accent.

Of course she fell for it.

"Wait a minute..There is no flying monkey! Get back here you you..you..hey why are there only one out of the two losers here?"

"Sometimes not having a brain must be nice Mikayla." Lily said getting up to throw away her tray.

"Well that was a cheap shot coming from you considering that we have unfinished business to attend to Truscott..." She said stepping in front of her.

"Really Mikayla do you really want everyone to see me beat the sh!t out of you?" Lily added with a smirk.

"Heh that's what I'd expect to come out of that garbage of a mouth I mean why throw away the tray when you can just eat it." She said with a laugh. "I mean just look at you look like a sears blimp."

"Uh..oh.. Mikayla you're in for it now.." Oliver said hiding behind a table.

"Yeah right like she is going to do anything I mean look at her she is shaking she is so scared to death of me Hah!" She added.

Lily has many buttons some are fun to push and others you stay away from. Especially the ones marked weight and outward appearance. Lily threw her tray down on the ground and immediately grabbed Mikayla's collar and shoved her against the wall.

"I'm a little glad Miley isn't here to stop me now I can beat the crap out of you without hesitation." Lily said with a smirk.

"Go ahead take your best shot…I dare you to hit me." She scoffed.

As lily was about to hit her Miley immediately ran into the cafeteria with a mortified look on her face and puffy eyes. Lily let go of Mikayla's shirt and ran to comfort Miley. Mikayla gathered her things and shoved past Miley without a glare or evil stare.

"What happened to you? Why are you crying?! Where have you been all this time?" Lily asked with a frustrated look.

"I really don't want to talk but let's just go to the bathroom." I said grabbing her wrist and dragging her into the bathroom.

----------------------Bathroom-----------------

"Slow down Miley! You're gonna break my wrist!" Lily yelled.

"Oh sorry I didn't know I had such a tight grip. Anyways I was hiding out here because of the mysterious texts I have been getting from an unknown number." I said.

Lily read all of the hurtful texts and pulled me into a death hug.

"I have a feeling I know who is behind all of this but I really don't think Mikayla would go that far. As to text you into a depression.." Lily stated. Mikayla is EVIL but not that evil someone else must have sent those messages to you."

"Maybe you are right I mean I can't blame everything that goes wrong on Mikayla." I said splashing water on my face.

"Yeah but if it wasn't Mikayla then who was it?" Lily questioned.

"I guess only time will tell..." I said heading to my next class.

-------------------End of the day------------------------

As I walked the halls after the talk with Lily it had gotten me a bit paranoid. I was wandering the halls looking at people's expressions to try to see their smug or surprisingly strange and just a flicker of a smirk would prove that they could be the culprit of the heinous crime. That's when Lily and Oliver came up to me for the walk home.

"Hey Miley, Can I talk to you for a second?" Oliver asked pulling me away from a concerned Lily.

"Uhh...Sure shoot." I said.

"You must promise not to tell ANYONE!!" Oliver added.

"Cross my heart hope to die stick a needle in my eye…" I swore.

"Okay here goes. You promise not to freak out?" Oliver added nervously.

"YES JUST TELL ME ALREADY?!" I yelled.

"Alright alright...I think I like lily." Oliver mumbled.

"Wait could you repeat that for me one more time please?" I almost couldn't believe my ears.

"I said I think I really like Lily." He said blushing rather hard quickly looking away.

"Best guy friend likes my best friend say what?!" I yelled.

"STOP YELLING!" Oliver yelled.

"I'M NOT YELLING YOU'RE THE ONE YELLING!" I said.

"HAHAHA...Okay that enough of that." Oliver said walking towards the door.

Lily pulled me aside to ask,

"What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing he was just asking for some help on a science problem." I lied. (_I hate having to lie to Lily..I'll tell her eventually if Oliver chickens out which will be pretty easy on his part.)_

"Oh okay well see you tomorrow and hopefully you find out who the messages came from." Lily added heading home.

"Okay see ya!" I said as I looked at my phone. (_Now that I've got the number I might as well figure out who is behind all of this...)_

* * *

Fott: Wow..that was semi-intense..ahh..I wonder who it is...AND WILL OLIVER ASK LILY OUT? and will she accept his offer?

Find out in the next chapter maybe..

Miley: So yeah..READ AND REVIEW!

**Update: Before Labor Day Weekend!(hopefully)**


	7. Secrets

Fott: OH MAI SNAP! no reviews..shame shame shame...Oh well I still have a fleeting shred of hope that I will get reviewed eventually..

* * *

I hesitated to call the number. Indeed this person needed to get a piece of my mind but what if it actually was Mikayla?

What would I say to her and how would I go about doing it? My phone lit up before I gathered up the courage to call the number when I got a text message.

"_I really don't care about your stupid friends I just want to make your life miserable you stole something that was mine. I plan to get what I want one way or another_"

I texted back. _"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT DID I STEAL FROM YOU?!__"_

"_Ask the one you like the most and you will find your answers." _The reply came_._

"_Who are you?!" Are you in cahoots with Mikayla?! I typed._

"_Like I said. Ask the one you like the most for the answers you seek you might be surprised with how much the person knows..."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" I replied. There was no reply I gripped my phone about to throw it then I realized what whoever meant by the one I like…maybe Nick knows more than he's leading on. I guess I'll find out tomorrow._

_-----------------------------Tomorrow rolls around-------------------------------------------------_

"Hey Miley, Are you feeling better today?" Nick asks.

As I looked up from my book he has turned around with a comforting smile. (_His smiles just make my day..._)

"Yeah I'm just wondering if you could tell me more about Mikayla coz the last time I asked about her you just completely dodged the subject. So it's time I got the real truth." I said with a stern face. _(No more secrets no more lies I want the truth.)_

"Do we really have to talk about her right now how bout we talk about it after class?" He said nervously. (_Why am I so nervous it's not like it's gonna be a really shocking_

_Surprise...)_

"Fine but I'll hold you to it." I replied with crossed arms. The clock moved as slow as Christmas or that time when you're waiting for summer vacation to start. It sucked either way it was dreadfully slow.

------------------------------------*BELL RINGS*--------------------------------------------

I gathered my things and started to walk out of the class as I reached my locker there was a girl being harassed by the popular and guess who the ring leader was? Mikayla.

"So I hear you're the one who ratted me out to the principal?" Mikayla asked pushing her up against a locker. "What do you have to say for yourself? What's the matter cat got your tongue?" she taunted as her crew gathered around the locker closing in on her.

"What ever I did I'm sorry but you were wrong in lying to the principal about Miley justice can't go unserved what I did was righting a wrong." Mitchie said as they got closer.

That's when I stepped in to say,

"Hey what's going on here you guys are in front of my locker so take your little meeting else where and leave Mitchie alone she didn't do anything to you so back off!"

"Oh look everybody its loser number one to what do we owe this displeasure?" Ashley said.

"Don't steal my thunder Oh and Ashley just because you're the second most popular person doesn't give you the right to steal my lines." Mikayla yelled they shoved each other back and forth till they got in a fight they got broken up after five minutes of slapping and yelling at each other.

"Um...okay can I please get to my locker sometime today?" I said.

"Remember that next time I won't go so easy on you!" Mikayla said dusting off her skirt. "So where were we?" She said looking up to see that the halls had cleared.

(_Ashley is going to pay for this…I missed a great opportunity to humiliate Miley and her friend...)_

"Hey Nick so about what we talked about earlier?" I said.

"Oh yeah about... see before I came here she was bad news at my school but then we got to know each other and we kind of got together." Nick said.

"Potential boyfriend went out with eternal pain in the ass say what?!" I blurted out.

"Yeah I regret it but I think I still have feelings for her." Nick replied.

I was speechless my mouth was still hanging open.

_(Real attractive Miley...)_

"But anyways I think my feelings for...never mind it's not important. But I heard about your phone was having some serious problems?" He said.

"Who...Who told you about that?" I asked with suspicion._ (How did he know that I was having problems?!) _

"Oliver told me about it what he heard from Lily. I thought I could help you find out who was behind the horrible messages." He said with a pleading look.

"Okay so who do you think did this?" I asked.

"It has to be one of the popular people they would be the only ones to even think of something this mean." He added.

"True. But who would be the one to do the dirty work?" I asked I felt like I was a spy or something.

"I dunno It's either Mikayla or one of her lackeys did anyone harass or put out more than usual?" He asked.

"Well Mikayla was harassing Mitchie and then got in a fight with some girl named Ashley she seemed all gung-ho with pissing Mikayla off but she is the second most popular girl in the school somehow I doubt that because I've never heard of her before..." I explained.

"Heh she looks like an underlining." Nick said with a laugh.

"That or a wannabe clone…"I said with a smug look.

The popular table was planning something I could tell by the way they stared back and forth between ours and there table then talking amongst themselves then laughing.

I texted the number in hope of finding the culprit but they were all on there phones. That's when my phone lit up I searched there table for a girl with an overconfident or an over focused look. I took a look at my phone and checked the message it said,

"_Hah did you find what you wanted I sure did why I am so good at what I do?"_

I had a puzzled look on my face. (_What did this all mean?)_

"_I found a little information but I think I have you figured out."_

"_You want to bet on that? You don't even know who I am let alone what I am planning."_

"_Heh this is going to be a pain in the ass situation isn't it?"_

"_Pretty much. Well I got to go terrorize innocent by standers bye!"_

_------------------------_----------------Two hours later------------------------

Mikayla is strolling down the hall with her many followers when she shoves a random kid in a locker.

"HEY LET ME OUT I AM CLAUSTROPHOBIC!" the kid yelled beating on the locker's insides. _(Why do I always end up in the wrong place at the wrong time...?)_

"Not even if your life depended on it kid." She said with a smirk looking around for her next victim.

Ashley had a sour expression on her face as she shoved past a crowd of people.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" she yelled to Mikayla and her posse but to no avail they sped up and eventually left her. _(Damn it they treat me like garbage does anyone even know who I am of course they do I'm Ashley Trace 2__nd__ in command of this school!) _She composed herself and ran to the group when she saw an opening through the hallway.

Mikayla turned around with a big smile on her face and said, "Well that's it for today I hope you guys learned a lot about being number one and also being popular means you can bully people, lie, and cheat to get what you want." She put an emphasis on number one just so Ashley would hear her. Ashley just strayed away pulling out her phone to text her friends about how Mikayla was a heartless and manipulative bitch who deserved to be thrown in a well and beaten to near death without any food or water.

"I should be number one! Not that stupid bitch she is just using me to get what she wants!" She yelled as she smashed a mirror. But then she realized it could also work to her favor a smile formed upon her face she knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Fott:BUM BUM BUUUUMM HAHA...new character what do you guys think? You like you dislike? Poor kid stuck in the locker will he ever get out? Will Mikayla ever stop being a self righteous..okay enough questions...for now. It's time for you to comment! I'm tired of talking about stuff...someone throw me a bone here? I feel like Im just posting up this story for the fun of it....Dx Im doin it all for the fans. REMEMBER THE TITANS!


	8. Crazy

Fott: I be sleepeh..Haha..totally found some Crazy music this week. I found a rapper named Mc Frontalot dude can spit some lyrics..and I also found a band named Owl City music can be addicting:D . SUSHI RULEZ. Please Enjoy. FREE COOKIES AND SUSHI!

* * *

-------------------------The next day------------------------------

Lily and Oliver were waiting on me again I'm so glad that we all have the same first class even if it is history with an old fart like Mr. Custard.

"Hey guys what's up?" I ask with a cheerful disposition.

"Nothing much." Oliver said with a shrug.

"Same here so yeah today's history test is going to be murder ugh...If I didn't cram so much the night before.." She added as she walked ahead of them down the hallway.

"LILY WATCH OUT FOR THAT…pole..." I yelled running towards her but it was too late.

*WHAM*

"Ouch...why couldn't you have told me sooner..." Lily said rubbing her forehead as Miley helped her up as the others started to laugh at her.

"Come on just ignore them let's go to the nurse's office." I said walking her to the office.

---------------NURSE'S OFFICE------------------

"You took quite a spill Ms. Truscott. You should rest for a while." Mrs. Neslie said handing her an ice pack for her swollen forehead.

"Thanks nurse Neslie." Lily said with a smile.

"Are you going to be okay in here?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm just glad that I'm going to miss that history test too bad it's under lame consequences." She added with a scowl.

"Yeah well I gotta head on to class don't wanna be late or Custard will have my head. Oh yeah I will need a pass Nurse Neslie." I said.

The nurse handed Miley a pass to class but this was the first time ever that she had mixed emotions about history class. Even though she had Nick in the class which made it a plus but her worst enemy Mikayla along with her new accumulated gang made her want to ditch class altogether.

_(Maybe I should just ditch class today...)_She thought as she neared the classroom door. She started roaming the halls dodging hall monitors as they grazed the halls for disruptive students without a hall pass as they kept watch over the halls. She went outside for some fresh air also to have some time to think.

_(Man. Love is kind of confusing at first you think you just have a temporary crush then you see yourself with them for a couple of months then you find out that your worst enemy was his ex girlfriend! Talk about irony. But that won't stop me from liking him. Not to mention Oliver has the hots for Lily...haha talk about a real shocker.)_ She thought about her situation and laughed about it a little.

_Meanwhile at the nurse's office…._

Lily was checking out of the office when Oliver ran into Lily knocking her over.

"Oliver watch where you are going geez how many times is this going to happen to me today do I just have a hit me or shove me sign written on my back?" Lily said sounding frustrated.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching what I was doing and I was running away from the football team...and so." Oliver explained helping her up off of the floor.

"I wanted to tell you something for a long time now..." He added.

"Yeah so go on..." She said dusting her shirt off.

"I think I'm in lo...love with that shirt I mean that is one awesome shirt oh yeah I think that Ashley is kind of cute." He said rubbing the back of his head then quickly walking away.

"Um...okay...that was strange…and who the heck is Ashley?!" Lily mumbled to meet up with Miley for lunch in the cafeteria.

-------------------CAFETERIA----------------------

"Hey Miley, do you know why Oliver has taken a sudden interest in my clothing and why he likes this so called Ashley person what's she got that I don't have?!" She said with a slightly jealous tone.

"Um...I don't know but Ashley is supposedly second in command in Mikayla's crew she's a real pain in the you know what if you know what I mean. She's the blonde with a plaid blue and white skirt in the blue shirt with a white tie and white sneakers." I said.

"You mean the preppy one next to Mikayla?" She replied.

"Yup that's the one. I wouldn't worry about that too much." I said. "It's not like she is that much of a threat anyways but hey I said the same thing about Mikayla and look how it all turned out."

"True but I guess I have nothing to worry about because Oliver doesn't really like those types of girls." She said in confidence.

"Well now that we are on the subject of the girls that we hate...I think I'm getting closer to who is sent those rude messages." I added.

"Yeah who do you think it is?" Lily asked.

"I think it's Mikayla but I don't know yet." I said with a stern face.

"Good luck with that and did you get what you wanted from Nick?" she asked.

"Yeah it was a bit shocking but I'll just ignore it." I replied throwing away my cluttered tray.

"How can you ignore the fact that YOUR WORST ENEMY was your crushes Ex-girlfriend?" Lily said.

"Nobody said it was going to be easy…"I turned to see a smirk form on Mikayla's face that's when I knew that she was up to no good..

"What's the matter what's with the sudden glare?" Lily asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"Nothing just glaring at Mikayla for no reason that or she just deserves it." I said. Just as we were about to leave the cafeteria Mikayla suddenly strolls up to us to say,

"I heard that Nick finally told you about us and that we are still together and that Ashley has the hots for that stooge what's his name...umm Oliver."

"Dude you are so full of yourself sometimes Mikayla it's kind of sad that you'd have to lie to us just to get entertainment your life must be so dreadfully boring..." I said with crossed arms.

"Ha-ha...Very funny Stewart...or am I telling you the truth maybe it could be that Nick lied to you to keep you from having a broken heart all that just to stay friends." She added.

"I...I don't believe anything that you are saying..." I said nervously.

Mikayla signaled Ashley over to her side.

"Oh yeah tell them about how much you are into that guy Oliver...Ashley" She exclaimed.

"Oh that guy Oliver has the cutest smile and his HAIR is so...gorgeous and that body of his looks so fit." She went on and on...Lily had had enough of this chick talking about her best "guy" friend like he was some type of trophy or some nice slab of meat.

"Hold the phone...Oliver isn't just some piece of meat for you to drool over and fawn over he is way too good for you." Lily shouted.

"Hah it should be the other way around it should be that I'm too good for him." She replied with her nose in the air.

"You're so full of yourself that you look like your about to take flight just like dumbo with those ears of yours." Lily added with a laugh.

"Oh so now it's dwindled down to name calling really Lily really?" Ashley said.

"Sure if it came down to that I'd be calling you something worse than an elephant with fat ass ears that could take flight." She responded.

"I'd like to see you try…I would give you a punch in the face for your reward." She threatened.

"Yeah like you Prep could swing a punch you probably hit like a baby that or a swing and miss." Lily sneered.

Ashley stepped up and swung a fist it connected with Lily's face causing her face to bleed a little. Lily stumbled back a bit.

"You're going to pay for that...nobody makes me bleed my own BLOOD?!" she yelled throwing Ashley to the floor and started to repeatedly punch her.

Ashley threw her off and got up to throw another punch with an added swift kick to Lily's left ribcage bruising it. Lily threw a punch to Ashley's jaw causing her to stumble backwards ­into a garbage can falling over it. When she got right back up and picked up a garbage bin to throw it over Lily trapping her. Then with a quick and hard kick the garbage bin with Lily inside of it hit the cement wall and Lily toppled over into the cold hard tiled floor. Just as Ashley was about to parade her victory Lily grabbed her leg and pulled her under switching Ashley from the floor into the trash bin Lily placed the bin in front of an open cafeteria door and kicked it down the hallway. Miley and Mikayla were cheering their friends on as they fought while everyone gathered around Ashley in the trash bin hoping she would get up but she didn't. She had won the respect of all bullies within her school those except Mikayla and her crew they were the ones still on top. But Lily was going to let Miley take Mikayla down when she took the chance to grow a set and face her fears but for the time being Lily would be fighting her battles for her.

"Now that kids is how you take out the trash." Lily said wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth and raising her hands in the air. Ashley popped up from behind her trying for a cheap shot but Lily just raised her fist and smacked her down without even looking.

"Nice try…don't mess with the best because I will beat all of the rest." Lily added stepping over her body then walking to class.

"You might have one this round but we will be back." Mikayla said helping her beaten friend up.

"Wow...remind me not to piss you off anytime of the week that or ever..." I said nervously.

"I was only warming up. Hopefully she won't bother me or Oliver if I find out that she was even looking at him…that hussy trying to take my only guy friend away…I couldn't think of my life without Oliver he makes it more interesting besides the fact that you are Hannah Montana." Lily spewed.

"True...it makes me wonder what our lives would be like without Oliver? I mean who would we have to hit?" I said with a laugh.

"You are right." Lily laughed.

That's when my phone lit up I immediately read the text as it said,

"_You might have won this round but this isn't the last of me I will make sure that you and your friends suffer...you know the saying pay back is a bitch. I still intend on making your life horrible that or knock off your friends one by one till you're all alone wallowing in the depths of despair. Don't forget that we will be back. One way or another I will get what I deserve..."_

I dropped my phone and said, "I don't think this getting me anywhere anymore…it's someone far worse than her. If that is even possible."

"Wait so why did you drop your phone?" Lily asked picking it up.

"Oh that was just for the fun of it. But I really hate my phone." I said scowling at it.

By the way what you did today was the most EPIC thing I have ever seen in my life."

"Oh thanks. If only the cafeteria had an open window…anyways yeah she won't be around for a month or two." She said watching the ambulance go by she waved as Ashley was carried into the van on a stretcher.

Mikayla scowled at us as she hopped into the ambulance before it drove away.

"Aww...she cares about her number two." Lily said.

"You mean she actually has a heart that's the first that I've heard about this..." I replied.

"Everyone has a heart no matter how mean, shallow, and manipulative as they seem to be." Lily added with a triumphant smile.

"Why are you so sure about that and what's with the smile?"I asked.

"I just know people I also know that if Mikayla lost a popular she would have to take another kid under her wing which would take too much work. But um hey who am I to try to explain the way popularity works?" She responded. "Underneath all of the bullying she is a really nice person you just caught her on an extremely bad day for her...and the fact that you guys have been at each other's throats more than usual...Why is that?" she added.

"Um...I dunno I guess my instincts kick in and I have a huge crush on Nick so I'm a little on the protective side I mean I don't want to lose out to Mikayla no matter how vicious, cold-hear-ted, snobby, or cruel she can be." I answered.

"So it all just boils down to jealousy?" she asked. (_Sometimes she makes things too easy for me...)_

"Pretty much I can't believe I'm fighting this hard for a guy..."I said slightly swooning. _(I would fight for him any day of the week)_

"By the way where is your so called "crush"? Plus I haven't seen Oliver since earlier..."Lily asked trailing away into her thoughts.

"I don't know what day is it?" I asked.

"I think its Tuesday." She replied. _(Why do these things keep happening to us? Not that I'm complaining I like to kick butt every once in while but this is getting ridiculous...)_

"I can't believe that you got into a fight and it's only Tuesday geez sometimes your temper just gets the better of you need to learn how to control your anger. Here take this." I said handing her a card.

"Gee thanks Miles..." Lily replied quickly looking it over then chucking it in a nearby trash can.

"Your welcome. wait a min...You did not just throw that away I paid three dollars for that card!" I yelled ready to pummel her.

"Looks like someone cheated you out of three dollars…" Lily said with a laugh.(_What an idiot..I love her and she's my best friend and all but I mean three dollars for a little card..not such a smart move Miles)  
_

"Damn it..." I muttered.(_ Ive been cheated three dollars...Somebody is gonna pay.._and I hate it when Lily is right..)

That's when a girl scout came up to us wanting to sell twenty boxes of samoas and thinmints,tagalongs..the list went on.

"Would you like to buy some cookies they are two boxes for five dollars." She said with a smile forcing a box in our hands.

Lily handed me her box and walked away.

"Lily wait don't leave me here?!" I yelled.

"So is that cash or check?" The little girl said with a grin.

"um..listen kid I'm not in the mood for buying cookies alright?" I said handing the boxes back to her.

Her eyes started to tear up as I was about to turn on my heel and run she burst into tears.

"You..you..won;t buy my cookies?! I'm telling my mom then you'll be sorry!" She yelled between sobs.

"Oh great...just my luck." I said walking away but I got stopped by the kids mom.

"Um. Excuse me my innocent and sweet daughter was selling cookies and also told me you weren't going to buy any which is truely heartbreaking." The mom said holding her heart at her last statement.

"Yeah well If I don't want any im not getting any. Your little angel can't always have what she wants even if it resorts to fake crying." I said with a stern face pointing at the "crying" child.

"How dare you accuse my Kayla of faking her tears you owe us now for the cookies you "weren't" going to buy." she said holding her child close.

"See that lady is a meany..mommy make her buy all of my cookies." Kayla said with a smirk that quickly faded to a sad expression.

"Oh okay honey anything for you." her mom said with a smile. "Will that be cash or check?" she added.

"Um...how bout..neither I'm going home now uh buhbye now." I said acting like I was going to pay but then smiled and waved as I ran away.

"HEY GET BACK HERE YOU OWE MY DAUGHTER THIRTY DOLLARS YOU LOWLIFE WORTHLESS PUNK?!" her mom yelled running after me. "Don't ever use that mean word Kayla." she added.

"But mommy you said it why can't I.."she asked.

"Not now Kayla." her mom said pulling her into the car and locking the door.

"Will anything else stupid happen today?" I said kicking a rock quickly realizing that the lady was stalking me in her car.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" I yelled throwing a rock at the car.

She stuck her head out of the window to yell, "YOUR GONNA PAY FOR SCRATCHING THE PAINT OFF THE HOOD ON MY BRAND NEW MINIVAN AND THE COOKIES IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

I kept on walking in circles to try to shake her off of my path but she found me every time. I finally ran down an alley that her "mini" van couldn't get through and I kept walking.

I dipped into an alley which got her all confused and angry so she sped off to where ever crazy girl scout mommies go.

Knowing my luck this week was far from over..and far from dipping into ridiculous and dramatic I'm sure as Mikayla has a soul and Ashley has a peas sized brain this week was going to be a loooong trip.

"Where the heck is Nick when I need him?!" I shouted.

"OH GREAT WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG?!" I yelled to the sky as it started to rain.

Karma was giving me hell today.

* * *

Fott: Hello all thanks for reading OH MAI SNAP! Oh yeah Be on the look out for a new story.

No SGOTD today..Bummer..Well im gonna do some homework...UGH COLLEGE HOMEWORK SUCKS EGGS!!

Question of the day : WHAT IS your favorite holiday and why?


	9. Clueless

Fott: Ello loves! I have been stricken with the SWINE FLU! but I've recovered I just got it tuesday and now I'm just congested lol ENJOY!

* * *

MOMENTS BEFORE!!!!

--------------------- Bell Rings----------------------

"Hey Paul, Did you study for that science test today?" Mitchie asked.

"Nope I don't study I'm a quick learner." Paul replied with a smile. _(That or I "Quickly" cheat...)_

"Lucky I had to study all night but I think that I will do fine unless it's about yesterday's lab equations..." She added stressing out a bit.

"Hey did you hear about that fight in the cafeteria earlier?" Paul asked.

"No what happened who was fighting?" she answered.

"From what I've heard it was Lily and some popular chick heard it was intense...you mean you didn't see that ambulance come by for what's her face?" Paul asked slightly raising his voice.

"Oh I remember Lily she's kind of crazy but she's nice I wonder why she got into a fight with whoever…wait THERE WAS AN AMBULANCE?!?!" She yelled dropping her books to find Miley and the others then coming back for Paul grabbing his wrist.

"Um...yeah?" he replied as he was being dragged away.

--------------------Writing Class-------------------

"Why are we even writing how this will even prepare us for college this is just a waste of our time..."Oliver complained.

"Excuse me do you have a problem with writing?" Mrs. Bumble asked as she rounded the class to check if people were on task.

"Uhm...No Ma'am." He replied as he returned to writing his essay. _(I can't stand writing class it's full of words...and not to mention my teacher isn't even hot...this class sucks. I wonder what everyone else is up to...I even missed lunch today great just my luck)_

----------------In Science class------------------------

"Did you hear about that skater chick today?" A kid said.

"No."

"I heard she threw her out a window" or I heard she made her bleed to death. Or she now drinks her food through a bendy straw." Many kids replied.

"This is bothering the heck out of me I want to know what's going on..."Mitchie whined tapping her pencil against the table.

"What's bothering me is you're off beat pencil tapping. Why are you so worked up about the fight?" Paul asked annoyed.

"Well…I've had a run in with those certain people and I want to make sure none of them were really hurt." She answered with a wrinkled brow.

"You barely know them but you must be a caring person to at least take such an interest in them especially with all the trouble that they have found." He added.

"Oh yeah sometimes people think I care too much but it's all about becoming a better person." She answered.

"That's a good quality to have." Paul said with a smile.

"Um thanks. Well are you still coming with me to find out what really happened Pleeeassseeee? I won't stop until you come with me!" She blushed a bit then asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, Alright anything to stop the face." He groaned.

"Good." She said with a smile. _(They ALWAYS fall for the face.)_

"Okay everyone it is time for the test paper and pencils only put anything extra underneath your desks." Mr. Blue said handing out the test papers.

_(Good thing I studied last night so I know all of the answers!) _She thought as she blazed through her test.

_(I should have sat next to Mackenzie Taylor...she is the smartest one in class besides Mitchie...*sigh* but Mitchie is way too cute to be that smart but I guess a girl can be cute and smart at the same time I wonder how she does it?) _He thought mentally slapping himself for not writing the answers on his arms or hand instead of chatting with Mitchie.

----------Many minutes later-------------------

Mitchie had turned in her paper even though Mackenzie turned her papers in first. Paul was still stuck on the first page and hadn't even answered the first few questions.

Paul was the last person to leave class in short he took forever to test. Mitchie waited on him while watching everyone pass the halls and into their next class. Paul finally got out of class and walked out into the hall he looked around for mitchie but she wasn't around so he continued to walk down the hall.

"Paul come-on you're too slow..."She yelled down the hallway.

"I am coming geez slow down...Mitchie." He said out of breath.

Mitchie and Paul finally caught up with Oliver, Miley, and Lily. Now it was time for the truth.

"Hey guys what's up?" Paul asked.

"Nothing just hearing about the fight that went on while I was in writing class for another makeup essay." Oliver groaned. "Wait who are you guys?" he added point at them.

"Oh. I'm Paul. Paul Johnson. And this is Mitchie Torres." Paul introduced shaking Oliver's hand.

"Hey you're that girl that helped me out that one time." I said with a grin as I went into shake hands.

"You are Mitchie right?" Lily asked.

"Yeah why do you ask?" she replied.

"I would watch your back more often I think someone has something planned against our little trio I'd be best for you guys to stay clear of us for awhile till we deal with this." Lily added.

"But I really wanted to hang with you guys it's not like I like hanging out with Paul it's just that he is my only friend and he is a guy can't I hang with you guys for awhile?" She whispered.

"Sure but it's your funeral…"Lily responded.

"Don't listen to her she's just paranoid that "Ashley" is going to come back soon." I said.

"Who is Ashley?" Mitchie asked.

"That's what everyone else keeps saying. Yet she is still the 2nd most popular person in the school. It makes no sense." I said rolling my eyes.

"So Paul how did you find out about the fight I totally missed it I heard that they were fighting over me." Oliver asked.

"I heard that Lily shoved that Ashley girl out of a window then watched her fall that or beat the snot out of her I mean to put another girl in an ambulance over you would be kind of stupid." Paul said.

"Maybe you're just jealous that they weren't fighting over you I mean it's every guys dream to have two chicks at each other's throats fighting for him." Oliver added.

"Whatever. Not all guys are like that." He replied. _(I've been hanging out with Mitchie a little too much...)_

"Shows what you know pretty boy..." Oliver said.

"Anyways…I'm really glad thanksgiving break is coming up." Paul said.

"ME TOO!" The girls said in unison.

"I can't wait for the turkey…yum." I said.

"I can't wait to see some of my family from New York!" Mitchie added.

"I can't wait for my dad to fly in from Boston." Lily responded.

They all went their separate ways enjoying the holiday stuffing themselves with large quantities of turkey, cranberry sauce, pumpkin pie, and many various food items.

* * *

Fott: What is your favorite thanksgiving food? Read Review or view! xD I counted my views and wow...957. xD Keep em coming! oh yeah THANKS!


	10. Over it

**Fott: Yeah I'm churnin chapters out like an assembly line. xD**

**Enjoy the newest chapter!**

* * *

------------------------------Thanksgiving break is over -----------------------

"How was your break?" I asked.

"It was fun we went to Florida and just lazed around a bit with the family how bout yours?" He asked.

"It was just another free break to kill some time with my family." I replied.

"Sounds fun to me. So you want to hang out after school or something?" he asked with a blush.

"Is it like a date? Um...I can't I've got plans tonight..."I lied.

"Um...No remember we are just friends'...okay I understand." He said as he walked to class.

_(Why did I lie to him?! It did sound like a date to me better not get my hopes up or they could just come crashing down.)_

Much to her surprise Ashley had recovered and was sitting right next to Mikayla across from a pissed Lily.

_(Nothing good is going to come of this I'm getting the feeling that all HELL is going to break loose...)_ I thought as I sat down.

"Hey Nick do you know the answer to the last question?" I asked.

"It's 1955." He said writing copying down the notes for the next test.

"Thanks I don't know where I would be if you weren't here giving me the answers Nick." I said dramatically.

"You would be in academic support with your grades you will need all the help I can give you" He mumbled.

"Ha-ha very funny are my grades really that bad?" I asked worried.

"Find out for yourself..." He said handing back yesterdays quiz.

I couldn't speak my mouth was a gape I was about to cry no way my dad was going to see this grade no way was this going to show up on my report card. I needed to fix this grade and fast. This was an understatement of the words EPIC FAIL.

I raised my hand to ask,

"Excuse me Mr. Custard could I retake this test please?"

"Sure just stay after school don't forget because I'm not going to be waiting here all night just so you can retake the test so you have been warned." He said pointing a finger in my direction.

"Oh okay thank you soooo much." I said with a grateful smile shaking his rather large right hand.

"No problem Miss. Stewart. Just don't forget." He added.

"I promise I won't forget..." I said in a monotonous voice as I walked back to my seat ignoring the glares from the back of the room from the sour crew.

---------Lunch Bell Rings-----------

As soon as everyone filled the entire cafeteria many quickly cleared the way for Mikayla and her crew as they walked by. Mikayla's posse shoved through the line as they got closer and closer towards our crew as they were chatting.

"Um...Miley pineapple at ten o' clock!" Lily whispered cutting in line.

"I'd like the...Um...err….Wait what pineapple?" I asked turning around now losing train of thought.

"You knuckle head. That pineapple." Lily said pointing in Mikayla's direction.

"So Mikayla is a pineapple what happened she looks the same to me..." I said squinting.

"Ugh…never mind" Lily groaned as she slapped her forehead as she moved up in line.

Lily felt a tap on her shoulder as she turned around she was surprised to see the person standing before her.

"Hey I thought you were stuck in another exciting day of makeup work in writing class?" she said.

"Nah I finally got those nine worksheets and three essays done as far as I'm concerned I should be just fine." He said.

"Bout time you came into lunch let's just say you missed quite a lot within the past few days…" She said exaggerating as she walked to sit down at their usual table.

"What'd I miss?" He asked sitting next to her wide eyed.

"Oh nothing just the usual." She replied after taking a bite out of her chicken sandwich.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Oh nothing...Just that the popular crowd is trying to make us miserable like normal..." She replied.

"I wonder why?" He questioned.

"Probably because they are so miserable that they want to suck the happiness out of the school so they can rule it with an iron fist...that or they are just bored with their own lives..." she added.

"I got to go take that test so I can get home on time."I said running to Custards class to take the test.

"See ya." Paul said.

"Good luck." Lily said.

"Bye" Oliver added with a thumb up.

"Work hard!" Mitchie replied.

"Don't let your mind go blank I hate it when that happens." Nick said.

"Thanks guys you're the best friends I could ever hope or ask for." I said before speeding to class.

------------TEST TIME---------

"Ah...Ms. Stewart I see that you came early. Good now are you prepared for the test?" Custard asks.

Yes Sir I am ready bring on that big bad test on!" I said enthused. (Now that I have studied a bit I can get a reasonable grade...)

He hands out the test and then proceeds to say begin.

I finished as quickly as I started I think I did pretty well.

(Time to roam the halls till the lunch bell rings again...)

BACKINTHECAFETERIA

-----------Popular Table-----------

"So what are we going to do to the rejects today?" A girl asked.

"Hmm…too many choices maybe later let's wait a while before we bother them. After what happened to Ashley I'm not going to be taking any risks well not yet anyway." She said with a smirk looking over in Ashley's direction.

"What did I do?" Ashley said looking around at all of the staring faces.

"You failed that's what happened...next time don't bite off more than you can chew. Okay Ash?" Mikayla said.

"Oh yeah next time be prepared because once we hit them we have to be on top no mercy...Whatever it takes to run this school we got to make examples of them no matter what…" She added crushing her milk carton.

"You sound like a power hungry maniac...or one of those mafia mobsters" Ashley said.

"Oh really? Cause I did watch the Godfather a couple times this week can you believe that the mafia mobsters were that brutal?" I mean throwing people into the ocean with concrete feet does sound like a good idea..."She said with a laugh whilst in a day dream.

"Oh yeah totally drowning people for power is a great idea...It's a lame idea if you ask me…" Ashley scoffed.

"Don't forget who you are talking to..." She threatened as she quickly left her seat.

Ashley slightly flinched as Mikayla got out of her seat she was expecting to get hit or slapped but it didn't happen. She didn't want to admit it but Mikayla had her settled between intimidation and paranoia.

"Don't worry Ash don't let her get to you." Beck said.

"Thanks I really need to loosen up that or go get a massage." She said rubbing her shoulders.

That's when I saw the reject table staring directly at us.

"I wonder what their problem is."Beck said.

"Who knows maybe they are just jealous of us because we are super popular and they're not." A girl added with a smile after flipping her chocolate locks.

"They might just have a staring problem do you think we should do something about it?" Ashley said starting to get out of her chair. (_Now that Mikayla is out of the picture I can get down to business)_

"Nope Mikayla would have our heads for doing anything without her." Anna said looking around for sight of Mikayla. (_I don't know what Ashley is planning but I know one thing Mikayla won't like it one bit.)_

Ashley headed toward Lily and the gang know that Miley and Mikayla were gone there was nobody to get in her way all except Lily.

"Hey where did your leader go off to Ashley she get scared and run away looks like you guys are running around with your heads cut off without her already.." She said.

"We don't need Mikayla to harass you guys." Ashley replied.

"You mean you don't need her to think for you? I mean with little brains you have she'd have to walk you around like a dog on a leash everyday to school cause you would get lost every five seconds." She added.

"My brain is just fine I don't need Mikayla's or anyone's help for anything. Don't get cocky just because of that tussle we had because you cheated..." She said.

"I can't help it if you can't throw a descent punch or two. The first time you caught me off guard the next time you try anything like that you're dead meat." Lily said clenching her fist.

"Calm down Lily.." Oliver said concerned holding her down in her chair.

"Oh please if you didn't throw me in that trash can I would have won but you decided to play dirty…just like the filth that you are." Ashley said turning to walk out the door.

Lily was about to come unglued from her seat Paul, Mitchie, and Oliver was holding her back.

"Dude chill out!" Paul said.

"She's not worth it Lily..." Mitchie added.

"Calm down already!" Oliver yelled.

Lily calmed down and sat back in her seat until Ashley left without a trace.

"Man I hate her..."Lily said throwing her tray away.

"Don't go out and do something you'll regret okay?" Oliver said.

"Fine…" She replied with a pouty face. (_I was only going to punch her once...or twice_)

* * *

**Fott: Is it just me or am I the only one starting to hate Ashley? You like or hate?**

**I've got good news and bad news...which one do you guys want first?**

**Thank You For Reading The 10th Chapter. REVIEW AND OR READ PLEASE!**


	11. Shampoo

Fott: Thank you all for reading I won't update for awhile longer so just keep tabs and I will update by next weekend. People please review! Good or Bad I CAN TAKE IT!

Please enjoy.

* * *

After all of that I got a text from Nick.

Nick: _I'm so so so very sorry I have other plans I forgot that I had a meeting with my Dad its urgent! Please find it in your heart to forgive me!_

I message him back and say,

_Its okay don't worry about it I forgive you! _

Nick: _I promise to make it up to you somehow! I will see you at school Monday? =_]

Miley: _I guess I don't know…_

Nick: _Why not? Is there something wrong?! _

Miley: _Nothing is wrong don't worry about it. K? :D_

Nick: _Okay but let me know if you are having problems. Promise?_

Miley: _Fine…I promise no matter what to tell you exactly what's on my mind!_

Nick: _Uh huh...that is so believable I'll believe it when I hear and see it on Monday morning. _

Miley: _Who are you my father? Giving me orders...I really don't want that coming from you._

Nick: _Whoa where did all of this hostility come from?! D: _

Miley: _No where…. _

Nick: _I wish you would stop lying to me you are not getting any better at it...lol_

Miley: _Was that supposed to be funny? Or was an insult I can lie my butt off if I really tried._

Nick: _Sure you can...anyways how are things with you?_

Miley: _Don't change the subject Nicholas...: [_

Nick: _Why did you have to use my full first name..? _

Miley: _Yeah I went there. Whatcha goin do bout it?_

Nick: _…nothing I don't care. Anyways I heard that you and Mikayla had a run in with each other on Friday...how'd that go?_

Miley: _How did you find out about that?_

Nick:_ I have my sources...Well I gtg bye._

Miley:_ Wait! Nvm...Bye _

As I closed my phone I looked it over and just let out a frustrated sigh.

"Geez why did I ever begin to like such a prick…"I said nonchalantly as I tossed my phone to the bedside.

The little voice in my head began to speak as I started to sleep.

Voice: _You should give him a chance he cares deeply about you!_

Miley_: Yeah right I bet he is going to go meet Mikayla right now to get back together._

Voice: _Stop drawing conclusions and don't let her words get to you. I know that you are better than that! You know what I'm talking about she is threatened by you and Nick's supposed relationship and wants you to be miserable in the process of tearing you guys apart._

Miley:_ For some reason I highly doubt that...but I wouldn't put it past her...Is it weird that I'm talking to my subconscious? _

Voice:_ Not if you talk to me on a regular basis…WHICH YOU DON'T! Do you know how lonely I am inside your mind?! I'm a little angry with you wait why I am even talking to you? UGH! Bye_

Miley: _I am sensing some resentment here? Well that is just dandy…_

That's when I woke up startled that I had a WHOLE conversation with the little voice in my head.

"Am I going crazy?" I said as I sat up in bed.

As soon I as said that my brother barged into my room.

"Miley you've got some splannin to do!" he said as he wagged his pointer finger in my direction.

"What is it this time Jackson..?" I said annoyed.

"Come downstairs to find out. I was just as surprised as anyone." He said speeding down the steps before missing a step and tumbling down them.

"DAG NABIT! I'm okay…ow…ow…ow" he yelled as he walked off his pain like a man.

"Ugh…" I said before walking down the stairs.

"MILEY RAY CYRUS! WHAT IS THIS YOUNG LADY!?!" He yelled.

"um..my last test grade.." I squeaked. (_What a liar I turned out to be. I should have known that I would crack under pressure..)_

"I am extremely upset with _THIS_ grade for a test ,but did you study for this so called test?" he asked.

"Ye-Yes Sir." I sputtered.

"Well all I can say is….Did you take a retest? Or improve on this grade?!" he asked with a stern face.

"Um…yeah but I did way better on this retest." I said as I handed him the paper.

"Well at least it wasn't what I thought it was going to be but I'll let it slide this once next time I won't go easy on you."

"Yes sir." I said before sticking my tongue out at Jackson who was making faces at me.

"Dad why couldn't I had been an only child?!" he whined.

"Because we needed someone to keep you company and to help you learn responsibility." Robby said. (_So they could look out for each other and stay outta my hair…man my hair is lookin good today *smells* THANK YOU HERBAL ESSENCE!!!_)

"Um…Dad why are you sniffing your hair?" Jackson asked.

"Uh…no reason it just smells nice." He replied clearing his throat.

"Don't tell me you are using that "girly" shampoo again.." Jackson said with a hint of disappointment.

"So what if I am? He said with his arms crossed.

"Um…uh..never mind then." He said nervously.

"Don't make me wrestle you again over my hair products cause you know you are gonna lose!" He said with a stifled laugh.

"You know Dad I still have no idea what you are talking about. So I'm just gonna go to..Rico's I'm pulling second shift now." He said.

"Yeah yeah go work for the rich money hungry midget." He said waving him off.

"Okay I'm headed out to Rico's.." He said as he left.

"Have fun and Jackson don't forget to bring me back some nachos this time!" He said before reaching over to grab his keys.

"Oh and Jackson..remember to get your keys." He added.

"Oh yeah I'm forgetful. You know?" Jackson said with a grin.

"Yeah sometimes I think if you didn't have a brain how much worse of you could be. But then I realize that you HAVE a brain you just don't put it to good use." He replied.

"Says who?" Jackson retorted.

"Says me and everyone else in this fine state of California." He said with a laugh.

"Very funny Dad…bye" He said as he closed the door.

"Okay time to go for a nice jog around the beach maybe pick up some ladies on the way..Oh Robby Ray sometimes you treat yourself too good." He said running out the door.

* * *

Miley: Wow that was a weird chapter...why does my Dad use herbal essence?

Fott: Because it's an awesome hair product. X)

Miley: Why am I suddenly talking to myself WHY DID YOU MAKE ME CRAZY?!

Fott: You are not crazy...well I might let the reviewers decide. Is Miley crazy? Or is she just having some issues?

Miley: I'm not gonna let you leave this to CRAZY unattended READING minors!?!

Fott: What are you gonna do sue me?

Miley: Maybe...

Fott: I don't even own you! I'm just using you for my story.

Miley: Maybe I don't want to be in your story anymore..*walks to get into limo*

Fott: Please be reasonable Miley! I need you for the next um..couple of chapters! THE STORY WOULD DIE WITHOUT YOU! COMEBACK! *chases*

Well..Isn't this dandy..please review while I try to get the "STAR" of this story back. *hijacks a motorcycle*


	12. Shopping Spree

Fott: I FOUND MILEY! xD I keep forgetting the disclaimer...anyways I don't own anything...not even the state of Nebraska..

Miley:...

Fott: I need you to introduce our next special guest..

Miley: Fine..*snatches paper* Our next special guest is..Selena Gomez...hurray...*unenthusiastically said*

SG: Hi everybody! *waves*

Fott: Who are you waving to?

SG: MY FANS! DUH!

Fott: Oh okay...It's nice to have you here today..uh... Is it true you got to see the elusive "Golden llama"?!

SG: What are you some kind of crazy a llama that is golden doesn't exist that would be like someone asking if I was a Wizard..

Fott: SO YOU ARE?!

SG: No..that's a character I play Alex and Wizards don't exist..

Fott: *covers ears* YOU LIE WIZARDS ARE REAL AND THE LLAMA EXISTS!!?!

SG: Stop lying to yourself..

Miley: ugh..EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND LET THE READERS READ THE STORY ALREADY!

Fott & SG:.....

Fott: SHE STARTED IT! :P and how do you know about the readers..I didn't tell you anything about them...YOU READ THE FORBIDDEN SCRIPT!

Miley: No..I read what was on this paper you handed me..

Fott: *reads paper* Oh..you weren't supposed to read AHEAD!Looks like I'm going to have to..DO SOMETHING DRASTIC! * insert ominous lightning and thunder effects*

Miley: Let me know how that all works out for you I'm outta here. *walks away*

SG: Um...now what?

Fott: Do what I do...

SG: Which would be?

Fott: Tell the "Readers" to read and enjoy the story.

SG: What she said..Enjoy.

* * *

* * *

The weekend flew by as Lily and I dragged Oliver to the mall to look at random clothing while my Dad was working out but Jackson had his weekend full because of his so called rich "best friend" Rico. I drove everyone to the mall to pass the time.

"Wasn't that fun Oliver?" I said holding a bag or two.

"Remind me to NEVER go to the mall with you guys not even if my favorite shoe store is having a gigantic sale!" He said before falling over from having too many carry-on bags.

"Some body help me up..please?" he yelled.

"Fine..you but you really need to hit the gym every once in a while.." Lily said helping him up reluctantly.

"Gee thanks..can't you guys carry your own bags my arms are gonna fall off!" He said trying to lift his left and then his right arm.

"Oliver are you a man or a sissy?" I asked with crossed arms.

"I'm a..wait why can't you come up with a better word?" He whined.

"Just answer the question." I said.

"Fine..I am a MAN!" He said lifting the bags over his head falling over again.

"You gave it a good try." Lily said helping him up again then suddenly dropping him.

"Why'd you do that?!" Oliver said getting up then grabbing the bags only to be shoved into a corridor.

"Hush up I don't want them to see us. Come on Miley.." Lily said as she grabbed me.

"Wha..Lily!" I yelled.

"Both of you shut up! Look!" Lily said pointing out

"Oh great I forgot they lived in the same state as us…" I said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking." Lily said with a smirk.

"Um..that Mikayla and Ashley should be secretly shipped off to the outskirts of Antarctica?" I replied.

"Uh..good idea but no." Lily said with a laugh then she whispered into my ear.

"Wow..are you sure we should do that I mean aren't we supposed to be the bigger people and push their devious jokes aside but to also befriend them?" I said.

"What has gotten into you lately?" She asked.

"Nothing..I don't really want to deal with Mikayla anymore but I don't want to ya know get in her way." I said backing away.

"Did you guys run into each other again? What did she say you got to tell me I promise I won't think of you any different than I do now." She said clasping my hands.

"It was no big deal except..thatMikaylawantstotakeovertheschool and..and..she said I don't deserve Nick." I said staring at my feet.

"I ought to slug her..but I'll leave Mikayla to you. I already have my rival..man..she's a pain in the ass.." She said with a defeated sigh.

"I'm just gonna kill Mikayla with kindness..that is the right thing to do instead of pushing her out of a window." I said as I glared at Lily.

"What I wasn't going to push her out of the window…It just seemed like a good idea at the time so I just shoved her in the trash can I mean what would you do if a girl just badmouthed you and punched you in the face?" She responded crossing her arms.

"Yeah for some reason I highly doubt that..would ever happen." I added.

"Keep thinking like that and everyone will walk all over you." she said.

"Man Lily are you always this harsh?" Oliver asked.

"You of all people should know how I am…" She said before running off into the crowd.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"Oh great now she is upset..way to go Oliver..LILY COME BACK!!" I said running after Lily.

"Why do these things keep happening to me?" He said placing the bags in a nearby shopping cart.

As he was walking a bag fell out of his cart in one swift movement a girl picked up the bag for him. They locked eyes blushed then quickly turned away.

"Um..hey thanks for getting my bag er..my friends bag for me by the way my name is..is..Oliver." he said placing the bag back into the cart.

"No problem my name is Ashley." she said with a giggle.(_Just the guy I wanted to meet..)_

_

* * *

_

* * *

Fott: OH NOES! xD

Miley: Again with the drama...

Fott: YES! It's MY STORY!

Miley: I'm not even gonna start an arguement with you because I know that it is pointless.

SG: Exactly..

Fott: Wait..who let you in this story?! YOU GOT TEN MILLION THINGS TO GO DO!

SG: I make time for my fans. :D

Fott: Uh huh...so I've been told or are you some kind of robot clone?!

SG:.....So you've gone from accusing me as a wizard to a robot clone..really?

Fott: Yes. :D

SG: You do realize that clones are ILLEGAL and robots are..not really human material?

Fott: Must have slipped my mind. ANYWAYS...aside from the peanut gallery..*glares* READ AND REVIEW! Who should be my next "Special" Guest? YOU DECIDE! so...REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW!


	13. Mall Meetings

Fott: My peeps wouldn't stop hounding me so I finally got the chapter done...Enjoy.

Miley: What friends do you have?

Fott: Let's see.. *pulls out a mile long list*

Miley:Forget I said anything..

Disclaimer: **_I OWN NOTHING OF HANNAH MONTANA! _**_(if I did I would be swimming in cold hard cash not to mention the series would be a WHOLE lot more dramatic) XD  
_

* * *

"Nice to meet you Ashley did you come here with friends?" He asked.(_She's kind of cute..I wonder...does she go to the same school?_)

"Uh..yeah but they are in the American Eagle store I'm not so willing to go in there I don't think I would ever come out til closing time. Did you come with friends too." She asked.

"Yeah but they…went to the pet store Lily really likes animals..so Miley went with her while I was their human pack mule.." He said rubbing his sore arms.

"Oh..okay well friends shouldn't treat each other that way everyone has to carry their own weight that's what I always say." She said as she flipped her long blond locks.

"Hey Ashley would you like to grab a bite to eat?" He asked blushing a bit.

"Sure." She replied with a sparkling smile.

Oliver pulled out the chair for Ashley so she could sit down then after she sat he pushed her chair in for her.

Then he went away to grab their food.

(_My..My..what a gentleman. I think I could make him into a nice little lackey..that or my arm candy he he._)

"Did someone order a non-fat latte and a chicken wrap?" He said.

"Oh that'd have to be me. What'd you end up getting?" She asked.

"I decided on the GRANDE nacho explosion jam packed with three different cheeses covered in five different types of jalapenos with a medium strawberry smoothie." He said staring in awe.

"WOW…how can you stomach all of that?" She asked wide eyed.

"You have to have an acquired taste for these things." He said stuffing his face.

"Some of that I wouldn't even think of eating well in that order." She added.

"What are you some kind of OCD?" He asked with a laugh.

"No not really what are you trying to say about people with that disorder?" She said with crossed arms.

"Nothing…I was only kidding around great..how do I manage to say the stupidest things.." He said quickly covering his mouth.

"Um..Did I just say that out loud?" He added.

She started to laugh.

"Yeah I guess you did say what was on your mind, but I think that it's kind of cute and you are a funny guy." She said.

"Really?! I'm glad that somebody appreciates my "special" brand of comedy." He said flashing a big smile.

"Yeah you want to know something Oliver?" She asked.

"Sure." He replied.

"From a glance I thought you were this oddball of a guy but underneath all of that clumsiness and practically being a dork you are a pretty sweet gentleman." She said making some intense eye contact.

"Really? Well I think that you are the nicest girl in town besides a certain someone but anyways..do we go to the same school because you seem really familiar for some reason." He asked.

"Yes, but I see you in writing class I just never got up the courage to talk to you." She said looking down at the floor and twiddling her thumbs.

Lily and Miley were roaming the mall for something to do so they decided to go back to find Oliver.

"You can talk to me anytime you know don't be a stranger." Oliver said handing her his number with a sly grin.

"Oh..okay thanks for this nice meeting..um..Oliver." She said as they exchanged numbers. Then she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Um..no problem the pleasure was all my..my..mine." He stifled out with a deep blush.

"See ya Ollie." She said with a wink and walked off.

As soon as Ashley pecked him on the cheek Lily saw them from afar she was fuming mad.

"I never want to speak to him EVER again.." Lily said to me walking in the other direction.

"It's probably nothing you don't have to let your friendship end over something that small.." I said.

"If anything involves HER it's bad news.." She replied.

"I know but this is when you got to hold onto him and never let go." I added.

"Maybe you are right but I can't even look him in the eyes at the moment." She said with a furrowed brow.

"I know but maybe it was just a mistake?" I reassured her.

"Yeah I guess." She added walking back over to the table.(_I'll act as if nothing ever happened._)

"Hey Lily I'm sorry about what happened earlier I wasn't thinking.." He pleaded.

"It's okay. So did you get the shoes you wanted?" She asked.

"Uh..no they were all sold out." He lied.

"So are you guys ready to head out into the world unknown?" I asked pointing dramatically towards the mall exit.

"Wait Oliver. I'm the one who should be sorry I didn't mean to lash out at you." She said.

"It's okay I should be used to it by now so we cool now?" He asked.

"Yeah cooler than a mini fridge in a college dorm room." she said slightly embarrassed that came out of her mouth as she gave him a knuckle bump.

"So are all we good now?" I asked.

"yep." he said.

"Yeah I guess so.." She said.

"Good, now who wants to go see a movie?!" I asked.

"I do, I do!" Oliver yelled drawing attention to himself.

"Knock it off ya spaz!" Lily yelled punching him in the arm.

"Um..OUCH that really hurt Lily." he whined rubbing his sore arm.

"I'm glad that it hurt at least we now know that you aren't a robot." She said with a smile. (_Well he did deserve it.._)

"Okay that's enough ya love birds let's get moving already." I said pushing my two oblivious friends towards the door.

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!!" They said in unison.

"Yeah,yeah tell it to the girl who knows the guy likes her and she knows he likes her." I said with a silly grin plastered on my face.

"Yeah yeah you and "curls" are so perfect for each other. It makes me want to gag. Ha-ha I'm just kidding." She said nudging me in the arm.

"Alright so I guess we should just rent a movie another weekend never mind lets just go home. I think I'll die from embarrassment if you guys hang around here much longer." I admitted covering my beet red face.

"I thought I was the only one with issues.."Lily murmured.

MPOV

I dropped my friends off one by one even though a lot happened today. I can only have sense of fear and hope for what the school year would ,or could bring. There are a lot of people in my school that I trust and the ones I don't well you must already know who they are..

EPOV

* * *

Fott:Sigh...It's rainin..rain makes me tired. *yawnzies*

Miley: If you would go to bed on time you wouldn't be so tired all the time..

Fott: What are ya my mother?

Miley: No..

Fott: I'm out for the night WIZARDS SEASON THREE PREMIRE TONIGHT!!!! XDDDDD sorry for the short chapters..when my mind stops churning I stop typing. :P


	14. Trouble Couple

Fott: THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING I THOUGHT HALF OF YOU GUYS WERE DEAD. Nah I'm kidding thank you all for you reviews so much!

Miley: We have a special guest tonight..

Fott: My BESTIE candyblingiggles. aka Natasha!

CBG: Hello all of my adoring fans! *silence*

Fott: Yeah..stop trying to steal my fans!

CBG: Why would I steal your fans? You don't even have any fans?

Fott: Wouldn't you like to know. lol

CBG: How is college?

Fott: Classes suck but the college life is something I could get used to. How bout you?

CBG: Same here..but I miss my mollie!

Fott: I'm sure you do. That's all the time we have for the "SG"please enjoy CHAPTER 14 or as I call it..."Ashley"

**_DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!!!!! IF I OWNED SOMETHING IT WOULD BE BROKEN...OR DESTROYED SOMEHOW!!! :( _**

* * *

**MONDAY!!**

"Man. I wish the weekend could have lasted longer.." Oliver said.

"You and me both." I said stretching as I yawned.

"But then again my arms wouldn't have fallen off but hey at least I got to...it's nothing." He started to say and blush but the rest just faded away.

"Eh..what happened I want to know!" I whined while Lily just kept her distance.

"Well…I met this girl named Ashley and that's about it." He said.

(_Did he just say ASHLEY?! Ooh..Lily will not take this lying down…) "_Oh okay well I'm just glad that you and Lily are friends." I spoke.

"Yeah I guess so…" He murmured.

I just had a weak smile plastered upon my face.

"Come on guys let's get to class." Lily said already ahead of us.

***-*--BELL RINGS--*-***

Everyone ran to their seats as the teacher walked into the door.

"Hello everyone I should assume that you had a good weekend I know that I did." Mr. Custard said with a chuckle.

The room was silent one kid groaned.

"If you all must be silent I think I have something that would cheer you guys up." He added.

The class suddenly came to life as the students began to squirm in their respective seats.

"Okay there will be a class field trip to the beach since you all have shown improvements on your grades I also want to give a shout out to Ms. Stewart for the highest test grade from Friday's exam well done." He announced.

I started to sink down in the seat and hid my face. (_Why did he have to put me on the spot like that…_)

Nick turned around to congratulate me with a high five. The teacher started to pass out the permission slips for our exclusive trip to the beach.

"Everyone please have your parents sign off on these before the week is over we leave for the beach next Tuesday meet by the buses at nine o clock. Don't forget your towel and sunscreen!" He said.

"Sweet we get to go to the beach too bad we won't see Miley there she'd probably be here studying all day." Mikayla said with a demeaning tone.

"Hey at least she's acing History and not going to be a high school drop out like some one we know." Lily replied.

"You want to say that again Truscott?" Ashley retaliated.

"I think you need to shut up!" She said as her voice raised.

"Don't raise your voice at me.." Ashley responded.

"You first!" Lily yelled.

"PUNK"

"SECOND BEST!"

"PREP!"

"TRICK!"

"FREAK"

"BITCH"

"CLONE"

"DO YOU WANT A PUNCH IN THE FACE?"

"DON'T STEAL MY LINE YOU PUNK ASS BITCH!"

"YOU STOLE MY LINE!"

"NO YOU DID!! YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE SO I CAN BEAT YOUR ASS?!"

"I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY?!"

"IS THAT EVEN A COMEBACK BECAUSE THAT JUST SUCKED!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT SUCKS WORSE THAN THAT COME BACK YOU AND YOUR SO CALLED FRIENDS YOU ARE ALL FAKES AND HATERS! WHY DON'T YOU ALL GET YOUR OWN LIVES FOR GOODNESS SAKE!!" I intervened.

"WHO ASKED YOU BITCH?!"

"DON'T CALL MY FRIEND A BITCH COWARD!"

"I CAN SAY WHATEVER TO WHOMEVER WHENEVER I WANT TO!"

"NOT IN MY LIFETIME!"

"Ladies WE ARE IN A CLASSROOM NOT AT THE SADIES HAWKINS DANCE!!!" The teacher exclaimed. The entire class just stared at the teacher for a moment.

"Yes sir.." They said in unison then exchanged scornful and unpleasant faces.

The class started to murmur.

"I wonder what's eating Lily?" Oliver asked.

"That parasite known as Ashley.." I replied.

"You think that Ashley was the one I met…nah couldn't be her she was so nice to me at the mall Saturday." He said.

"Are you trying to tell me that you already met Ashley?" I asked with a surprised expression plastered all over my face.

"Uh..either that or she has a nicer twin with the same name.." He replied slightly blushing. (_That Ashley was so nice to me and what was a bonus that she was extremely cute but if what I am seeing now is that Ashley is with Mikayla and her crew…What should I be thinking right now? Hmm..I want some TACOS!)_

Lily and Ashley were finally kicked out of the class their things were thrown out after them.

"Great. NOW I can't even…damn..why are you trying to make my life a living HELL?!" Lily yelled.

"I get what I want if I have to step on people I do what I have to do to get to the top." She replied with a sinister grin.

"Hold it I have few questions to ask you." Lily said grabbing her shoulder.

"Get away from me…I answer to no one" She yelled smacking her hand away from her shoulder.

"Like hell you do." Lily added.

"I'll deal with you later…I've got someone to meet up with.." She said walking away with her nose in the air. (_Heh..She thinks she got me all figured out but little does she know…)_

(_Man. she's an asshole…) _Lily thought while she watched Ashley stroll away then started to roam around the halls.

**GYMNASIUM**

"Thank God we aren't playing dodge ball again if I had to play again. I don't know what would happen." I said slightly looking over towards Mikayla then over to Nick. Mikayla catches my glancing and starts to walk over towards Oliver and I.

"I caught you staring what's your deal?" She said with crossed arms as her groupies followed.

"Not a thing I was talking to Oliver about how the last dodge ball game went and how we shouldn't play and stuff.." I rambled.

"What are you afraid of injuring someone? Oh come on it's only a game so lighten up or are you going to chicken out and run away like you always do?" she jeered.

"Oh yeah we'll see who runs away from who.." I murmured.

"What was that I couldn't hear you over the soon to be heard laughter when I humiliate you again." She said. (_That ought to keep her busy It's way too much fun pushing her buttons…its also too easy.._)

"You. You.." I said. (_Why was letting her get to me?! I don't care._)

"What's the matter Stewart can't speak?" She replied with a smirk. "I guess I'll speak for you then." she added.

"No that won't be necessary..Mikayla that's enough alright?" Oliver cut in only to be interrupted by Ashley.

"Hey Ollie, What's going on?" She asked innocently.

"No..noth nothin..nothing Ash do you know where Lily is I really need to talk to her right now." He asked with a slight blush.

"Uhm..no but she did want me to tell you something…" She stammered only to be dragged away.

"Wait what was it she said?" He asked nervously.

"She seemed angry with you she told me to tell you not to speak to her and not to sit with her at lunch then she stormed away after calling me a bitch." She said with tears starting to fall from her face as she lunged herself at Oliver grabbing his shirt.

"Woah..woah..calm down. I think after Lily calms down a bit she will be fine." He said with a grin.

"But what if she tries to you know…hurt me?" she retaliated.

"I'm sure once you guys hang around each other things will be fine." He added holding her then slowly peeling her off his favorite shirt.

"I doubt it ,but Oliver would you like to sit with me at lunch today?" she said with a teary-eyed grin.

"Sure." He replied wiping away the tears left on her eyes.

"Come on let's just go." She said dragging him away.

"Oh okay..WOAH!" He yelped.

**//*-*RANDOM HALLWAY*-*//**

"Okay I'm going I'm going Geez..I didn't do anything!" Paul said as his things were thrown at him. (_Man..teach needs to lighten up it was just a joke.) _

That's when Ashley was walking down the hall with Oliver trailing behind her.

"Hey sexy. How you doin?" He said with a smirk.

"You did not just try to hit on me..let's just pretend that "this" ever happened." She remarked grabbing Oliver's hand. "Don't even try to ask me out because you don't want to be rejected twice."

"But…wait what are you doing with her?" He asked.

"I'm just along for the ride but anyways what I'm doing with her she just wanted me to...OH MY GOSH SHE'S HOLDING MY HAND!" He squealed as he was dragged away.

"Come on Ollie!!" She yelled squeezing the life out of his hand.

"Alright..I'll talk to you at luuuunnnch!" He yelled as he disappeared from sight.

"Ollie? Wonder what that was all about?" Paul pondered then shrugged. (_Come on clock hurry up! I need to talk to Mitchie!!_)

That's when the bell rang. Multiple loads of people began to pour out of the classroom Paul looked and looked but Mitchie was no where to be found. That was when he got a text from her saying,

_Mitchie: Hey Paul, Wait for me I'm having to take a retest I won't be long so wait for me K. :D_

"Come..on…how long does it take to do a freaking test?!" He whined.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

"Hey Paul sorry for making you wait thanks anyw…" She said only to be cut off.

"I've been rejected…" He said in a disheartened tone.

"By who?" She asked.

"Ashley Launceston.." He muttered.

"Really I didn't know that you went for the preppy type." She added with a giggle.

"I don't but I do have a thing for blondes. But if they don't work out I go back to brunettes or the ones with dark hair." He said with a saddened face.

"Oh…that explains a lot. Anyways you can do better. I mean anybody could." She replied.

"I doubt a girl would want a guy like me.." He said tucking his dark brown locks behind his ear revealing his brown eyes.

"Would you stop being a baby and take it like a man?!" She yelled.

"But I've never been rejected before.." He said staring at the wall.

"Well I'm just going to go into the cafeteria to see what is for lunch are you coming with me or not?" She asked. She got no reply so she left him sitting up against the wall with his things sprawled out around him.

**LUNCH**

"Hey have you seen Oliver I think he's been avoiding me all day.." Lily said with distress.

"No last time I saw him he was standing right next to me then all of a sudden. He was gone.." I said.

"Hmm…It seriously makes me worry about him. Anyways how was class I got kicked out on account of Mrs. Prep." Lily asked.

"Oh no biggie it was just another pop quiz like usual..ugh doesn't that man have better things to do than give us crappy quizzes?" I complained.

"I guess not." Nick replied.

"Where have you been all morning I didn't see you in class today?" I said with a surprised look on my face.

"I had a doctors appointment. No worries it was just a check up." He said with a smile.

"I'm glad you had me worried for a sec there." I said lightly punching him in the arm.

"Ow what was that for?" He said with a raised voice.

"Just cause." I replied with a goofy grin.

We both laughed for the moment. Lily just stared at us like we were on some type of drug.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"You guys are sooo into each other." She said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?!" We said in unison then looked at each other then quickly shyed away with a faint blush over our faces.

"Uh huh..you guys are making my job so much easier than it needs to be." She stated.

"Hey guys what's up?" Mitchie asks.

"Nothing just hanging around the usual. What brings you to our humble..uh..table?" Nick replies.

"I just got done taking a retest so I left Paul in the hallway because he was being a baby about what happened to him after he got kicked out of class earlier." She said with an annoyed tone.

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"Oh he ran into Ashley and she told him off I thought he liked her I guess he hit on her and he immediately got shot down." She explained.

"Wow…who knew he had the hots for Ashley of all people.." Nick said with a disappointed tone.

"You could say that again…" I added.

"I'm not even going to say anything that is even remotely related to her." Lily said with a furrowed brow.

"I guess that would be best if we all stopped talking about her she is enough trouble as it is." I said.

"Yeah." Nick added.

"Hey…" Paul said causing Mitchie to jump.

"Geez man you scared the crap outta me!!" Mitchie squealed as he laughed.

"That was hilarious you should of seen you're face! Totally priceless.." He teased.

"I bet it wasn't as funny as THIS!" She replied as she grabbed a cup of ice and poured it down the back of his shirt.

"Ahhh!! That's really cold..ah..ah..I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!" He roared as he chased after her with a milk carton.

"You guys need to chill out that or take it out in the hallway…never mind." I started to say as they ran into the hallway.

That's when I saw Ashley and Oliver finally come into the cafeteria…HOLDING HANDS?! We all had our mouths hanging open all of us except Lily who had this indescribable look on her face. We didn't know what to make of it.

LPOV

I can't believe that Mitchie just did that well I guess Paul did deserve it. Ha-ha great entertainment I didn't even have to spend one cent on a ticket. That's when Oliver came in with Ashley holding hands.. Wait a minute did I just say that?!WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! OLIVER IS HOLDING HANDS WITH THAT THAT…THING?! I don't know what's going on but I'm going to get to the bottom of this..

EPOV

MPOV

I can't believe my eyes…OLIVER AND ASHLEY?! HAS THE WORLD STOPPED TURNING?! That is just as bad as Mikayla going back out with Nick. Well it could be worse…Hopefully Lily didn't see them come in. Oh shit…

EPOV

OPOV

I can't believe she's actually holding my hand…I think a part of me just died…I'm officially on CLOUD NINE! Nothing could ruin this moment..

EPOV

APOV

Wow…so gross. His hands are all sweaty. It is just a small price to pay. He is adorable I'll give him that much. Too bad he thinks I'm into him but I think he is going to be useful when the time comes. Oh look I've already stepped on a couple peoples toes…this couldn't be more perfect. Especially when I've finally gotten the attention I need from the one person I want to completely crush. That's right I'm only doing this to tear them from the inside out. One piece, Or one person at a time. I'll do whatever it takes..

EPOV

Everyone was in udder confusion people immediately started to chatter amongst themselves.

"Lily where are you going?!" I yelled.

"I need to get some air okay don't worry I'll be back." She said faking a smile as she ran for the door.

(_I'm sorry but I am not going to even act like I care about him but seriously? Ashley of all people? Why her?_)

**GIRLS BATHROOM**

The tears started pouring and wouldn't stop as she slumped down onto the bathroom floor. She wanted to scream until her lungs gave out but that wouldn't suffice. Even though she wanted to rip Ashley apart she knew that she couldn't do it.

"I can't believe he would do this to me…why can't he see that I am better than her.." She said in between sobs. (_Now that Ashley has Oliver who will I turn to?_ _I wish I could have told him how I feel but now I can't even get near him..now that he..left me for Ashley..I feel like my entire world has been torn apart, blown up, and hurled into the sun..I am not going to come out of here until the day is over…)_

**LAST BELL**

Oliver didn't even bother going to his locker for the entire day. He was going to avoid talking to Miley and everyone else which included Lily especially her.

**"**Today has been way too perfect but Um..Ash could I ask you something?" Oliver said with a stern face.

"Sure Ollie whatever you ask I'll answer it." She replied.

"Would you go out with me?" He asked with a deep blush.

"Yes and I'd thought you'd never ask!" She squealed jumping up and down.

That's when Lily decided to come out of the bathroom she had been in the stall bawling her eyes out all day.

"You know what I have a gift I would like you to have." She added looking around,that's when she saw her victim. (_Right on time...)_

"Which would that be?" He replied with a grin.

"This." She crushed her lips against his.

The kiss went on for about two minutes that's when they broke apart for air.

"Wow..you are a good kisser." He said feeling the fireworks wear off.

"I should say the same to you." She responded with a smirk as they linked arms.

"You want me to walk you home?" He asked.

"Yes please." She replied as he opened the door for her.

"After you my lady.." He spoke as the door shut behind him.

* * *

Fott: PLEASE REVIEW THIS TOOK ME FOREVAH! Good or bad? Stop or cont?

THANK YOU ALL!! :D

Miley: READ AND REVIEW OR ASHLEY KEEPS OLIVER FOREVER!!

Fott: Well then...you heard her folks..ULTIMATE DOOM IS UPON...OLIVER!

CBG: READ AND REVIEW!! *dives behind a couch*

Fott: Dude I thought you left..

CBG: YOU THOUGHT WRONG!!

SG: What am I still doing here?

All: Selena Gomez?!


	15. Blind

Fott: I saw where the wild things are it is the best movie ever!! Go see it! Not much to say this time. Sorry for making you all wait. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Nick, How are you?" Miley asked.

"I'm fine how are things for you?" He replied.

"They are okay…have you spoken to Oliver lately?" Miley responded.

"I couldn't even get close enough to talk to him…now that he's with Ashley." He answered.

"I know but that's besides the point I mean he can't just leave us we've been friends since forever. Right?" Miley said.

"I'm not so sure about that…" Nick said as he saw the new couple grace the hallways.

I came straggling in I walked into the crowd trying to blend in.

"Hey where's…oh there she is!" Miley said with a smile.

"Hey guys…" I said shuffling up to my locker with a weak smile.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"I'm fine….don't worry okay?" I reply.

"Whenever you say not to worry is when I worry the most." She says with a concerned look.

"No really I'm..can we go to the bathroom.." I said defeated as I dragged Miley towards the bathroom.

**Bathroom**

"What's wrong?!" Miley said in a huff.

"Okay I lied…I like Oliver I can't stand the fact that he is with that…person! I feel like my heart has gotten ripped out an stomped on over and over again then Ashley comes in for the final blow to kill me off." I spoke with a harsh tone.

"It shouldn't be like that..it won't be like that I'll bring Oliver to his senses." She said with a burst of boldness.

"I want to smash her face in…"

"SMASH BAD TALK GOOD!!" she said in a cavewoman tone.

"Me no wanna talk me wanna SMASH!" I replied stifling a giggle.

"Ah..and there is our fair Lily." She said laughing along with me until…she came in.

"Hey step aside nerds, I'm actually going to be using the bathroom instead of wasting space in here." Mikayla scoffed.

"You know what?" Miley asks me.

"What?" I answer.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Miley asks another question.

"I think I do!" I replied.

"MAKEOVER!" I yelled.

"SWIRLY!" Miley yelled then she gave me a funny look.

"What?" I said with a shrug.

"What show have you been watching?" She asked.

"Only Clone High…" I replied.

"That show is a bad influence on kids! It is crude ,pointless, and just plain stupid!" She added.

"Kind of like south park?" I asked innocently.

"YES ESPECIALLY SOUTH PARK!!" Miley yelled.

"Oh..okay so what were we talking bout?" I asked yet another question.

"Ah..who cares. let's just get to class." She replied.

"Uh…what just happened?" Mikayla said feeling a bit confused.

HISTORY CLASS

"Welcome to class, Ms. Truscott and Ms. Stewart could you please get here when the bell rings next time?" He asked.

"Sure no prob." Miley said quickly going to her seat.

"Yeah whatever.." I replied slumping into my seat.

After taking a few notes and watching a clip of The Last of the Mohicans class was finally over.

*Bell Rings*

GYM

"Hey Ollie!" Ashley yelled running at him full speed and jumping.

Unfortunately he didn't hear her and she was sent plummeting into the gym floor. The entire class was in hysterics to the point of tears.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!?!" Mikayla yelled.

Everyone was silent except for Miley and I we were too busy laughing to hear Mikayla's demand.

A pissed Mikayla was heading our way. Here comes trouble…

"Didn't you idiots hear me.." She hissed.

"uh..who are you talking to?" I asked.

"You guys are gonna get what's coming to ya if you don't wise up.." She said clenching her fist.

"Did you hear something Lily?" Miley asked.

"No I guess it twas only the wind.." I replied waving my arms in a wave motion.

"You guys are getting on my nerves.." Mikayla spoke with a icy tone.

"Girl you need to relax, cut up, make fun, CHILL out. For once." I said.

"You guys are..are..are…UGH!!" She was flabbergasted.

"That's right walk away.." Miley murmured.

"Wow.. someone's gaining a little attitude. Heh" I said.

"No it's just that I hang around you a little too much." Miley said with a laugh.

The coach was out so we all gathered on the bleachers because one of the populars had been left in charge you guessed it was none other than Mikayla.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" One guy said.

"No! You can hold it for five more minutes if not then piss on yourself." Mikayla said.

"Nevermind..I can hold it." he replied with embarrassment.

"That's what I thought." She added.

"Listen up everyone, Ashley now has the floor." She said.

"Guess what everyone?!" Ashley exclaimed.

*"Who cares.."* was heard in the crowd. Glares were sent into the crowd like daggers.

Everyone remained quiet.

"I have a special person to introduce you all to..MY BOYFRIEND!?!" She yelled causing it to echo through-out the gymnasium.

"Wait what? Are you talking bout me?" Oliver asked pointing towards his chest.

"Yeah you dummy get over here!" She yelled stomping her foot on the gym floor.

"No need to get angry…" He said.

"This is my new Boyfriend everyone meet Oliver. And GIRLS DON'T TOUCH!" She said clinging to his arm.

"Was that all I could have missed lunch for this crap!" I yelled crossing my arms and walking towards the double doors.

"Where do you think you're going class isn't over." Mikayla said with a snap as four girls quickly guarded the doors.

"What are you some kind of boss?" I scoffed.

"You could say that I'm on my way.." She replied with a smirk.

"What are you babbling about?" I asked as I got surrounded.

"Nothing of any importance…to you anyways. Please cooperate." She added as she pushed me back towards the bleachers.

"No need to be pushy.." I snapped making my way back to my seat.

We all had to sit there until the bell rang.

LUNCH

Mitchie and Paul were the first ones to get to our table.

"Hey you guys are early." I said.

"Yeah the lab almost caught fire because someone left the Bunsen burner on!" Mitchie said glaring at Paul who sank down in the chair.

"I can't help that I happen to like fire…It's so…pretty." He said envisioning a large flame.

"Snap out of it!" Miley said snapping and waving her hands in front of his face.

"Wha..oh..my bad." He replied with a sheepish grin.

"So you guys talk to Oliver today?" Mitchie asked.

"Uh..let's just change the topic." Miley suggested.

"oh okay so what was your weekend like?" She asked.

"It was…interesting." I said.

"You're telling me did you hear about the kid who was supposedly in a balloon?" She said.

"Didn't he turn out to just be hiding up in his attic?" I replied.

"Yeah seems like he just wanted attention but it went too far I'm sure that kid is in deep doo-doo." Paul added.

"I guess we will never know." Nick spoke as we all nod in agreement.

"Just like how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop." Paul added.

"That is so not the same thing…"Mitchie said with a laugh.

LPOV

I just sat back taking in my situation. Oliver is with the enemy how am I supposed to get him back? Will he come on his own? Or will Ashley make an example out of him. I don't want his heart to be broken by that demon in disguise. My heart is broken by him but I actually do want him to be happy but happiness seldom fades. I don't want him to be with her…he is too blind to even see that he is being used and naïvely following everything she says...just like a puppet! Hmm…

EPOV

Popular Table

"Everyone you've met Oliver ,Oliver everyone." Ashley exclaimed dragging him towards the table.

"Hey Oliver.." A Various assortment of people said.

"Um..Hello." He said with a coy grin.

"Come on Oken take a seat." Mikayla said with a smirk.

"Oh okay." He said taking a seat. (_Miley's got it all wrong about her she seems nice.)_

"So…" He said as they all looked him up and down.

"Uh,…Yeah so do any of you like music?" He asked.

"Yeah" A girl said.

"I do!" Becky said.

"Not really not all that mainstream junk that disgraces the airwaves.." Jaclyn said skeptic.

"I do but what is your favorite song?" Ashley asked.

"Hmm…The Academy is…You might have noticed that or Shout by Mitchell Musso." He said.

"Know I know who you look like!" Kayla said with a rather loud voice.

"Who would that be?" He replied making a funny face.

" Mitchell Musso!" She yelled causing everyone to stare as she quickly sat down.

"Well, I'll let you guys in on a secret." He said with a smirk.

Everyone started to gather around him with anticipation.

"Tell us already!" Ashley said.

"Well…Me and Mitchell are cousins that's why we look alike." He added.

"Whoa…" Ashley said.

"Yup but I totally got all the looks in the family." He responded with a laugh.

"I'm glad I caught you." Ashley added with a smile.

"Me too." He replied kissing her.

"Ugh get a room you two…" Mikayla said with crossed arms.

" I can't afford a key." Oliver replied.

"Oliver we need to talk so please come with me." Ashley said promptly as she grabbed his hand.

"Okay." He replied as they walked out of the cafeteria he started to look towards his old friends. He met eyes with Lily he couldn't look away when he was jerked into the hallway.

"Okay can you promise me something?" She asks.

"Sure anything for you cutie." He answers.

"Promise me that you won't look at, speak to, or even be near your friends especially Lily." She said kissing him.

"Sure anything you want Ash." He said in a daze after the kiss.

"Perfect." She muttered under her breath.

*Bell rings*

ENGLISH CLASS

"English sucks.." Miley said.

"You could say that again." I added.

"I miss him." Miley said looking back to Oliver laughing in the back of the class.

"Even though I wouldn't admit it in front of him I kind of miss him." I said.

"Well it has been a week." Miley stated.

"Yeah." I said.

"Yeah too bad he betrayed us…and went to the dark side…" She added

"Well I would go over there if they had cookies." I said.

"You pay for the trip to the beach." I asked.

"Yeah you?" She asked.

"Yeah.. Too bad the traitor is going.." I said looking at my feet.

"I'm going to wear my green and white bikini how bout you?" She asked.

"I have no idea ,but I want some thing blue or red maybe I could get both?" I said.

"We must got shopping!" Miley whispered.

"Again?!" I asked.

"If you want a bikini you HAVE to go shopping." She said with a beaming smile.

"I'd rather shop for shoes…" I muttered under my breath.

* * *

Fott: Lily shopping for shoes? Mitchel is Oliver's cousin? READ AND REVIEW!!!!


	16. Sandstorm

Fott: I had some help! With a gift of a friend...xD The gift of the ultimate helping...nvm. My friend helped on this chapter because I was BRAIN DEAD!! My Thanks go out to WorldlyGirl aka Hope!

ThAT'S RIGHT I DO SHOUT OUTS! Oh and by the by..I GOT A TWITTER!!! xD Look me up I am FanoftheToons!!!

Thank you guys for your generous commenting! I LOVE YOU ALL!!

* * *

Beach Trip

We were getting ready to head on to the bus. Miley was over excited that she got to be on the same bus as Nick. While I on the other hand was unhappy that I got stuck with Ollie and Ash who were making out as I made my way to the front of the school.

"Hey guys are you all ready for the big beach trip?" The teacher asked thrusting his arms in the air.

"Yeah…"They all groaned.

LPOV

I mean it was about 7:30 in the morning. What were we even doing here at seven thirty in the morning!

I yawned then we all started boarding the bus. Ugh I'm so not awake right now.. As I got on the bus I saw Ashley and her crew. I knew today was not going to be my day..

EPOV

MPOV

Too bad I am stuck with Mikayla on this bus..but at least I am with Nick. Maybe he will pick up the signs and ask me out. Well at least I get to spend some time with him…*swoon*

EPOV

Bus 1

"Hey loser who let you on MY bus?" Mikayla said.

"Who said it was your bus?" Miley said.

"You know what?" Nick intervened.

"What?" She said.

"Don't get mad cause you want something that you can't have." He added.

"I'm not mad like I would want you what a joke." She scoffed.

"You know what? Let's just leave come on Nick." Miley said shoving past Mikayla.

"Ugh she is so annoying, why can't I have one day where I don't have to deal with her crap? Is that too much to ask?" Miley said to Nick.

"Well Miley you and I both know that she will go out of her way just to annoy you right?" Nick said

"Okay, weird but funny comparison though." Miley added after placing her hand on his arm. (_Wow..I'm becoming brave all because of Mikayla's stupid stunt.)_

Bus 2

I sat near the front of the bus not even looking to the back. As I heard laughter blasting from the back of the bus I hesitated to turn around. That's when Oliver came to the front to talk.

"Hey, I finally got away from Ash what's up?" He said.

I turned away to look out of the window.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

I knew I had an answer but I couldn't tell him not now, now that he is with Ashley.

"Come on Lily you can tell me anything." He said placing his hand on my shoulder.

I brushed it off and continued to look out of the window.

"Go away." I said.

"Why?!" He replied.

"Because having you here seems like a mistake even me just being near you is getting harder and harder not to.." I murmured. (_not to blurt out my true feelings I'm much too smart for that.)_

"_What are you trying to say?" He asked._

"_I've said too much already.." I said turning away. _

"_Lily come on it's me Smokin Oken ah your Best amigo best friends forever?!" He said trying to get me come around._

"_True, but some things are just not meant to be said… now please just leave me to myself." I said turning back to the window_

"_But Lily…( I give him my "I mean it glares") If you want to talk about it I'm always here for you!" he replied with a caring voice._

"_Come on Ollie I'm getting bored.." Ashley whined tugging on his arm._

"_Give me just a second. Okay?" He replied holding his index finger up as she walked back to the back of the bus._

"_See Oliver that is just it you're never around anymore, barely ever talking to us, we feel like we lost our best friend, do you know how it makes us feel? Do you know how it makes me feel?" I said with a tears building up._

"_Lily, I...I'm…" he stuttered then got up and left to go back to Ashley._

_OPOV_

_Did I really abandon the two best friends I ever had for a girl, I should have taken some time out of the day and talked with them even though they hate Ashley and Ashley hates them. And how can I be such a jerk just to leave her there without and explanation and with her about to burst into tears?_

_EPOV_

_LPOV_

_I should not have said that to him, and tearing up on top of that, I'm becoming such a softy nowadays I can not let a boy do this to me!_

_EPOV_

They arrived at the beach, and Lily goes and stands by Miley and Nick. Oliver is getting out the bus carrying both his and Ashley's bags.

"Everybody we load the bus here at 4 p.m. and don't forget don't go anywhere alone" Teacher telling the students

Miley placing a hand on my shoulder and said "So how did the bus ride go?"

"Well…." I just can't tell her she is going to be so mad

"Well what? Come one Lily just tell me so we can head to the beach," Miley saying

"Okay… well the thing is I blew up at Oliver and he was trying to be nice asking me what wrong and stuff but I could not handle it." I went on telling her everything he and I said and tears started rolling down my face.

Miley hugging me saying "Lily it is okay, come one lets forget about this right now and lets go swimming"

"Fine" I had to admit it was pretty hot out today.

Miley had her green and white bikini on while I was wearing a black and red tankini.

I was avoiding Oliver who was seemingly searching for me. I saw Ashley tug at his arm.

(_Damn she is really clingy.._) I said in my head.

Two hours later…

"Miley I'm going to go use the bathroom I will be right back, ok." I said. (_Nature is calling!!!)_

"Do you want me to go with you?" Miley asking as if I was only going to tell her something.

"No it is fine I will be right back" I said. (_Why is everyone so worried about me all of a sudden?)_

As I was walking suddenly someone started to gag me with a rag after a few minutes of struggle I blacked out.

30 minutes passed…

"Where in the hell is Lily I thought she was just going to the bathroom?" Miley saying out loud

"Maybe you should go check on her?" Nick said sounding very concerned

"Hey Nick? Can you please come with me?" Miley asked.

"Sure, definitely, no problem!" Nick told her.

They finally get to the bathroom and Miley goes in and 2 minutes later…

"Nick she is not there!!! We have to find her!" Miley saying with tears rolling down her face.

"We should go tell the teacher first" Nick insisted and grabbed my hand and headed for the teacher

"In any other situation I would have gone crazy if he held my hand but my BFF is missing and she is more important right now!"

We got to the teacher and told him everything and he called more teachers and created a search party and notified the police and her family that she is missing and they gave them a description of what she looks like and is wearing…. It was 4 p.m the time we were supposed to leave but we were still searching and there were no signs of her anywhere. So the when we finally left it was 5p.m. and I was crying about Lily and Nick put his arm around me on the bus and let me cry it out I felt bad for getting his shirt all wet but at this moment I could careless at least he cared enough to help and support me through this.

(Lily starts waking up)

I woke up and I'm in a room I think it's a storage room, and there is duct tape over my mouth luckily I learned if you keep moving your tongue on it would come off.

5 minutes later…

I got the tape off and I started screaming for help cause I can't get up cause my arms and legs are tied.

"HELP…SOMEONE HELP ME…PLEASE GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE…SOMEONE PLEASE?! ANYONE!? HELP!?!"

Suddenly the door was kicked open that's when I saw a man who seemed to work here. He is smoking hot with a capital S, with jade green eyes and shiny jet black neck length hair, tanned and muscular. On a scale from one to fifteen I'd give him a 100 plus.

"Oh damn, are you alright? Why are you tied up like this? What's going on here?" he said with an exotic accent.

"I dunno? I was kidnapped I am supposed to be at the beach with my school and…and" and I started balling like a baby, I had the right to I was kidnapped for God's sake.

"Please don't cry! You are still at the beach! But in the storage closet behind the café but it is very late after 8, I was just leaving when I heard you."

"Please can you get me out of here and call the cops I know they should be looking for me" I asked not sure if he would or not something about him just gave me a weird feeling.

"Yeah, No problem… here let me untie you" He replied

"Thanks." I said as I waited to be untied but the knots were really knotted.

"Okay now come on lets get you out of here, can you stand or do you need help?" he asked politely

"I think I can stand…(attempts to stand)…nope I ca…." I barely get the words out and I'm already in his arms, he was carrying me to a chair in the café.

"There you go do you want anything to drink?" he asked in his mesmerizing voice

"Water please" I said in a scratchy voice

He brings me the glass while he is on the phone with the cops and he puts his jacket around my shoulders, it would be romantic if I was not in this situation.

"Okay the cops are on their way… do you want to talk about anything?" he said if he sounded concern he really might be but all I want to do is be back home with my family.

The cops get there and Miley and her dad are with the cops since my mom is out of town. Miley runs out of the car and jumps on me hugging me so hard glad that I am okay.

"Lily I'm so glad you are alright!" Miley squealed hugging me even harder.

"Me too..ugh I think you crushed my spine a little bit." I said.

"Oh I'm so sorry I'm just glad that you are alright." She replied with a huge grin as I had a grin plastered upon my face as well.

It took over an hour to leave the beach. I thanked the guy who helped me though I never got his name, I wish I had he was smoken, that is, when I frowned cause that is what I used to say about Oliver, Smoken Oken, in my head of course. Finally we arrive at Miley's house but her dad carried me into the house cause I was passed out in the car. This was a very traumatizing day, I wonder if Oliver was even a bit concerened? Of course he would have he was our BBF before he meet Ashley, stupid bitch I bet she did this to me, but I dunno.

* * *

Fott: You guys like? Yea or Nay?!

READ AND REVIEW!!


	17. Tension

Fott: Here it is another chapter...dude these nachos are the bomb..xD

Check me out on Twitter I am FanoftheToons :D

If not read and review..

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! CEPT sTUFF I GUESS! **

Miley: How very descriptive...

Fott: I know right?! Vampire's Assistant ROCKED MY FACE OFF!!! xD GO SEE IT WHEN YOU GOT DA TIME AND THE MONEY!! :D

* * *

WEDNESDAY!!

After all that had happened yesterday people kept asking me questions especially about the guy who had helped me out of the sucky situation.

"What was he like?"

"How tall was he?"

"Did you guys go eat somewhere?"

"What color was his shoes?"

"Uh…ohm…I don't know it all happened so fast." I said.

"Awe!!" the class groaned.

Class went by quickly. Oliver kept staring at me during Gym class.

"I wonder why Oliver keeps staring at you?" Miley asks.

"Can't you see he is just trying to get me over there to talk to him." I said in a annoyed tone.

Then he started mouthing words while waving his arms in my direction that's when Ashley caught on and grabbed him.

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked.

"Uh…nothing it's just my special stretching technique for gym class.." He answered.

"How come I've never seen it before?" She asks.

"I just now made it up. What's with all the questions?!" He said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Um…why so paranoid?" She replied.

"ANOTHER QUESTION REALLY?!" He yelled and stormed off.

"Wait come back!" She yelled.

I decided to take the opportunity to say,

"Having troubles princess?"

"NO!" She yelled then quickly covered her mouth as the students looked in our direction.

"Yeah I guess that would be why your precious "Ollie" left in a blaze of confused anger?" I added.

"I've got everything under control…" She murmured.

"Hmm..well I was going to pester you but you look like you are going to have nuclear meltdown so…ha-ha yeah." I said sprinting back to Miley.

"Um..I'd stay away from Ashley for awhile…" She said looking at Ashley who was perplexed.

(I think this is going to be harder than I thought might as well put on a show..) She thought with a slight grin.

"I don't think I like that grin on her face…" I said heading for the door.

"Me either let's get outta here." Miley added.

Hallway to Cafeteria

"Hey Miles, What's up?" Nick asked.

"Nothing just deciding what to do with this case of trouble we've got on our hands." She said pointing at me.

"What'd I do?" I asked with a mouth full of hamburger.

"I think Oliver is confused..and it's your fault." Paul said.

"PAUL! THAT WAS NOT CALLED FOR?!" Mitchie yelled slapping the back of his neck.

"OW! THAT HURT!" He yelled back.

"I doubt it's my fault. I mean he is happy and I should be to." I replied with a laugh.

"Dude this isn't all that serious…but can I steal Miley for a second?" Nick asked.

"Sure.." We all said watching them disappear into the hallway.

"So..when are you guys gonna get together already?" I asked.

Mitchie and Paul had this youdidnotjustsay that look on their face.

"Like I would go out with him?!" She yelled.

"I should say the same to you!" He said.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked him.

"That's the question I wanted to ask you but you asked first so there is nothing wrong with you it's just…" He said.

"I get it. Same goes for you too." She replied.

"My bad..I didn't mean for you guys to fight I was just asking a simple question but I guess that would be a touchy subject." I said.

"I should say the same about you and Oliver but I guess only time will tell where your relationship will be…" Paul murmured.

"Paul stop saying mean things.." Mitchie insisted.

"Stop treating me like a kid okay!" He yelled running off.

"PAUL WAIT!..Great…" she said slumping into her seat.

That's when Mikayla pompously walked over to our table.

"Everything going wrong like I hoped?" She asks.

"No go away you pompous ass.." I said.

"I'm not an ass. At least I have one!" She replied sticking her tongue out.

"Real mature." Mitchie added.

"You shut up nobody was even talking to you so go crawl back to that little table you used to call home."

She replied.

"Bitch please." She countered.

"You did not…" she said with an icy tone.

"I think she just did." I said with a laugh.

"Take that back!" Mikayla yelled hitting her hand against the table.

"How bout..no." She scoffed.

"If you don't take it back right now I'll beat your face to a bloody pulp." Mikayla threatened.

"Like you would hit me?" She said daringly.

"Are you some kind of idiot?" She asked

In the Hallway

"What did you want to tell me?" Miley asks.

"This time it's important. I promise." He replies.

"Okay but make it quick I don't trust Lily or Mitchie in the cafeteria alone." Miley said with a laugh.

"So you know the whole Mikayla I have feelings for her thing?" He said.

"Yeah? What about it?" Miley asks.

"Well…I think I might ask her out." He said.

"………" She was speechless. (_This isn't happening…)_

"I know I'm so glad I thought that you would understand I mean you are my best friend thanks smiles!" He said embracing her in a really tight hug.

"oh okay no problem I'm glad I was here for you." She replied.

"Should I go ask her now or after school?" He asked with a worried expression.

"I think…" She started to say.

"Oh okay I'll ask her after school!" He said.

"You are a genius!!" He added giving her another hug.

"Uh…" She was left in the hallway with a limp expression.

Cafeteria

Miley walked into the cafeteria and sat down in between Lily and Mitchie completely ignoring Mikayla while she was about to pummel Mitchie.

"Oh hey What's up Miley?" Mitchie asks.

"You can't just ignore me while we are in a heated argument?!" Mikayla said.

"I think she just did.." I said.

"STOP SAYING THAT?!" Mitchie and Mikayla yelled.

"Don't yell at her!" Miley said to break through all of the yelling.

"Who asked you to butt in Stewart." Mikayla asked.

That's when Miley stood up to say one simple sentence.

"Why must we constantly fight and tare each other down haven't we all suffered enough?" She said.

"Know your place." She said flipping her hair before walking away.

"You are such a coward!" Miley yelled.

"What was that?" She replied.

"I said..I said that YOU ARE A COWARD!" Miley yelled.

"Hey lets settle this like civilized humans or Apes in your case." I said coming in between the two.

"You want a punch in the face ?" Mikayla said.

"Who are you talking to?" I said then immediately ignoring her.

"You guys seriously need to chill out.." Mitchie added.

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to do." Mikayla said.

"well on that note I'm outta here." I said walking out of the cafeteria.

"Wait up Lily!" Mitchie yelled as she ran out of the cafeteria after me.

I had made a mistake in leaving those two alone. What made it even worse was that Ashley was there to back Mikayla up heck she had Oliver among her ranks. All I did was walk…I turned my back on a friend I feel like the worst person…ever. I can't turn around she'll think I've only come to watch her suffer…

**ALONE**

* * *

Fott: What's goin on in Lily's mind? Why do I need to explain? Why am I asking all of these questions to you guys?

Q:Why is Mikayla such a pain in the...ya know?

A: She had something crawl up her butt then it died.

Simple questions hilarious answers.

~REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW~


	18. Lockdown

Fott: I will be uploading tons of chapters might be a little short but it's cause I wanted to. I OWN NOTHING! READ AND REVIEW! :D

* * *

"I have this bad feeling about Miley.." Mitchie said nervously as she bit her lip.

"Oh you too?" I replied.

"Yeah does this happen often?" She asks.

"More than you could ever imagine but It'll pass soon enough it's not like she is in any real danger without us.." I answered.

"Maybe we should go check on her?" She said worried.

"Nah she's fine I tell you! It's not like she is going to run away anytime soon she learned that lesson the hard way." I said.

"Okay if you say so…"Mitchie replied. (_I'll keep an eye out for her if there is even a sign of trouble…I can't trust her alone with them for one second..)_

MPOV

They started to surround me for I was outnumbered one to I don't know there were a lot of them and not enough me. Oliver watched on as Mikayla bantered with me about who knows what. Ashley decided to butt in on the conversation that she was NOT welcome in now I know why Lily hates her. She is too damn nosy I don't know why Oliver chose her instead of Lily. By the way where is she when I FREAKING need her?!

EPOV

"Looks like your friends ditched you." Mikayla said crossing her arms.

"Poor Miley all alone.." Ashley added.

"They'll be back..I'm sure of it..I know they wouldn't just abandon me with you idiots." Miley said nervously and took a few steps back. (If I make a run for it they can't get me…)

"What's the matter?" Mikayla asked.

"Nothing just working on my footwork for the talent show.." She replied.

"I think we've got a case of a reluctant werewolf." Ashley replied.

"Dude what planet are you from the only werewolves that exist are Jacob Black and Shaggy from that Scooby movie but he got changed back some how..anyways it was nice chatting with you..bye!" Miley said running out the back door.

Ashley stared at Mikayla then looked to Oliver for some answers but no chance.

"What are looking at me for? Go get her!" Mikayla yelled.

"Oh..okay!" Ashley replied running after her.

_MPOV_

_I took off towards the gym again nobody would find me here. I suddenly heard footsteps and yelling.._

_I checked my watch there was no way in HELL I was going to class now..I'm such a coward…_

_EPOV_

Miley drifted off to sleep unaware to who or what awaited her when she woke up.

"Hey I found her!" Ashley whispered.

"Shut up your going to wake her up!?!" Mikayla said slapping the back of Ashley's head.

"Ouch! What the heck was that for?!" She yelled.

"Shut up!" She replied covering Ashley's trap.

She whispered something into Mikayla's ears a sinister grin was crawling upon her daunting face.

"I can't believe you are gonna just leave her there.." Mikayla said staring in disbelief.

"It serves her right…she was getting too snooty for my tastes anyway." She replied as she walked away.

* * *

Fott: READ AND REVIEW!


	19. Chant

Fott: Another Chapter up please enjoy. I OWN THE SUN!!! XD

* * *

Hallway by the English Class

*End of class bell rings*

"Where is Miley?" I asked.

"I don't know I thought she was with you in class?" Mitchie replied.

"No. I thought she'd be skipping in your class today?" I responded.

"So where is she?" Paul questioned.

"If we knew where she was we wouldn't be asking each other the same question." Mitchie said crossing her arms.

" Let's ditch our last class to find her. Who's with me?!" Paul said putting a hand in.

"How is that supposed to help us find Miley?!" I asked.

"It's a teamwork thing…JUST DO IT!" He yelled as we all put our hands in.

"Now it's time for the chant! Please read it!" He added with a grin as he handed out papers.

"Uh…May we be brave." Mitchie said.

"In the faces of evil." I added.

"To find Miley is our goal!" Paul yells.

"On our quest may we find her unharmed." Mitchie said a little annoyed.

"If we do were gonna go kick some people's ass!" I yelled.

Everyone stared at me I shrunk back into place.

"That wasn't a part of the chant…" Paul whined.

"Get over yourself Paul…" I replied.

"Can't we all just get along?" She asks.

"Fine.." We said to each other.

LPOV

That's when we lifted our hands into the air in search of Miley. The hands thing was kind of lame but I did it anyways it seemed to signify hope. Nothing that bad could of happened to her right? Mitchie headed to the cafeteria while Paul looked in the bathrooms. I searched the classrooms that's when I ran into Nick speaking to…Mikayla?

EPOV

"Hey I've been thinking about you and me for a while." Nick said leaning up against the locker.

"Yeah..so?" Mikayla replied with a giggle.

"I just can't get you off of my mind.." Nick said with a chuckle.

"Really? I thought Miley was your type?" She asks.

"I tend to go for the bad girls..but can you blame me?" He said with a smirk.

"Nope." She said as she went in for a kiss.

"Hey Nick, Could I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Uh…" That was all he could say.

There was a pissed Mikayla in the background who knew who she would put on her to beat list.

"So…really you and Mikayla?" I said with a devious grin.

"Uh…it's complicated…" He said looking away.

"I bet it is..so about Miley.." I replied. (_man..they are soo clueless..)_

"What is she okay I haven't seen her since lunch?!" Nick exclaimed.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out…me either." I replied.

"Are you sure she didn't leave to go home early?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure that she would have said something to me about leaving early I'm starting to get a little worried about her. She needs to learn how to take care of herself ,but maybe I was wrong for thinking such a thing?" I added.

"True, but I'm going to help look for her with you no if's ands or buts okay well after I tell Mikayla that I'm leaving of course." Nick responded.

* * *

Fott: What do you think about the "Almost" couple

I mean he didn't ask and she didn't ask? xD READ AND REVIEW!!


	20. Scream

Fott: YAY Twentieth Chapter! xD Love it or hate it review tons or else I won't update this time.

* * *

**The Boiler Room**

"I didn't say anything…" I replied running off to the boiler room.(Damn it's hot in here…I'll go talk to that janitor in here.)

It was hot sticky and slightly musty in the room a man was hunched over working over the boiler/furnace. He looked scrawny but tall about 6'4" with a beard on his chin he had a bit of a tan he seemed nice enough. Even though his shirt was soaked in sweat. So not attractive..

"Hello, um…sir?" I tried to get his attention.

"Hello, so what brings you into the boiler room young miss?" He said with an English accent.

"Um…have you seen my friend about yea high brown hair blue eyes hails from Nashville, Tennessee?" I said making my description as definite as possible.

"Hmm..I saw a girl that had dirty blonde hair she was wearing purple, but she came down here asking for the keys to the boiler room closet I asked why she would want the keys then she ran off." He answered.

"Ashley…" I murmured.

"By the way another girl was with her she was carrying something it looked really heavy from the way she was struggling to take it back up the steps." He added.

"Was there anyone else with her?" I asked.

"There was one other girl but she looked like she was waiting up top the steps sort of like a look out..if you will I could not determine her appearance by the way." He replied slouching over his shovel.

"Oh well if you see a girl like I told ya earlier just let me know I have one more question for you." I said squinting at his smudged name tag.

"The name is Weldon…Weldon Widget. Your name would be?" Weldon asked.

"My name is Lily Truscott. Nice to meet your acquaintance ,but why do you work all the way down here?" I said shaking his grimy coal laced gloves then wiping it across my shirt.

"The same reason I have a job..for the money." He said with a laugh.

"Well let me know anything. If you see my friend okay?" I said.

"Sure sure." He replied waving me off to return to his diligent work.

I started up the steps when I got to the top and out into the hallway I bumped into Ashley. (Just the person I wanted to see..)

"Hey miner, What'd you do jump in a mine?" She asked mockingly.

"Well it's something along the lines of that you want some?" I asked holding up some coal.

"EW! Get that filth away from me!" She screamed swatting at it like it was a flock of gnats.

"Awe…poor Ash doesn't want to get dirty?" I taunted.

"No, Anyways watch where your going or you'll end up like your friend we bumped into during lunch." She threatened flipping her hair in one fluid motion.

"What did you do?!" I yelled.

"You'll find out..Eventually. Happy hunting…" She said in a sing-song voice with a sinister smile as she skipped along to her next class.

**In the Cafeteria**

Mitchie asked around inside of the cafeteria but no one had seen Miley since Mikayla and her had had an exchanging of words.

"Has anyone seen Miley?" She asks only to be ignored when she walked up to the lunch lady from line two.

"Um..Hello have you seen a girl about yea high ,brown hair, blue eyes, and has a hint of a Tennessean accent?" She described.

"Hi, I saw her earlier but she was talking to two girls one with dark brown hair and another with dirty blonde hair they seemed insistent on badgering her until she gave in or lashed out at them." Miss Piddlin said.

"Anything else?" Mitchie asked.

"After that she took off somewhere then she was followed by the two girls that's all I know for now." She added.

"Thank you…Miss Piddlin." She said before running out in search of her friends.

"Your welcome child DON'T FORGET TO EAT YOUR PEAS!!" She yelled.

**Bathrooms**

"Hey have any of you seen Miley?" Paul asked.

"You mean that hot chick that sits behind that Nick guy?" A kid named Tyson asked.

"Aw Don't be so sad her friend is still available.." Todd said with a wink.

"Anyways have either of you seen her or not?" He asked.

"I saw this hot chick headed my way or rather towards the nurses office a while ago but she was carrying somebody, I asked if she needed any help and she said no then for an added bonus she gave me a dirty look." Todd added.

"It was more of a glare if I do say so myself. She winked at me anyways.." Tyson said with a laugh.

"No it was at me you're the lame one!" Todd yelled.

"Take that back!" Tyson said shoving Todd.

"Why do I have to do everything!? Just because you came out a minute or two before me doesn't mean jack squat anymore!?!" Todd replied.

"I am the oldest and you will obey me?!" Tyson said grabbing Todd by the collar of his polo.

"Guys guys..calm down Do you know where the "hottie" went?" Paul asked really slowly.

"I saw her in the hallway walking with that Nick guy." Tyson replied.

"Okay thanks..uh…Todd and Tyson?" Paul said in confusion.

"No problem." Todd replied.

"It ain't nothing but a thang." Tyson added.

"I'll be going now…uh bye." he said as he bolted for the door.

Hallway near the History Class

We all met up to share what we had gathered.

"Lunch lady says Miley left in a hurry and the terrible two followed after her." Mitchie spoke.

"Uhm…two guys saw Mikayla take her to the nurses office." Paul added.

"Weldon from down under told me that Ashley was gonna leave her in the boiler room but she ran up the steps with Miley's body." I said.

"From what I'm hearing is that Miley ran away was knocked unconscious from hitting the stairs then was dragged to the nurses office and no one was there so…all that's left is?" She added.

"Where the hell is Miley?" I yelled running up to Mikayla and slamming her up against a locker.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She sneered.

"Yes, Yes we would." Mitchie replied crossing her arms.

"Back off." Ashley barked as my hand was smacked out of the way making me lose grip.

"Why should we OUR friend is missing who'd you think we'd go to for answers?" I said.

"We had you guys running around like chickens with your head cut off." Mikayla added with a smirk.

"Yeah. Ha-ha you guys will fall for anything and everything." Ashley cut in.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BESTFRIEND?!" I yelled as I was immediately held back.

"I didn't do anything did you Ash?" She asked her.

"Why no we were out picking on the innocent freshman." She replied.

"Likely story..you're a no good back stabbing bitch and you suck eggs!" I said.

"Oh now it's come to name calling again you'll never change." Ashley mocked as she walked away with Mikayla trailing behind.

"Was that necessary?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah if you want them off of our case." Ashley replied.

"Hmm..maybe your not so bad after all I had you all wrong Ashley." Mikayla added.

"Thanks I guess…wait a second is this an act of kindness or something?" She asked.

"Maybe, Maybe not?" she replied with a smirk. "It is however you want to take it."

**Back to Lily & Co**

"Damn it…" I murmured.

"Maybe she's in the last place we would have to look?" Mitchie suggested.

"I mean where haven't we looked?" Paul said sarcastically.

"We've looked in the cafeteria, the hallways, boiler room, bathrooms..where else could she be?" I said managing with what little information I'd been given.

A snap of finger was heard followed by,

"I know where she is?!" Mitchie squealed grabbing mine and Paul's wrists.

The Gym  
"Here we are yet again…" I said annoyed.

"I wonder what brought her here in the first place?" Paul asked.

"She probably thought that we knew where she was and hid in here but where is she?" I said looking around.

A figure hid in the darkness as it crept down the stairs something was knocked over.

"Who's there?!" I demanded searching through the darkness.

"What's that?" Mitchie said pointing to an odd shape.

"A hat?" Paul said.

"Crazy funky chunky…" I said.

"Overslept unkempt trying to look like Kira knightly.." Paul added.

"WRONG SHOW!" Mikayla yelled then quickly walked away.

"Okay…let's go check the locker rooms you go first Paul!" Mitchie said with a shove.

"Why do I have to go?" He whined.

"You are the "Man" of the group now so just go already!" I yelled shoving him down the steps.

"It's scary dark down here…" Mitchie said quickly grabbing onto Paul's arm.

"I think the light switch is broken…here let me get out my cell for some light." He said lighting the rest of the way.  
**  
**

**LOCKER ROOM**

"Okay..so I don't see Miley anywhere.." Paul said.

"If we turned on a light maybe we would be on our way to finding her?" Mitchie replied as she searched for a switch.

"Much better." She added.

All of a sudden a crash was heard across the way.

"Looks like that'd be my cue to leave.." Paul said only to be pulled back.

"Let's look behind the lockers or in them." I said signaling them to their stations.

"Not in here." he said opening up a row of lockers.

"Not over here either." Mitchie replied.

"No such luck.." I said.

We searched and searched. We turned the entire gym upside down. Where could she be?

"Hey guys I found a door leading somewhere below the gym." Paul said as we gathered behind him.

As we got closer and closer towards the end of the stairwell a light flickered on and off continuously. A figure was watching over a jumbling locker.

"Should we ambush or one on one?" I asked.

"What the heck are we gonna go or not?" Mitchie whispered flailing her arms about.

"Fine I'll go.." Paul said defeated.

"If you don't come back alive…" Mitchie said with a blush.

"What it isn't that crucial.." He said.

"Never mind then..I take what ever I was about to do or say back." She replied.

"Ok then..wish me luck." He said walking down into the room.

We waited a few minutes he didn't come back.

"I'm goin in.." I said.

"Wait for me!" Mitchie added.

Gym Basement

"Paul!" Mitchie called.

"Miley?" I shouted.

"Where are you?!" I yelled.

I heard a muffled scream…

* * *

Fott: Oh snap I made a cliff hanger!?! xD READ AND REVIEW?! REMEMBER 2 or 3 reviews and I WILL update! :D


	21. Betrayer

Fott: Thank you guys soo much! Everytime I read a review they make me giggle and inspire me to make more chapters so KUDOS to all of you people who are reviewing. Readers I give you my thanks. I don't own anything! Cept..some stuff. Hit me up on /FanoftheToons Check it for updates or look up my profile on here. :D

* * *

I turned the corner to see a jumbling locker.

"Man they are crafty.." I said.

"Now that we've found her so how do we get the locker open?" Mitchie asked.

"Wait before we do anything where is Nick and Paul?" I asked Mitchie just shrugged.

"Oh well Paul probably got scared and left." Mitchie replied.

"Somehow I doubt that.." I said rolling my eyes.

"Anyways did you find anything to bust open the lock?" She asked.

I searched the room for some thing to break the lock.

"I found something!" I whispered.

I ran up to the lock and started banging away at the lock wouldn't budge.

"Let me try." Mitchie whispered.

Mitchie tried her hand at the lock but she missed and hit the other locker dinting it. She seemed reluctant to try again so I tried my hand at it again.

"I finally found you guys!" Nick yelled.

"SHUT UP!" I harshly whispered shoving him the pliers.

Nick finally busted the lock. Inside the locker was a bawling Miley all tied up like one of those kidnapped victims.

"Everything is going to be okay." Nick whispered in her ear.

"Who did this to her?!" He added.

"Who do you think?" I said placing my hands on y hips.

"How could Mikayla do all of this by herself I mean it couldn't be her?" He murmured

"Yeah It wasn't my idea..she made me!" Ashley said running into the room clinging to Nick.

"Get off of me go back to Oliver." Nick said.

"Oliver left early so I followed the sounds of your voices and.." Ashley added.

"Bullshit.." Mikayla said stepping into the light.

"What are you two talking about?" Mitchie asked.

"Are you guys having another fight?" I added.

"That's what I would like to know Ashley…" Mikayla spoke stepping towards her.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about.." She replied.

"Like hell you do..I didn't even want to take it this far…but you just wouldn't stop." She said in disapproving tone.

"I don't like your tone of voice…" Ashley said turning towards the door.

"Where do you think your going?" I said stepping in front of the door.

"Nobody is leaving until we get answers…for Miley's sake." Nick said looking down at her.

"Admit it one of you is going to be responsible for all of this…" Mitchie said.

"Hey guys I got lost..plus I had to use the bathroom…"Paul added.

"We thought you died!?!" Mitchie said.

"You mean you thought I ran away.." He replied with a threatening look.

"What's that look for?" She asked.

"Just wanted to see the look on your face." He said with a chuckle.

"So immature.." She replied punching him the arm.

"Ouch...Okay I deserved that one.." He said rubbing his arm.

"Okay so who did what?" I demanded.

"I blame Mikayla for all of this." Ashley said looking her up and down.

"I didn't do anything wrong except going to the nurses office…" She replied.

"Wow she actually did something nice for Miley?" I said.

"Yeah I did cause I thought that their was something not right with her. She wasn't moving or anything like she was knocked out I found her passed out in the gym I was going to leave her in a locker but I decided that was too mean." She added.

We all had our mouths hanging open all of us except Ashley.

"Okay now it's your turn to talk Ashley." Paul said.

"Fine..It's all Mikayla's idea I'm not adding anything else. She's lying to you." She said with pleading eyes.

"Drop the act Ashley nobody is buying the shit that you are trying to sell.."

"What happened to us trusting each other?" She said looking her dead in the eye.

"The moment I figured out that you were..lying" Mikayla said cutting off eye contact.

"Wow..you guys need to...WORK IT OUT!" Mitchie said jumping and punching the air.

Everyone looked at her with odd facial expressions.

"It was on that episode of my twin sisters cousin's show Sonny with A Chance?" She added.

"Oh yeah the one with that guy with the puppets..uh.." Paul said.

"Jeff Dunham?" Mikayla said with a laugh.

"No way your cousin is THE Sonny Monroe?!" Ashley yelled.

"Yes..that and my twin sister is Demi Lovato." She said with a mixture of annoyance and jealously.

"Wow…no way!" Was all everyone could say and or yell.

"ANYWAYS..let's get back to the matter at hand!" She yelled.

"Mikayla please tell us the truth.." I said calmly.

"I did I'm not lying, I promise you I wouldn't do some lame prank like this..I would have been wayyy crueler but..not now." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Fine I DID IT!?!" Ashley finally cracked.

"But why I thought we were friends..?" Mikayla said.

"I only used you to get what I wanted…" Ashley said with an evil laugh.

"Which was?" She asked.

"I got Oliver, I almost got rid of Miley, I was planning to get rid of you first but there is something about Miley that just caught my attention..maybe if I got rid of her first you'd be jealous? I thought If I took Nick away you would recognize me but then I found another person to make jealous? All I wanted was to be an equal to you and you just treated me like I was a nobody" She said staring at me.

"So you are using Oliver to make me jealous..or to annoy the Hell out of me.." I said realizing the truth.

"A little of both but no matter..just a minor set back" She said.

"A minor set back?" Mikayla said with a laugh. "Your just making everything worse screwing yourself over, you are not welcome here ,so get the hell out of here." She added.

"I'm leaving but you all better watch your backs from now on…" She said in a dark tone.

"I'm not afraid of you.." Mikayla responded blocking off her exit.

"You should be..I'll make sure everyone is miserable especially you." She said pointing her finger in Mikayla's face.

"Get that thing outta my face…bitch." Mikayla retaliated.

"Make me.." She said shoving her making her fall backwards onto the steps.

Mikayla hit the wall hard even though she caught herself with her hands she tripped up the steps cutting her forehead open.

"Now you've gone and done it.." Mikayla said wiping blood off of her forehead.

"I've had enough of this…" Miley said standing in front of Mikayla blocking Ashley from getting any closer.

"What are you doing…?" Mikayla asked.

"I'm tired of all this..I've had enough..If you're gonna fight someone fight me.." Miley said.

"Miley that was cool and all but..um you're still tied up." Mikayla said stating out the obvious.

"Oh sweet nibblets!" Miley said hopping over to her friends to help untie her. "Gimme just a second."

_**Five Minutes Later…**_

"Okay, I'm back..so uh..yeah leave her alone." Miley said.

"What are you going to do about it?"Ashley teased.

"I don't have to prove myself to you." Miley said helping Mikayla up and moving her to her left side.

"That's right Miley!" Nick said only to get a glare from Miley.

I just snickered behind him while Paul and Mitchie were "supposedly" holding hands.

"Whatever I'm outta here.." She replied with a scowl as she ran up the steps.

"Man…what a bitch…" Mikayla ,Miley ,and I said in unison we looked at each other then we laughed.

* * *

Fott: THANKS MORE REVIEWS MORE CHAPTERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! 3 one or tree reviews plz xD


	22. An Item?

Fott: You guys miss me? Yes or No?

**Disclaimer...I own nothing related to this story except the plot. xD**

Random Question of the day: I want to go rock climbing and eat a jar of pickles is that possible without getting hurt?

(REPEAT..READ REVIEW REPEAT...)

* * *

**The Next Week**

**MPOV**

Strangely enough the popular table was torn in two.. It was not really surprising to our table because we only associated with Mikayla from time to time. But we were far from friends even though Miley stepped into help she still had a pride issue. Rumors were running rampant in our school ever since the split of the populars.I kept hearing that Ashley had AIDS while Mikayla had an abortion after having sex with none of them were true. Time to make a new friend..

**EPOV**

"So are we friends now?" I said.

"We can be associates for now I don't want people thinking the wrong thing…" Mikayla said scanning the halls for her posse.

"Okay.." I said starting to walk away as her posse came over to her.

"What was that all about?" Samantha asked.

"It's nothing.." Mikayla said walking away leaving her friends with questionable expressions on their faces.

History went like it did normally except Ashley and her friends took over the back of the class while Mikayla and her posse sat up front. The teacher was not even going to bring this matter into question.

**Gymnasium**

Ashley was stalking the hallway pushing people out of her way.

"Make way people.." One of her lackeys shouted.

Many moved out of the way. Good thing Mikayla was already in the gym. Not that she was waiting on anyone she just didn't want to deal with Ashley.

"Hello everyone." Ashley yelled as her

Nobody returned her "polite" gesture.

"Shut up and sit down.." I yelled.

"Who said that?!" She yelled back.

"Your mom!" A guy yelled and high five his friends who were laughing along with him.

She ran up to the guy and slapped him across the face the guy sat in shock while his friends started to move up and away from her.

"That's what I thought." She murmured.

We all just kept our eyes on Mikayla as she walked across the gymnasium floor. Drama is about to unfold..

Ashley turned to look at us then she snickered and started to walk away then as they crossed paths they glared at each other.

"Back stabbing bitch.." Mikayla said under her breath.

"Takes one to know one.." Ashley replied.

Everyone started to crowd around them as they shoved each other.

"You used me.." Mikayla said shoving her.

"So what I got what I wanted. Didn't I?" She said shoving her back with a smirk.

"I'll wipe that smirk right off of your face!" Mikayla yelled throwing a punch.

It didn't connect it only grabbed air. Ashley was dodging most of her punches it was like she was superhuman.. Mikayla was running out of steam.

"They can't fight like this everyday.." I said.

"Why not it's not our problem Ashley is a controlling psycho bitch…" Lily replied.

"Well if Mikayla's in this fight I am going to help!" I said standing up.

"Fine..I'll help.." Lily said defeated.

I decided to jump in even though we aren't friends it's the least I could do so I ended up dragging lily with me.

"Knock it off ." I yelled pushing through the crowd.

Ashley sucker punched Mikayla in the gut she fell to the ground. Then quickly got up and punched Ashley in the jaw.

"You guys need to.." I said standing in between them.

In that exact instant I realized that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time..

**Nurses Office**

"Why the hell did she jump in like that?" Mikayla murmured.

"How should I know?" Lily questioned.

"You're her best friend!" She added

"No duh Sherlock…" Lily said.

"If she up give her this note..don't read it..or else.." She said walking out of the room.

"Fine.." Lily pouted she set it near the bed.

"Ugh..what..happened hey..who the heck are these people?" I said sitting up in the bed.

"Uh..I dunno..EVERYBODY GET OUTTA HERE!?!" She screamed.

Many people went out while Oliver walked in with flowers Lily just glared he ignored her.

"hey about earlier, but I'm here to apologize for my girlfriend.." He said handing me the flowers

"Save it..out of all the times to come back and talk why now?" I said with a scowl.

"Come back? Did I really ever leave?" He replied.

"Yes, you left us for Ashley…can't you see that she is changing you?" I added.

"Sometimes change is a good thing Miley.." He said.

"But why did you decide to come back into our lives…we thought that you chose Ashley and now this.?" I asked.

"I don't need to explain myself to you. I thought we could work this out but I guess not. So I guess this is good bye.." He said walking out the door

"Man. What a jerk.." Lily said.

"I think he is…I'm not going to get into this. He seems like he cares but he doesn't care?" I replied.

"I have no idea what you just said.." Lily added reading a J-14 magazine.

"LILY?!" I yelled jumping out of the bed snatching the magazine away.

"Come on Miley!" She pleaded as I kept it out of reach.

"By the way there is a note on the table for you." She added.

"I wonder who from?" I murmured. (_I hope it's nick… :D not that I'm expecting anything from him..)_

The note read:

_Miley,_

_Why do you keep butting into my affairs? Do me a favor and stay out I can handle things on my own._

_I'm only doing things my way. Ashley won't be a problem anymore neither will you if you stand in my way._

_Ps: Don't worry about Nick I've got him wrapped around my finger...  
_

_Mikayla_

"Um..okay?" I said.

"What? I wanna read!" Lily replied hopping on the other side of the bed.

"I'm kind of worried about Ashley.." I said biting my lip.

"Why?" She asked.

"I think Mikayla is on to something and it the odds are it ain't all good." I replied.

"When does she ever do something good..besides that time last week." She said.

"I have no idea..but the JONAS BROTHERS ARE HAWT!" I said as I looked through J-14's newest poster.

"Do tell..?" Lily added with a smirk.

"So…yeah I have something to tell you.."

"Good news Bad news scenario?" She asked.

"Um..a little of both." I said.

"Just say it."

"I think Mikayla and Nick are an Item.." I blurted out.

"Hm..how can I say this without you freaking out?" Lily questioned.

"What..please don't tell..me.." I said.

"I kind of walked in to them almost kissing?" she said slowly walking towards the door.

"ALMOST KISSING?!" I yelled.

"Uh…yeah..so I'm gonna go now bye!" Lily said before running out the door.

I looked in the mirror and saw that I had a black eye the size of a tennis ball.

"COULD THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?!" I screamed.

"What's going on in here?!" the nurse yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!?!" I yelled back.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?" She yelled back.

"I'M YELLING BECAUSE IM ANGRY!" I shouted.

"Um…okay why are you angry?" She asked.

"You want me to summarize or would you like the full story?" I said.

"Umm…summary please?" She replied.

"Long story short, I butt in when I'm not needed and my ex-best guy friend is blind to the fact that his girlfriend is a psycho bitch who is just using him to piss off my best friend who likes him." I said.

"Well…high school sucks but if you do what is right and everything should be fine." She said with a smile.

"Thanks. I just don't know what to do…" I said as tears were forming to my eyes I wiped them away as if I had a windshield for a face.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now ,but just do the right thing and you'll be okay." She added before leaving me alone.

"Easier said than done.." I grumbled as I walked out of the room.

* * *

Fott: Okay you guys like or dislike?

Favorite part/chapter of this story so far and why?

READ AND REVIEW!!!


	23. Chapter 23

Fott: Question of the day: Who is your most liked or hated character in this story and why?

Yeah..this chapter almost didn't get made..all of this comes out of my head and typed directly into the computer

ENJOY! THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS FAVES AND ALERTS!?!

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Friendship and Rumors**

Mikayla sat on the left side of the lunch room with her posse, while Ashley sat to the right.

They both glared at each other then turned away to the side to whisper something into a girl's ear causing them to laugh. Nick was sitting next to Mikayla while Oliver was on the other side of the cafeteria sitting next to Ashley. They also glared at each other. We all just watched them have a glaring contest.

"We are all in the middle of this mess." I said.

"It's not like we started it or anything Miley!?!" Lily said looking at me.

"I can't help it that I'm the prime target for bullies…"I said frustrated.

"Yeah you said the same thing in middle school, when the cracker was around." She added.

"Let's not remind me of how much a bully magnet I am…" I groaned.

"Okay then…so what's going on with you two?" Lily questioned.

"Nothing much just the usual. Paul is being a complete dork." Mitchie said with a laugh.

"I'm not a dork you are!" He said.

"It takes one to know one." She replied.

"Touché." Paul spoke defeated.

"You guys need to stop being so buddy-buddy with each other and just go out already." Lily said.

"Uh…" They both stared at each other then turned away blushing.

"Aw…looks like we are going to have another couple to worry about." I said with a smirk.

"What are you getting at?" Paul said.

"Yeah what are you implying?" Mitchie asked.

"Oh Nothing… It's better to leave you two in the dark." I said with a smirk.

"Geez you two are clueless…" Lily said biting off a carrot.

"Hey nerds!" Ashley said walking over to our table.

"We are not nerds..unlike you." Lily said.

"If I were a nerd I wouldn't be sitting over with the popular crowd would I?" She said.

"You might think you are popular but from where we are standing you are the lowest of the low." I said.

"Whatever see you lamos later." She said grabbing onto Oliver and walking out the door.

"Please remind me why do we put up with her nonsense?" Lily said.

"To not piss off Mikayla…well more than usual." I said.

"I'm not even going to ask anymore questions cause your answers just plain suck.." Lily said with a laugh.

"How is that even the slightest bit funny?" I asked with a cocked brow.

"I dunno that's why I thought of a hilarious joke." Lily said then started laughing again.

"I don't even want to know.." I replied quickly walking to the door.

"Hey Miley wait up!" A familiar voice said.

"Um…hey." I said. _(Oh..great now what?)_

"Can we go take a walk?" Nick asked.

"Um…sure?" I answered. (_This couldn't be more unpleasant…)_

"Have you been hearing rumors going around about Ashley and Mikayla?" He asked.

"The only ones I have heard were about Mikayla."

"Do you know who is making these mean accusations about her?"

"I think its Ashley but I'm not too sure I'd approach her, but I don't want Oliver getting into it with you or Mikayla." I said.

"Figures…some people are just blind you gotta actually take the time to get to know them ,but I guess Mikayla has been a little sour towards people lately but I can change her for the better." He said with a smile.

(_If only, if only that smile on his face could be for me…_) "You think?"

"I really don't want anyone to get hurt." I said.

"Yeah me either but I guess that's the way the cookie crumbles?" He replied.

"I guess so..but do you really think you can bring out the best in her?" I asked.

"For sure! I promise!" He said clasping my hands.

"I hope it's a promise that you can keep." I murmured. (_I don't know how to even begin to describe how weird this is…hopefully Mikayla won't show up._)

"What are you doing NICK?!" Mikayla said as he quickly let go of my hands.

"Not a thing this isn't what it looks like I promise!" He said running towards her.

(I think this is my chance to escape!) I thought as I walked away.

"Wait a min hold that thought. Where do you think your going?" She asked crossing her

I had been caught.

"Uhm…to class?" I squeaked with a nervous smirk across my face.

"It's not like you are gonna be late or anything sit back, relax don't worry I'll be nice." She said with a smile.

MPOV

_It was oddly suspicious..those kind of smiles come once in a blue moon. _

_Maybe Nick has made her happy?_

_Somehow something seems out of place…_

_I was pulled aside this was not gonna go as I planned maybe she is the "extremely" jealous type?_

_EPOV_

"Look..I already explained this to you and I'm not gonna repeat myself. You know what I'm talking about right?" She said.

"Yeah I do..but it wasn't my fault..he!" I said.

"Yeah..I get it but I don't care you know what I'm capable of so just don't bother." She added.

"I..I understand well I'm going to class now bye." I replied before speeding down the hallway.

"Heh that's what I thought." she said. "What do you see in her anyway?"

"She reminds me of a nicer you." He put it bluntly.

"Me? Nice? Pfft..what're you smoking?" She replied with a laugh.

"I think you guys oughta be friends. I mean one more person wouldn't hurt. " Nick said.

"I also think that you guys are kind of like sisters you guys fight a lot but you know if you weren't so stubborn…" He added but got interrupted.

"I'm not about to let her into my exclusive posse. You got to be kidding me..lalalala.." She said covering her ears and running down the halls.

"Mikayla wait up already!" He yelled.

* * *

Fott: Enjoying yourselves everyone? READANDREVIEW! the more reviews I get the faster I type and submit my chapters.

Answer: My favorite would have to be Lily cause she seems like me but I'm not that violent and snappy as she is.

My least favorite would have to be..Oliver because he is basically love dumb.

**WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS?**


	24. Chaper 24

Fott: I SMELL A SONG TITLE! xD

Miley: All I smell is rotten food.

*walks out with trash*gets stared at by random people*

Fott:...can I have my face and body back please?!

Miley:...well yeah she owns nothing. Enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 24 - Give Love a Try**

**The Next Day**

APOV

Mikayla walked into the school with Nick happily chatting about a TV sitcom. I stuck my foot out to trip her up. She fell to her face like total face plant. If I wasn't happy she couldn't be happy. I love my life!

EPOV(End point of view :D)

Nick helped her up with a smile she walked on as if nothing ever happened. Nobody laughed except for Ashley and her crew Oliver was just watching from the sidelines with an odd expression on his face.

"Ash why'd you do that?" Oliver questioned.

"Because I felt like it if you have a problem then get over yourself.." She responded.

"The problem isn't with me its with you."

"I have no problems except on one thing and that is your constant bitching about trivial matters that don't even concern you." She replied filing her nails.

"Okay I'm sorry if I made you angry please what can I do to make you feel better? Anything at all?" He pleaded.

"Anything?" She asked with a sinister smile.

Making Oliver seemingly regret his choice of words and slightly uncomfortable.

Nothing happened in History class. Everyone was apparently overtired but I guess gym class would change that real quick.

**GYM**

"Alright you maggots drop and give me twenty?!" Major JP yelled.

"I hate it when we get subs some of them are just insane.." Lily said.

"I agree." I replied.

"I hate doing pushups.." Nick added with a grunt.

After we got through twenty-five jumping jacks and many other things. We took a five minute run around the gym. By that time then everyone was wiped out on the bleachers.

"……….I can't feel my arms." I groaned.

"I hurt in places that I never thought existed…" Nick said flopping back over on top of the bleachers.

"I will never walk, crawl, or run ever again.." Lily dramatically said.

"Good Work everyone! Class dismissed!" He yelled.

Everyone just lay there until they heard the bell.

**LUNCH TIME!!!**

We all straggled into the A La Carte lines. Nothing seemed appetizing

"I mean pork loaf with a side of corn?" I complained.

"Oh look Miley, they have our favorites Chicken nuggets and French fries!" Lily squealed.

"Hu..rray.." I replied as I shuffled through the line.

I slammed my tray onto the table everyone just stared at me.

"Uh..Miley are you okay? You don't look so hot.." Mitchie asked.

"Don't worry about me I'm just fine.." I replied before falling backwards onto the floor.

"Now what?" Paul questioned.

"What do ya think peas for brains?!" Lily said hitting him over the head.

"The nurses office? Again…?" Mitchie replied helping me get up to walk.

Nurses Office

The sign read :

"**Out of town coming back in two days fend for yourselves****."**

"Isn't that pleasant?" Mitchie said.

"What kind of nurse is she?! Paul spoke.

"The kind that never gets a sub nurse on short notice.." Lily added.

"Figures.." Mitchie said.

"So now what?" Paul asks.

"I dunno we can't just leave her here oh well she'll be fine." Lily replied.

As I heard their voices I quickly rose out of their arms saying,

"I'm up what'd I miss?!"

"Nothing just that the nurse was out and you were not all there." Mitchie explained.

"Oh…okay.." I said before getting dizzy then I was held up by Lily.

"Woah there.." She said as I stumbled.

"I'm okay now..just got a little dizzy here." I said.

"You sure?" Lily replied.

"Yes. How many times do I have to say it?!" I added.

**ENGLISH CLASS**

"Hey cutie." Mikayla greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, I know I'm cute but you are a hottie times ten." Nick replied blushing.

"You know it." She added as she walked to her seat.

(_I know that Mikayla isn't a heartless bitch even though she wants everyone to think that she is. But at least she isn't a complete slut like Ashley.) _I thought.

"Hey Miley can I copy off of your notes from yesterday?" Nick asks.

"Sure here you go." I replied handing him the papers. (_If only, If only..)_

"Thanks." He said with a huge grin.

I was dwelling on my thoughts about what all has happened to me this year. Even though I am a freshman this year is starting to get odd..

*****BELL RINGS*****

* * *

Fott: IM RUNNIN OUTTA IDEAS! PLZ HELP! haha..im semi kidding.

Q:Where should I go from here?

A: Up

Q2: What would you like to happen in this story?

A2:I know NILEY of course xD

Q3: Where do you think this story is going?

A3: This time you guys can answer my questions. :D

**Q4: Why was this chapter so short?**

**A4: I ran outta brain juice I promise the next chapter will be better :D*crosses fingers***

**33-----READ AND REVIEW! -----33  
**


	25. Breaking Point

Fott: Hey everyone! THANK YOU FOR EVERY ReView I HAVE GOTTEN SO FAR! EYE 3 U GUYS! So has everyone seen or heard Demi's newest Music Video for Remember December? Go Check it out! :D

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for the plot.  
**

Song of the week : Tik Tok by Keysha I dunno why but I have that song playing alot. :D

Q:What sounds better? A taco or a hamburger?

Random guy named steve: I want a pizza!

Fott:...WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Steve:...I just wanted to answer th...

*pulls out a pie bazooka*1..2..

Steve:...alright,alright I'm leaving...to interrupt another story! *insert evil laugh*

Fott:NOOooooo!!! oh well..xD*runs after in slow motion then gives up after five minutes* Oh yeah that was Steve from..my first fan-fiction Am I enough or Dear Raven..anyways he likes to interrupt things..If he were here I'd glare at him but he ran away. So..ENJOY READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**A MONTH LATER…**

All was not well in Nick and Mikayla's paradise. Ashley kept showing up where ever they were with Oliver interrupting their date nights and other things. They weren't friends but she kept on and on Oliver was just along for the ride. She was trying Mikayla's patience until..

**LUNCH TIME**

Nick went over to sit by Mikayla after talking to us for a little while we were out turning in our work for a previous class.

"Hey babes." He said putting his arm around her.

"Hey cutie." She said before kissing him.

"Hey look Ollie, ugly and uglier I hope they don't have kids. they'd look horrendous!" Ashley said with a laugh as she pulled Oliver along.

"Hey Oliver control you're bitch of a girlfriend!" Nick yelled.

"Dude don't call my girl a bitch if anyone is a bitch it'd have to be you." Oliver replied.

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that!" Mikayla said slapping him across the face.

"Don't hit my boyfriend!" Ashley retailed slapping her across the face.

They exchanged blows every minute everyone started to crowd them as they fought each other.

"What's going on?!" I said to Lily.

"I don't know I'll go check." She replied running into the cafeteria.

"Miley come quick Oliver , Ashley , Nick, and Mikayla are fighting with each other!" She yelled.

"This can't be happening.." I murmured. (_Did I not get done talking to Nick about this?! We were only gone ten minutes!)_

Oliver started to knee Nick in the gut and Nick came back with a punch in his jaw. Ashley was getting a beat down by Mikayla everyone around them were taking pictures and video phoning the fight.

Oliver gave Nick a swift kick in the rib but he caught it just in time and twisted Oliver's ankle causing him to scream in pain.

Ashley smashed Mikayla's face into a nearby food tray Mikayla was covered in food. Mikayla picked up a chair and started swinging Ashley picked up a chair and fought back.

"Wow..they are crazy..must be the steroids in the lunch food..that or hormones." Lily said.

"I thought you were a maniac.." I replied she then gave me a death look.

"I was only kidding.." I added backing away slowly.

"So what should we do?" Lily asked.

"You are asking me to solve this?!" I replied.

"Do I look like a miracle worker to you?!" I yelled.

"No need to yell.." She said plugging her ears.

"I'm gonna go interrupt them once again!" I said.

"If you don't come back can I have your shoe collection?" Lily asked.

I shot her a mean look.

"Never..mind then." she shrank back.

I walked in front of Mikayla and Ashley as they were fighting then grabbed them both by the collar.

"You idiots need to stop all of this nonsense boys hold em back." I said walking away as they frantically tried to kill one another only to be held back by two strong guys.

"Let me go!" Ashley said struggling.

"You're going to pay for this Stewart!?" Mikayla yelled.

"Yeah yeah I stopped caring a second ago.." I yelled back.

"You little shit." Mikayla cursed.

"Save it." I said holding my hand up.

I stood in front of the boys as they fought the moment they saw me in the middle they stopped.

"Miley get out of the way." Nick said angrily.

"Yeah get outta the way!" Oliver demanded.

"Make me. I mean all of this over two petty girls?" I reminded them.

"Maybe you are right.." Nick said looking over to Mikayla as he left her to go out to apologize.

"I make her happy and she makes me happy that's all that should matter right?!" Oliver said looking to Ashley until a certain girl caught his eye.

"I need to go…don't think this is over!" Oliver said taking Ashley away.

"I'll go after him…we need to talk." Lily said running after him.

"Lily..wait!" I called to her when I was pulled back onto the floor my head being slammed against the cold marble.

"I told you not to interfere…" Mikayla spoke.

"Mikayla what are you doing?" I yelled.

"But no..you just wouldn't stay away…" she added.

"I'm sorry let go MIKAYLA!?!" I yelled as I struggled to get free.

"I'll let you go straight into the trash!" She replied.

"No! augh.." I yelled as I fell into the trash.

"That'll teach you to meddle in my affairs.." She said walking away.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" I sighed. (_Who knew there was a trash bin out here..?)_

**Hallway Near English Class**

"We need to talk Ashley.."He began.

"I have nothing to say to you for the moment ,but if you want to talk you know where to find me after school.." She said.

"I know.." He made a face.

She immediately pulled him in for a kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"No reason." She said with a smile then walked into class.

"Oliver I need to speak with you..alone." Lily demanded.

Oliver turned away from the door.

"What do you want?" He said rudely.

"What I want is..for you to come back to make things normal again well..everything back to normal starting with us." Lily said.

"How can I fix us if there is was no us to begin with?" he said.

"I used think we could have been something more ,but. Ashley's changed you into a heartless fool.."She replied.

Oliver quickly grabbed Lily's wrist and spun her around..

**Back at the Trash**

"A little help? Anyone?" I yelled.

"Hello who's out there?" A person spoke.

"Over here the trash bin!" I yelled.

As I was helped out of the huge garbage.

"Thanks." I said wiping off all of the sludge on my clothes.

"No problem I want to talk to you about something." Nick spoke.

"Yeah? What is it?" I ask.

"I think I've made a HUGE mistake..!" He says.

"Oh my gosh Nick just tell me already!" I panicked.

"Okay well I think. I'm going to break up with Mikayla.." He mumbled.

"WHAT SONNY IS STUCK IN A WELL?!" I yelled.

"NO!! WHAT EPISODE DID YOU WATCH?!" He replied.

"It is a good episode plot though..ah..Channy is the best thing since sliced bread. 3" I said.

"Um..anyways I don't want to be a heartbreaker but it has to be done.." He added rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks but..why are you telling me this again?" I asked.

"You're my best friend so I thought I'd tell you first." He said staring.

"Wha..what is it? Is there something on my face?!" I panic.

"No you just look so cute with that lost look on your face." He said with a laugh.

"What are you trying to say I'm some type of lost puppy?!" I yelled frustrated.

"No I wasn't trying to say anything." He replied blushing. (_She's cute even when she's frustrated.)_

"Never mind let's go back to the school..er cafeteria." He added as he opened the door for me.

"Thanks.." I said as I blushed.

**Back in the hallway**

**LPOV**

He spun me around…we were face to face. His eyes looked like they were searching for something they seemed lost as if looking for a way out. I couldn't look away his brown eyes were so captivating I loved the way his long flowing locks of dark brown hair framed his face. I missed his smile..his laughter..his stupidity? As God as my witness I think I'm..in love with Oliver?!

"Oliver..What are you doing?!" She asked with a blush forming upon her face.

"This." He said kissing her.

They kissed for a solid two and a half minutes before they broke apart.

"You..shouldn't have done that..you've got a girlfriend!" She said pushing him away.

"Lily..please don't go..I need you." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry Oliver but I need to go into class I'm already late. You should head on to your class.." Lily replied before walking towards the door.

"Wait!" He said but he was too late she had already walked into class shutting the door behind her.

*Bell Rings*

"Damn it.." Oliver cursed.

* * *

Fott: I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! :D REVIEW AND CONQUER!!

A:Hamburger I dunno I had tacos last night but..yeah that sounds really good right now. :)

TODAY'S QUESTION:What are you wanting to eat right now and would you eat it underwater?


	26. Kissin U

Fott: EVERYONE MISS ME?! lol j/k THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL OF YOUR reVIEWS!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH THAT MY HEART COULD BUST FROM THE LOVE OVERLOAD!!!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. etc..blah blah blah ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**Recap…**

**Niley?**

"Thanks but..why are you telling me this again?" I asked.

"You're my best friend so I thought I'd tell you first." He said staring.

"Wha..what is it? Is there something on my face?!" I panic.

"No you just look so cute with that lost look on your face." He said with a laugh.

**Loliver?**

"Oliver what are you doing?!" She asked with a blush forming upon her face.

"This." He said kissing her.

They kissed for a solid two and a half minutes before they broke apart.

"You..shouldn't have done that..you've got a girlfriend!" She said pushing him away.

**After School**

Oliver sat outside of Lily's locker so many thoughts were running through his head.

(_I finally understand…I was lying to myself .) _He thought_._

Everyone came pouring out of their classes. Oliver was looking for one girl in particular..

He turned the corner only to bump into…Ashley.

"Oh hey Ash. J" He said faking a smile.

"Hey Ollie, So I'm here and I'm ready to listen to what you have to say." She said hoping for something special.

"Um.. Ashley…I want to break up with you.." He mumbled.

"What was that last part you said?" She asked.

"I..I..I.." He stuttered.

"OUT WITH IT ALREADY?!" She yelled.

"I WANT TO BREAK UP WITH YOU!?!" He yelled back.

"Oh..well you didn't have to yell..*sniff*" She spoke trying to hold back tears.

"Ashley please.." He comforted her.

"No! Get away from me! I don't need your sympathy.." She yelled with tears flowing down her face.

"Please Ashley don't make this harder than it has to be.." He said as everyone was staring at them.

"What you don't want me to make a scene?!" She shouted.

"Trouble in paradise Ashley?" Mikayla's icy voice rang in her head she started to look around but Mikayla wasn't there.

She ran out of the building in tears.

"Ashley..WAIT!?" He yelled but to no avail.

Lily was coming down the stairs chatting with Miley and Nick.

"So what are you guys going to do about..oh..it's you why are you by my locker?" She scoffed.

"Lily..we need to talk.."Oliver said taking her by the hand.

"Oliver let me go we have nothing to talk about." She said coldly.

"Lily I want you to go out with me." He said with a deep scarlet blush starting to take over his face.

"I don't know what to say.." She said.

"Please say yes?" Oliver questioned.

"Okay not only did you kiss me? You've also been ignoring me, treating my friends like crap ever since you and Ashley together to add you already have a girlfriend what am I to you?" She asks.

"You mean OUR friends?" He replied.

"Not the way I see it." She retorted.

"You don't have to worry about Ashley anymore we. Broke up." He said staring at the ground.

"Oh now that you've broken up with her you want me to be the rebound?" She said.

"No it's not like that at all. Lily listen to me.." Oliver spoke but was cut off.

"No you listen ignoring me like that and being a jerk then trying to win me back? I don't understand you at all Oliver.."Lily turned away.

"I know. I just wish I could press rewind and everything be like it used to be.." Oliver said.

"In life we don't get second chances.." Lily replied.

"I know that's why I'm going to make things right between us..well everyone but mainly you." He added with a weak smile.

"So what you are saying is to give you a second chance?" Lily asked

"Well…yes?" He replied making those puppy dog eyes.

"I'll think about it.." She said turning to walk away.

"I can't take leave you to your thoughts because I know if you think about it you are gonna say no. So I want a straight answer right now at this moment." He said sternly.

"..yes…"She mumbled.

"What was that?" He playfully asked.

"I said yes." She said with an irritated face.

Oliver looked into her eyes those bright ocean blue eyes that seemed to delve into her soul.

"You know I've never felt happier in my life." He said pulling her in close.

"Really?" She replied kissing him.

Nothing could ruin this moment…

The Next Day

The two lovebirds were seen holding hands as a fuming Ashley and her crew surrounded Lily.

"What did I do?" Lily asks innocently as her grip on Oliver's hand got tighter.

"You stole my boyfriend! I want him back." Ashley said grabbing on Oliver's other arm.

Lily lost her death grip on Oliver as desperately tried to reach for her their fingertips touched. They missed and were pulled away from each other. Lily landed on the floor as she was getting up she looked around for Oliver ,but he was no where to be found. History class was so boring all they did was take two quizzes and read four chapters along with review for the entire weeks quizzes. Oliver , and Ashley's crew were nowhere to be found.

*Bell rings*

"Where'd that bitch go?" Lily snapped. (Whoever said I wasn't the jealous type was talking out their ass)

"I have no earthly idea.." I groaned wiping the eye boogers from my eyes.

"Hey Miley.." Nick said.

"Oh hey Nick." I replied.

We all got to do our exercises class was moving quickly but as for lily's problem..

LUNCH

Ashley still wasn't anywhere to be found even Mikayla asked us where she was.

We all decided to go search for her. .

* * *

Fott: Everyone enjoy? hate it? LOOK UP MY PROFILE AND VOTE FOR WHAT SHOW I SHOULD DO NEXT! THAT OR REVIEW AND TELL ME!

Question of The day: What is your favorite Celebrity couple and why?Mine is Taylor squared they are too cute! xD


	27. Twisted

Fott: HERE ARE MY RESPONSES TO YOUR REVIEWS! :D

Kaye: Thanks for the reviews and I'm trying to make it so nick and miley have a moment in the next few chapters. I promise!! :D

worldlygirl: No the monkey name is Jeff lol Steve is just some random guy. xD

Holz1o1: Thank you soooo much for the encouraging comment :) And I have no earthly idea I guess when ever I can't think up anything anymore.

Fott: You know the drill I own nothing and I own the plot. READ AND REVIEW!!

* * *

We all split up to find Ashley and Oliver.

Mikayla,Nick,and I were on a team even though I wasn't too thrilled about it. While Lily was with Mitchie and Paul. We all went our separate ways…

?????

"You thought you could just leave me and cheat on me with another girl?!" Ashley yelled.

"I didn't cheat on you I..mmmhph.." He said as she gagged and blind folded him.

"Not another..word." Ashley said.

"Mfmmphmm!!" He yelled through the cloth.

"You didn't really break up with me..you were just playing a mean trick on me." She said with a grin as she sat across his lap.

"Mhhmmphm.."he said as he struggled.

" No I think I'm quite comfortable here thank you for being concerned. Aw you care about me." She added snuggling into his shoulder.

"Now I have you all to myself again." She said with a smile as she took off the cloth around his mouth.

"Let me go Ashley. NOW!" He yelled.

"It's no use in yelling nobody can hear your pathetic cries for help." She replied.

"Why are you doing this?!" He said with a panicked tone.

"I get what I want your like a toy I bought you, I'm going to keep you until you are broken down and useless." She said with a sinister smile.

"Broken…?" He questioned.

"But don't worry I won't break you too badly.." She added as she dove in to kiss him.

Main Office

"Where'd you think she'd take him?" Paul asked.

"Can't be in the gym..or in the bathrooms."I said.

"The only place I could think of would have to be in the boiler room but remember the last time we were there…this and that happened rather not have to go through all of that again.." I added.

"Should we notify the principal?" Mitchie asks.

"No we I mean I can handle this on my own. I mean it's only Ashley.."I replied.

Hallway 1

"I think we are walking in circles.." I said as I dragged my feet.

"I think you need to shut up..you've been complaining about walking ever since lunch ended an hour ago.." Mikayla replied.

"Hey guys I don't like the situation either so could both of you just drop it?" Nick said annoyed as he searched the bathrooms.

"Sorry.." We said in unison.

We glared at each other.

"I think I'm going to go off on my own.." Mikayla said.

"Okay I guess it's time that we took our separate ways that way we can cover more ground." Nick added.

"Yeah I guess I'm okay with that." I said in agreement.

We all made our separate ways but for some reason I knew that this split wouldn't last long for one of us.

We all started to search the school for answers but to no avail.

"Hey Mikayla I've got something to say to you.." Nick said pulling her back.

"What is it?" She asked as they were walking.

"I'm sorry but this relationship or dating thing isn't working out like I had hoped it would." He avoiding her stare.

"Is this some kind of lame ass joke?" She asks.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" He said with a stern face.

"Why?" She asks him.

"Because I've only been seeing what I wanted in this relationship and it's not what I really wanted at all.."He said with a listless expression.

"What are you trying to say that our getting back together shouldn't of happened?" She asks yet another question.

"No it was great but ever since you've been hurting my friends I had to do something. I couldn't just stand by and let you hurt them." He added.

"Whatever I did I'm sorry it won't happen again. I promise please just don't leave me.." She pleaded.

"I got to go sorry but you've got tough skin handle it on your own." He said storming off. (_I've got to find Miley..I'm sorry Mikayla but I didn't want to come off as a Jerk but I did. I'm truly sorry from the bottom of my heart..) _

* * *

Fott: Thanks for reading Sooo...REVIEW!!! xDDDD

Questions of the Day: Hot or Cold? Twillight or New Moon?


	28. Distance

Fott: You guys asked for it! NILEY?! xD I OWN NOTHING! ENJOY!!

* * *

**Back entrance to school**

(_Why the hell did I come out here for it's colder than a beagle's wet nose on December thirty first.) I thought._

I took a breath.

As the fall season was almost over so the leaves have turned and fallen off leaving the trees to look like bones. I searched around outside I saw what looked like a shed so I peered into the window nothing was in there as I started to walk away my cell phone lit up. I looked up at my phone to see that it was Nick. Something didn't seem quite right but whatever..so I shrugged it off.

"Hey Nick, You find them yet?" I ask as I played with a stray curl in my hair.

"No look uh..Miley um.…we need to talk." He replied anxiously.

"Oh.. okay meet me outside near the shed." I said. (_I hope he is not thinking about what I'm thinking about cause that is not a wise plan..)_

"Okay bye." He nervously added. (_I don't know if this is wise on my part..but I have to tell her..)_

Nick was out of breath his face was flushed with a hint of red tinted across his face.

"Did you really run out here to see me?" I asked blushing a little.

"Yeah you think I wouldn't run anywhere to see you?" He questioned.

"I had no idea I was that impor.." I said as I was cut off with a kiss.

"..tant to you? What was the kiss for? Not that I didn't like it or anything I like kissing but well I've never been kissed before but.." I rambled on as he kissed me again.

"Miley just stop for a second and enjoy the moment.." He said with a smile.

"I can't just stop my best friend's boyfriend who is my best guy friend besides you has been kidnapped by his psycho bitch of an ex-girlfriend!?!" I yelled as I paced in a circle.

_(Wow she is so absent minded. I mean we kissed twice..) _He thought as he watched her pace herself into a hole.

"Miley are you alright?!" He said as he ran over to her.

"I'm fine…ugh..who decided it was a good idea to put a hole here?!" I yelled.

It suddenly clicked in my head that we'd kissed only a few minutes ago I lost my grip on his hand and fell back into the hole.

_(I CAN'T BELIEVE HE KISSED ME!!?! NOT ONCE BUT TWICE?! Nobody better wake me up from this dream..) I screamed in my mind. I fainted at the thought of us kissing. _

"Miley…" I could hear a voice outside the realm of my consciousness.

"What who's there?!" I said as I panicked.

I sat up only to find Nick by my side.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You fainted in the hole so I went and got help." He explained.

"I have only one question."I spoke.

"Go for it." He replied.

"Why did you kiss me knowing that you have a girlfriend?" I asked with a stern face.

"Um..to tell you the truth me and Mikayla weren't working out ,so I decided to give us a try! J But if you don't want to I can understand…"

"Hmm…this is going to be hard but I guess…"I said as I was interrupted.

"Miley We've lost Lily and I think she's found Ashley come on!" Mitchie yelled pulling on my arm.

We ended up in the wrong place so we all just went home as we heard the last bell ring.

?????

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ALL OVER MY BOYFRIEND?!" Lily yelled slamming the door off of the hinges.

"What do you mean your boyfriend? We never broke up..Oliver lied to you so you guys could be friends again but only to my advantage Isn't that right Ollie." She said squeezing his face cheeks together.

"Mmmfhphpmm.."He said muffled.

"Take your hands off of him.." Lily spoke.

"And If I don't want to?" She said playing with his hair.

"I'll beat your ass within an inch of your life…or what's left of your so called "life"" Lily said with air quotes.

"I'd like to see you try…"She replied pulling out a knife.

-che- "that little dingy knife..won't even put a scratch on me.."Lily said cockily.

"I can see the fear in your eyes Truscott don't make this harder than it needs to be..." She said stepping behind Oliver bearing the knife into his neck.

"Mmmppfhh.."Oliver yelled through the fabric.

"You can't..you wouldn't..please just put it away.."Lily pleaded getting on her knees.

(_That's right humble yourself…before me..now where is everybody else?)_Ashley thought.

That's when Mikayla stumbled into the room..

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!" Mikayla yelled stepping towards her.

"Back off..or else.."Ashley demanded showing the knife and pressing it a bit harder against his neck.

"That's low even for you Ash.." Mikayla replied.

"Such biting comments from the both of you..you want him to DIE?!" She added.

"Mikayla that's enough…let's just go." Lily spoke lightly.

"I won't forget this…and I won't forgive you for this either.."Mikayla said turning around to walk away.

_(That's right just run away with your tails between your legs…like the dogs you are) _Ashley thought with a smile sliding across her face.

"Now where were we?" she said putting the knife away.

"Mmmfphhh.."Oliver grunted.

"Let's take away the blindfold and gag for a moment..3" She added.

"ASHLEY?!" Oliver yelled.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"What the hell am I doing in here? Especially with you.." He said looking her up and down.

"Oh nothing you were here apologizing to me and my brother came in and beat you up and tied you to a chair.." She lied.

"I can't remember much but okay? So…wha..what are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing since you are….how do I put it? Indispensable..?"She added.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He questioned.

"Oh nothing…"She said with a smirk.

"Anyways it'd be nice if you just let me go on my marry way.."He said trying to worm out of his binds.

"Oh..no no no we won't be having any of that Mr. Oken." She said tightening his binds.

"Why are you so intent on keeping me here…"He yelled.

"Because I..Love you. J"She said sweetly.

"You do?" He asked.

"But all good things must come to an end..thus says me." Oliver demanded.

"Or Good things can get even greater…"She purred in his ear causing him to blush.

THE NEXT DAY

Oliver returned to school with an exhausted expression. We all gathered around him hoping for answers ,some type of hope that would return him to normality. Then Ashley decided to "grace" us with her presence ,but something was different about her..she has this "glow" about her..,but something just wasn't adding up. We have to get Ashley away from Oliver..

"So..Oliver everything okay?" Lily asks.

Oliver pulls away from her and quickly heads on to class.

After History class was over we all decided to head on to the Gym.

GYM

"What's going on with Oliver ? He seems ,so distant...from us, but mainly me." Lily said watching him interact with other students.

"I have no idea but we should be glad that he is at school and not in the clutches of that evil psycho bitch.." I replied.

"True..but I can't shake this feeling that something bad happened to him.." Lily said.

"If anything happened we'd know about it."I added trying to calm her down.

Lily looked around again ,but Oliver had not taken his eyes off of her since she came into the Gymnasium. He looked like he was in a state of panic..

* * *

Fott: Once again thank you all for reviewing but...I would like 4-6 reviews this time :)

Oh yeah...

**Question of the DAY: What is your favorite dessert and why? **


	29. Reunion

Fott: TIME FOR ANSWERS FOR MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!! XD

Holz1o: I'm not much of a drama queen but I can be if I really try. But..anyways I get my drama from watching tons of shows like CSI, Cold Case, Heroes, Smallville whatever else seems dramatic I mix all of the shows I watch into this story. Sort of..

If I was a specific person I could explain it better..xD But anyways Keep the questions coming and I'll answer them. :D ENJOY!!

* * *

**OPOV**

**I locked eyes with Lily but I turned away…**

**I have to talk to her before this gets out of hand.**

**EPOV**

**LPOV**

**Oliver was heading my direction he had this odd look in his eye…**

**Ashley stepped in to block him they exchanged words…**

**Oliver pushed her she got back up and slapped him I couldn't make out any of the words she pushed him away from sight. I was going down the bleachers after them but I was held back by Mikayla…**

**EPOV**

"Mikayla let me through…"I said.

"This is none of your concern, so just leave them be…"She replied.

"I can't just leave it alone, but he's the guy I love…he's MY boyfriend…not hers…"I added.

"I agree, but if you interfere again who knows what she'll do to him…remember what happened yesterday."Mikayla added.

"I can't…be afraid forever…"Lily spoke quietly clenching her fist.

"I…uh…I don't know how to say this, but Ashley needs to be brought down to size. I'll help you." She stammered out.

"Wow…I don't even know what to say…"Lily said shocked.

"Yeah yeah…I have a soul you know…" She added.

Lily just giggled a bit that's when Mikayla grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"You tell ANYONE about me being nice…I'll kill you in your sleep. Kay?" She threatened which ended in an odd smile.

"I…I…I got it." Lily stuttered.

"Okay so now what?" Lily added.

"I go after Ashley.., but only after the last bell…that way you and lover boy can have some time to talk." Mikayla said.

"Oh…I get it now. You are just using me?!" Lily yelled.

"Shut up!" Mikayla said punching her in the arm.

"OW!" Lily said

"What's going on?!" I said running across the gym floor.

"Nothing we were just chattin."Lily said rubbing her arm.

"Whatever you posers look like you need to have a chat. Bye." Mikayla said walking out of the gym.

"She irks me…"I said clenching my fist.

"She's not that bad when she doesn't completely hate you…"Lily replied.

"Go figure…"I said with a shrug.

*BELL RINGS*

Lunch went by with the table silent. Everyone just ate peacefully as the time rolled around to the next few classes…

The final bell rang…it was time to put our plan into action.

"Hey Ashley, Come here for a second…" Mikayla called.

"What do YOU want?" She said walking over.

Lily immediately grabbed Oliver and ran into the janitors' closet then locked the door.

"LILY ARE YOU NUTS?!" Oliver yelled.

"STOP YELLING THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!?!" She yelled back.

"Fine I'm sorry…"He added.

"You don't have to apologize to me." Lily said.

"Yes I do…" He replied.

"Well if you are going to be sorry about something then just tell me what you are sorry about…"

"You know how. I was trapped with Ashley?" Oliver said nervously.

"Yea I came in to get you out, but she was going to cut your throat if I didn't leave?!" Lily shouted then covered her mouth.

"So…WHAT DID SHE ALMOST DO TO ME?!" He yelled as Lily covered up his mouth.

"She was threatening to slit your throat open, so I did what I thought was best. And left." Lily said with tears in her eyes.

"Well. I didn't want to tell you this, but I think she raped me…" Oliver choked out his words, when he was almost to the point of breaking down.

"I…I…don't know what to say…Oliver…I should have just risked my life to save you instead of running away like a damn coward…" She said wiping away her tears, but the tears wouldn't stop falling from her face.

"You know I'll never stop loving you…"Oliver said before kissing her long and hard.

They broke apart.

"I know, but I just…" She spoke.

"It's okay as long as we are together nothing will ever break us apart…again." He said confidently clasping her hands.

"For some odd reason I believe those words…" Lily said with a smile.

"There's that smile I've been DYING to see." He added dramatically.

"So..now what?" She asked.

"I dunno…how bout we get out of here?" He said opening the door.

They nervously passed by a fight between Mikayla and Ashley.

"I've got my money on Mikayla.." Lily said sarcastically.

**The Next Day**

Lily and Oliver walked in to school hand in hand it was almost like they were made for each other.

"Aw! Look at my two lovebirds?!" I said hugging them.

"Too much love it burns!?!" Lily said laughing.

"You're crushing my torso. Please stop." Oliver added.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!?!" They both said in unison as they unclasped their hands and blushed in embarrassment.

"You two are way too stubborn for your own good.." I replied.

They both stuck their tongues out at me as I did the same.

**SKIPPING TO LUNCH**

Everyone was chattering on about how Donny Osmond won Dancing with the stars instead of what's her face.

"Miley let's talk…"Nick said grabbing my wrist as we walked into the nearby hallway.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Um…" He said.

"Well. I don't have all day you know." I replied as he kneeled down on his knee._**(**Oh no. he isn't going to propose to me is he?!**)**_

"Will you go out with me?" He blushed.

"Yes!! A MILLION TIMES YES?! How could I not say no?!" I replied tackling him to the ground.

That's when Lily and Oliver walked out into the hallway.

"We were just coming out here to check on you guys but.." Lily started.

"I guess we interrupted you..er something ,so catch ya later then." Oliver finished leaving with Lily.

"They haven't been together in how long?" Nick asked.

"They even finished a sentence..together.."I replied.

"THAT'S TOTALLY WIERD?!" We both yelled.

We decided to ditch class together it was like God himself was smiling down at us.

* * *

Fott: Thanks For ALL OF THE REVIEWS!

Question of the day...: What is a tv show that you wish didn't get cancelled or How was your Thanksgiving?

My Answer: Too many to talk about! haha I guess that's what you get for being born in the 90's :P My thanksgiving was AWESOME!!


	30. Christmas

Fott: Um....*gets yelled at*

Fott: I know I know...haven't updated in a while..I"M SORRY OKAY!This chapter took a while. Been in North Carolina...Lovely. xD Enjoy and review without delay! :)

* * *

The Next Day

LPOV

Now that everyone was finally together. Well everyone except Paul and Mitchie. We were all pretty content with our lives everything it felt like it did before all of the drama happened. Oliver was still upset over the whole fiasco about Ashley, but to make matters worse we were all worried because Mikayla wasn't here. Ashley was sitting behind me, but I knew she was up to no good. Oliver tossed me a note it bounced off of my desk I picked it up then proceeded to open the note.

The note read:

_Hi Lily, What's up? I wanted to know if u wanted to hang tonight._

_With love,_

_Ollie 3_

I read the note and wanted to jump for joy, but I was in class and it would have totally screwed up my rep.

I wrote something down then looked around to see if anyone was looking and tossed it back to him.

Class was finally over so we all walked into the gym.

GYM CLASS

"I'll get us a seat." Oliver yelled.

"See you in a few!" I yelled back.

Oliver was looking for a place to sit I had to go to the locker room to go change.

Ashley had gotten done changing and walked over to me, but I didn't want to start anything.

"What is it this time?" I ask with crossed arms.

"Oh nothing…" She said walking away.

(_She's up to no good. I can't feel it…) _I thought as I watched her walk away.

We all did our exercises and we had free time for the rest of the period.

Nick and Miley were happily chatting away about their weekend plans. While Paul and Mitchie were talking to Oliver about the horror flick they caught last night… Zombies vs. Mummy Ninjas the Sequel.

I was feeling uneasy…something was off and I knew it had to have been that Mikayla wasn't here something…

Lunch

We all sat at our usual table everyone was already seated with their trays. I on the other hand was still in the line.

(_All of the food here looked and tasted like crap so why eat it?) _I thought as I moved up in line.

I was finally walking out into the cafeteria when I was tripped then I face planted into the tray full of FOOD.

Everyone was in hysterics I tried to pick myself up but I slipped again causing them to laugh even more.

Ashley laughed and laughed…and laughed.

She came up to me and she has this grin on her face…then she dumped milk all over my head.

Everyone immediately stopped laughing all I could see was red…I blanked out.

Nurses Office

"What happened?!" I said jolting out of the bed.

"Oh nothing you went on a rampage trying to kill Ashley again." Miley reassured me.

"Oh then there is nothing to worry about, so…" I started to speak.

"Yeah, you should worry about how Ashley is going to kill you in your sleep?!" Mitchie yelled.

"Calm down she's not that psycho." Oliver said nonchalantly.

"Are you being serious?!" We all yelled.

"Uh…no comment." He replied.

"Yeah…somehow I doubt that…" I said.

Nurse Leslie walked in handing me a slip to go into my next class.

"Promise me that you won't be in here again for at least another week." She replied handing me the slip.

"I promise…" I said crossing my fingers behind my back.

We all happily walked back to class, but I had to go to the bathroom my bladder was about to burst…

Bathroom

I walked into the bathroom that's when I saw Ashley and her crew comforting her. They all glared at me then Ashley motioned them away I saw what I couldn't miss if my eyesight was bad it was Ashley with a black eye. I wanted to laugh, but not with her goons surrounding me.

"Who said you could come over here? This is my bathroom?!" She shouted.

"Nobody…and last time I checked this was a free country." I replied.

"Who told you that lie nothing is free around here…get the hell outta here I'm growing tired of seeing your mugly face." She added shooing me away with a motion of her hand.

"Mugly?" I asked.

"It means monstrously ugly…" A girl said.

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD SPEAK!?!" Ashley yelled.

"No…Nobody. I'm sorry please forgive me…" She pleaded.

"You are forgiven, but this shall not be forgotten…" Ashley replied.

"What the hell is your problem she didn't do anything wrong?!" I yelled.

"You are too naïve to think that I wouldn't keep the reigns on my…So called min…I mean my friends." She replied.

"You shouldn't treat your "friends" this way they deserve better. Much better." I said.

"We do deserve to be treated better…OW what was that for?" Someone whispered.

"Shut up she'll beat us up if you don't shut your trap!" A girl replied.

They all started to talk amongst themselves.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!?!" Ashley yelled as the room got silent.

"Who died and made you leader?!" I replied.

"Bitch!" She spat then motioned to slap me.

I couldn't block fast enough and her hand made contact to my face.

_(She still has the nerve to hit me…right after I gave her that shiner…) _I thought as I rubbed my face.

"I'm going to let this go and call it even…"I said walking away.

"Who said you could leave we are not finished here…" She replied as she snapped her fingers.

"Why can't you just be satisfied with your "victory"?" I asked annoyed.

"Many reasons…, but mainly because I HATE you and wish death upon you." She replied with a smile.

"You really are a dumb-ass." I said before pushing through everyone. (_A complete waste of my time…_)

*****FINAL BELL RINGS*

_(What the hell she made me miss my last class…) She thought._

_A WEEK LATER _

"What the hell is going on?!" Mikayla yelled as everyone started to clear the halls. (_I was only gone for four days .but I just skipped Monday because I felt like it and all hell has broken loose.)_

"I wanted to be the one that told you officially that I Ashley have taken over this school. J" She said proudly.

"I'll be the judge of that…" Mikayla spoke searching the school for the one who would tell her what happened.

I was entering the school when all of a sudden I was grabbed and slammed against a locker door.

"What the HELL is going ON HERE?!" Mikayla yelled.

"Let her go Mikayla she doesn't know a thing that's going on." Ashley replied as she filed her nails.

"What did you do…Ashley…"Mikayla said glaring in her direction.

"Wouldn't you like to know…has been." She added.

"What'd you say bitch?!" Mikayla replied letting go of my shirt collar to walk over to Ashley.

"You heard me…I don't repeat myself for the hard of hearing."

"SHADDUP?!" She yelled pushing her into a locker.

"What was that for?!" Ashley shouted as she fell to the floor.

"You totally deserved it for trying to take me as a pushover. I told you not to mess with me…"Mikayla said walking towards her.

"You think you are just so tough I'll show you…" Ashley replied running full speed toward Mikayla.

Miley and I got in there way to block them off from each other.

"You guys need to calm down…" Miley said.

"Ashley stop provoking Mikayla." I added.

"Why should I listen to you?!" They both yelled Mikayla at Miley and Ashley at me.

"You're right why you should listen…Uh…take it away lily!" Miley said.

"You shouldn't fight especially over this lame school…Uh…Back to you Miley!" I replied hastily.

"I got nothin…."Miley said backing into me.

"Well if you two knuckleheads are done let me take out the trash…" Mikayla said walking towards Ashley.

"I should be saying the same thing…" Ashley said getting closer.

_(WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?!) _We both thought as we were back to back.

"So now what?" I whisper.

"I dunno I thought you would be the one with the plan?!" She replied.

"How bout we go get the principal?" I suggested as I was running away.

"Don't just leave me here with them?!" Miley yelled.

"Where are they going?!" They both yelled at each other.

Near Nurses Office

They both ran after us.

"Stop!" Miley yelled.

"What is it?" I said out of breath.

"I gotta go pee!" She replied.

"Now when we are in mortal danger?!" I yelled.

"But I gotta go real bad!" She whined.

Then she started to do the potty dance.

"Fine…just hurry up!" I said with crossed arms.

5 minutes later…

"Okay now what?" Miley said recharged.

"Now we…ah…shit." I said grabbing her wrist and started to run.

"Why are we running again?" She asks.

"Cause of those angry people behind us?" I pointed.

Miley turned around to see an angry Mikayla and Ashley trailing behind them. They were running surprisingly fast they had exchanged no bickering words or hurled any insults…

"You think they are friends again?!" Miley yelled as she ran past me.

"I dunno ,but I hope not?!" I said turning a corner.

Lobby

"Well, Well, Well If isn't loser one…and hey wait where is the other one?" Mikayla asked.

"I thought she was with you?" Ashley questioned.

Miley didn't say a word as they were talking amongst each other Miley took off in search of Lily.

(Where the hell did she go? I won't forgive her for ditching me like this!) Miley thought.

"Stop talking for a second…where'd she go?!" Mikayla questioned.

"I don't know…" Ashley said staring at her nails.

"Just remember who the top dog around here…is" Mikayla pointed her finger in her face.

"Get that "thing" outta my face…" She said biting her finger.

"OW! What the HELL?!" Mikayla said holding her finger as Ashley ran off on her own. (Fucking bitch…)

"Get back here?!" She added running after her.

Back in the Lobby

"LILY?!" Miley yelled.

"Wha.." I started to speak.

Miley tackled me.

"What the heck is goin on?" I asked as we got up.

"Well..Mikayla and Ashley are after us. BUT YOU TOTALLY DITCHED ME?!" She yelled punching me in the arm.

"Ow.., but I didn't ditch you…I could have sworn you were behind me the entire time?" I said.

"Uh huh…that's the same as Nick and Mikayla getting back together…"

"Fat chance…" I replied.

We cautiously walked on to our classes.

*FINAL BELL RINGS*

Later that day…

"So how was your day?" Nick asked.

"It was. Hectic." Miley said.

"Go figure." He replied.

"Somehow I don't even have to guess who was involved…"Nick laughed as he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek causing her to giggle.

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" He asks.

"Oh nothing…" She replied by kissing him on the lips.

He returned her gesture.

"What the hell? My eyes!?!" Ashley said running away.

They turned to watch Ashley run down the hall and laughed.

"What was her problem?" Nick said.

"I guess she can't stomach people making out around her. You'd think she'd be used to people being all lovey-dovey." Miley replied.

"Yeah, I guess so." Nick added.

"I want to ask you something." They both said in unison then blushed.

"Great now we're doing it?!" Miley said throwing her hands in the air.

"I want you to come eat at my house for Christmas?!" They yelled.

"We gotta stop doing that…" Nick groaned.

"I really want you to meet my family." Nick added.

"You think I don't want you to meet mine?" Miley replied in a slightly angry tone.

"It's nothing like that…let's just drop it and start over ok?" He pleaded.

"Okay, So I guess we could treat each holiday like this?" Miley asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I meant that we should trade for the holidays like, on thanksgiving you could come to my house and on Christmas I could go to your house?" She explained.

"Ooh… Now I understand. Sure whatever seems. Good." He said.

Christmas Eve

Nick's House

"Wel…who is this at our door all dressed up and what not?" Nick spoke.

"You're such a dork.." Miley replied elbowing him in his ribs.

"Hey what was that for?" Nick whined.

"For being a dork duh?!" She added.

"So, are you ready to meet my family?" Nick asked as he held out his elbow.

"Um…I dunno you think they'll like me?" She asks.

"They like mostly everyone except my brother Joe he has a brother complex." Nick said laughing a little.

(Oh okay I'm ready..er..)She was trying to psych herself up.

"Let's go in already. Hey everyone I want you to meet my GIRLFRIEND..Miley." He said clearing his throat.

"Ohh.." Everyone said.

"Hi I'm Frankie." A little boy said.

"Wow..I didn't know you had a kid brother." She replied.

"I'm not a kid." He said crossing his arms pouting.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Miley said ruffling his really curly hair.

"Lighten up lil Frankenstein." Nick cut in.

"Don't call me that!" He yelled jumping on Nick's back.

"Boys don't fi- and who might you be?" The odd woman asked.

"I'm Miley, It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Gray." She said shaking hands.

"I see where Nick gets his curls from." Miley added.

"Yeah I know ,but at least they barely have to mess with their hair.." Mrs. Gray said pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Hey, I'm Joe." He said with a wave.

"I swear we've met somewhere before..?" She asked.

"No ,but I might be dropping by to see someone... ,So be on the look out." Joe answered.

"Oh okay.." Miley replied. (_Hmm..he kinda looks like Paul.. Could they be twins?)_

"Where's Dad?" Nick asked.

"He had to work through the holiday…I'm sorry." Mrs. Gray said with slight disappointment.

"Oh okay." Nick replied.

"But good news everyone!" She added.

"What?" We all replied.

"Kevin will be making a phone call sometime during the holiday break!" She said placing all of the food on the table.

"Cool bout time he called." Joe said stealing a roll.

"Joseph Gray!" His mother yelled smacking his hand away from the rolls.

"Sorry mom ,but I'm dying of starvation!" He whined.

Frankie was in the back laughing. Joe threatened him with a fist that's when he ran off to his room.

"You can wait for EVERYONE to get to the table." She said leaving.

He reached again for a roll but his mother came back in.

"Not yet!" She said with a raised tone.

"Fine…" He replied pouting.

"EVERYONE COME DOWN TO THE TABLE FOOD IS READY?!" Mrs. Gray shouted.

Everyone poured out from the upstairs and sat at the table. Nick sat next to Miley while Frankie sat next to Joe and their mother sat in between Miley and Frankie at the end of the table.

"Let's say grace." She said.

"I said it last time!" Frankie replied.

"No you didn't I did." Joe argued.

"I did it the year before that." Nick added.

"You boys fine ,but I'll let Joe choose who says grace." She directed.

"I choose…Hmm.." Joe said indecisively.

Frankie was pointing to Nick ,while he was pointing to Frankie. Miley was giggling at the two of them and their antics.

"I pick Miley!" He said mischievously.

"Why me? Why not Nick?" She argued pointing between the two brothers as the laughed.

"Just say grace for me please?" Nick pleaded.

"Okay." She said taking a breath.

Everyone shut their eyes and bowed their heads.

"Dear God, Thank you for blessing me by meeting Nick and his family. Thank you for letting me meet such awesome people. Thank you for letting all of us come together on this very Christmas Eve. Amen." She said nervously.

"Amen" They all said.

"You could have just said, "Grace Grace stuff your face?" Joe said with a smirk.

"Joseph that's disrespectful." Mrs. Gray spoke a few minutes later she left the room.

They all ate in semi-silence. Frankie was bored ,so he decided to cause a little trouble.

"Take that!" He said flinging food.

"What was that?" Nick said.

"That was food ya dummy." Miley said tossing a roll at his head.

"Here's some mashed potatoes!" Joe said flinging them at Nick.

(_Why do I always end up in the middle of these things.._) He thought as he sunk under the table.

Everyone was throwing food. Nick was hiding under the table for shelter. Mrs. Gray walked in and had this horrified expression on her face. Miley kicked under the table Nick popped up.

"I didn't do it!" Joe said.

"Why am I not surprised…I can't turn my back ,or leave you three to yourselves even for a few minutes.." She spoke.

"But ,but, but!" Nick said.

"No buts misters you two are grounded!"She said.

"We didn't do it?!" They pleaded.

"Then who did?" She asked.

"Wasn't me.." Miley said staring at the wall.

"I'm innocent." Frankie said innocently.

"It was Frankie!" We all said.

"I'm sure my little baby didn't do all of this." She said stroking his hair.

"Somehow I doubt that.." Miley murmured.

"The little squirt set us up!" Joe shouted.

"I..I started the food fight." He said.

"We told you.." All of us spoke.

"Oh..oh my Frankie is this true?!" Mrs. Gray said disapprovingly.

"Yeah..I got bored I'm sorry." He admitted.

"I can't ground you are just too precious!" She said hugging her son to death.

"Can't..breathe..Mom..let me go..please." Frankie spoke as his mother continued to hug him.

Joe immediately got out his blackberry and started texting people.

"Who ya textin your GIRLFRIEND?!" Frankie taunted.

"Nobody ya little nerd. Go away." Joe said shooing him away.

Frankie got behind Joe and took his cell.

"Give it back you lil squirt!" Joe yelled trying to grab him.

"Ooh your texting..MT..ooh that your girlfriend?!?!" He taunted.

"Shut up?!" He said swiping his phone back and blushing.

Everyone gathered around the tree for presents. Nick took Miley aside from the family.

"What is it?" She asks.

"I got you something." Nick said hiding something behind his back.

"Oh and what would that be?" She asks.

"To find out just open the box." He replied handing it over.

Miley opened the box.

"Thank you! I love it! I wouldn't trade it for the world." She squealed hugging him.

Nick had gotten her matching dog tags

"I knew you'd like it." Nick replied.

"I'll wear it until it breaks." She added.

"Here." Miley said handing over a box.

"Thanks. You didn't have to get me anything." He said.

"Just open the box already!" She replied.

He opens the box to find a ring. He smiles then she smiles.

"What do you think? Too soon ,or..?" She asks.

"I like nothing you do ,or will do will ever be too soon." He says kissing her.

Lily's House

"Here you go." He says.

"Thanks ,but you didn't have to.." I said blushing.

"I did it..cause…well I because I lo…lo..I love you!" He said.

"I like you ,but I don't know if I am really ready to say it yet." I replied.

"That's okay." Oliver said leaning in to kiss.

"This is the best Christmas ever." I said after the quick kiss.

We snuggled until the sun came up.

Mitchie's House

Mitchie heard the doorbell ring she answered the door she was shocked to see her best friend from New York.

"Hey Mitchie!" Alex said.

"OH MY GOD! ALEX!?!" She replied tackling her.

"Ow. You didn't need to tackle me so hard. What are you some kind of football player?" Alex spoke.

"I have sooo much to tell you! But anyways what are you doing here?" She questioned.

"Nothin just came to see my favorite person!" Alex replied. (_I've got family here, but I ditched em to see you..)_

"Cool. Come on in." Mitchie said. (_Wow. Since when did I become so hospitable?)_

"Thanks and ,Oh if my parents ask I'm moving in with you." She said with a smile.

Mitchie wasn't going to argue with Alex she knew better than that ,but of course Alex would have found a way to win anyway.

Mikayla's House

A knock came at the door. Her mother answered it. Mikayla was called to the door.

She looked at him in disgust she turned her back and ran to her room she couldn't believe that he even showed up.

"Why me? Why now?" She spoke softly.

Her mother came to her door.

"He came to have some bonding time with you." Mrs. Martin said.

"No. Tell him to leave now. I don't want him here." Mikayla spoke.

"I can't tell him to leave now that he's here ,so please don't be difficult." She pleaded.

"Fine, but I'm not speaking to him…" Mikayla replied running out the door.

"What am I going to do with her…?" She said as she quietly shut the door behind her.

This was going to be a dramatic Christmas for the Martin's.

Ashley's House

Everyone was gathered around the tree her father was passing around gifts then read the Christmas story.

She was happy that her father had returned from the Army.

"Hey Dad!" Ashley squealed.

"Hey Ash, I've missed you so much." Mr. Trace said hugging her.

"By the way it's Ashley dad." She replied as he laughed.

"What you don't like being called Ash anymore?" He asked.

"No it's not that, but there is only one person who can call me that." She said drifting off into a thought.

"Oh so you've got a boyfriend?" He questioned.

"You could say that…" She said with a smirk.

Everyone got what they wanted for Christmas Mikayla and Ashley got a whole bag of coal. (Kidding)

The next semester was going to be a wild one that's for sure.

* * *

Fott: Yeah. I hope you guys loved it! I will update after I get 4-5 reviews! Still starting small. :D I 3 you guys!

Comment Answers :D

Worldlygirl: Yes, Sadly Oliver was raped. But it's awesome your dad came home.

Holz1o1: Sad that there is no thanksgiving in Britian. :(

KA: Thankies.

RachaelxLouisex: Maybe I have no idea how Mikayla will turn out. She could ,or she won't be nice. :P

REMEMBER 4-5 REVIEWS!?!?!?!


	31. Unexpected Visitor

Fott: HAD a busy week last week saw Casting Crowns, FLyleaf, Stellar Kart, Unhindered xD Tons more. But anyways I'm startin out 2010 right! By updating. xD

QFT: How was everyone's new year?

A: It was awesome I guess. too many sweets yet again. :P

* * *

New Semester

Everyone shuffled in to school nobody was happy to back in from the break. Mitchie was showing Alex around and introduced her to everyone.

"Hey everyone, I'm Alex I'm from New-York." She said.

"Yeah, so this is the infamous Alex I presume?" Paul asked walking in late.

"Yep. It's me alright." She replied.

As she walked by she was tripped by Ashley who high-fived her friends.

"Look girls' fresh meat…, or is that Mikayla?" She said standing over her.

"I'd like it if you'd not stand over me. You want a foot up your butt?" Alex said pissed.

"Heh… That's Mikayla alright." One of her friends said.

"So my cousin is the big baddie at her school to?" Alex said getting up.

"COUSIN?!" They all yelled.

"But…But…you look just alike?!" Ashley said baffled.

"But I'm totally cuter than she is…" Alex replied twirling a stranded curl.

"Must run in the family. I mean we all kind of look alike." She added.

"We?" Ashley questioned. (_There better not be anymore of them I swear. One of them is enough…)_

"Yeah my distant cousin. Selena is kind of similar, but she's all smiles and sunshine." Alex said thinking of her oddly happy-go-lucky cousin. (_Sometimes she works too much…)_

"You mean SELENA GOMEZ?!" They yelled.

"Yeah so?" She replied leaving for class. (_Happens everywhere I go I swear once they hear her name they go into fan girl mode…)_

"She must be on something…" Tricia whispered.

"Yeah no way Mikayla has an almost identical cousin, so she just changed her style a bit." Becca said.

"Plus she's totally not related to Selena Gomez…" Hailey scoffed.

_(I wonder why Mikayla is like that then.)_Ashley thought_._

_*BELL RINGS*_

"Shit…I'm late…" She said running full speed to class.

Art Class

"Hello everyone. My name is Mr. Olive." The teacher spoke.

"Hi Mr. Olive.." The class replied.

"Today I forgot my lesson plans.. So everyone get some paint out and paint until I can figure out what I need to do…" Mr. Olive said.

Everyone started painting. Alex slipped into the class unnoticed she grabbed some paint and snuck back out of the room.

(_Time to cause a little mischief…heh) She thought._

_(I wonder where Alex is..) Mitchie was worried._

Gym Class

"Yeah…I swear there is another Mikayla roaming the school?!" A kid said.

"I thought I couldn't handle one ,but then another one shows up.." He groaned.

"Can it you two.." Mikayla scoffed.

"Um..Mrs. Martin need I remind that you have to repeat Gym this semester." Coach Martinez said.

"Yeah yeah.." She replied.

Alex was in the office of the coach splattering paint everywhere. After her deed was done a smile was plastered across her face.

"_Alex you have out done yourself this time.…" She thought._

Mikayla had to go get something out of her locker when she spotted a figure in the Coaches office. She walked in on Alex as she was messing up his office.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled snatching the paint away.

"None ya." she replied snatching back the paint.

"Why are you here? " Mikayla yelled snatching the paint and throwing it across the floor.

"So yeah..I'm gonna get outta here." She said making a hasty exit.

"Where are you going? get back here?!" Mikayla yelled running after her.

"Go away you're going to ruin everything?!" She said speeding up.

"Not until I get some answers.."The elder of the two grabbed her wrist.

"Fine…I needed to get out of the house ,so I ran off." She said as she rubbed her wrist. (_She's got a strong grip..I think she bruised my wrist?!)_

"I know you are lying ,so spill it." Mikayla demanded.

"Alright fine you win, Normally that would have worked ,but you and I are too alike." Alex said slightly amused.

"Don't toy with me. Just say what your are here for and MAYBE I'll let you off the hook." Mikayla replied with a scowl.

"Awe…your gonna make me sad making a face like that. But hey it is an improvement.." She said with a laugh.

"Did I ever get the chance to tell that you are the most annoying person on the face of the planet?"

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.." She replied in a singy-song voice.

"Well from what I'm guessing is that you are here to make my life worse and to get me kicked out of school ,or is there another reason why you left NEWYORK for LOS ANGELES,CALIFORNIA?" Mikayla yelled.

"Okay I'm here for my best friend." Alex said defeated.

"Just who might that be?" She questioned yet again.

"Nobody important besides you wouldn't like her anyways.." Alex replied.

"Anyone who is a friend of yours is a friend of mine ,so what's her name?" She asks.

"Mitchie. That's all you need to know.." Alex said turning away. (_Why is she being so nosy..she always has to know my friends so she can steal them away or hurt them..)_

"Oh…I know her. " She replied with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex questioned with suspicion.

"Oh nothing to worry your pretty little head about." Mikayla said flipping her hair.

"Just coz we're family…If you did ANYTHING to her.. I won't hesitate to mess you up." She

Threatened pointing her finger in her face.

"You know how I am when fingers are in my face.."Mikayla said looking pissed.

"I just do it coz it pisses you off so bad." She said with a smile.

"You better be lucky that we're related.." Mikayla added.

"Yeah I'm not getting that lovely family fuzzies feeling right now.." Alex said backing away.

"You mean you want a hug? Well you're not getting one from me. See ya short-stack." She said walking to class.

"I hate it when you call me that.." She yelled walking in the opposite direction. (_Now to find Mitchie..)_

AFTER CLASS

"Where were you Alex?!" Mitchie asked.

"Roaming the halls..nothing too important." She replies.

"As long as you didn't run into Mikayla ,or Ashley that's all im worried about.." Mitchie added.

"Oh nothing to worry yourself too much about..Mikayla is unfortunately family.." She reassured her but mumbled the last part then started to head to lunch.

"Wait up!" Mitchie said running after her.

LUNCH

Everyone got in the lunch line nothing good would ever come of the food so many people were just standing ,or leaning in between the rails just chatting. Some people would cut in front of others but a fight wouldn't break out because teachers were nearby watching their every move. Ever since the food fight teachers were put on high alert. Ashley and her crew were shoving past many people.

"Move outta the way shrimp." Ashley said with a smirk.

"Yeah then I said, Don't push me off of that swing you jerk. So he tried it then I fixed his bike so it'd fall apart. That kid never messed with me again.." Alex explained.

"Uh..Alex.." Mitchie replied moving past a few people in line.

"What?" She asked.

"Someone is trying to get your attention." Mitchie spoke.

"Tell em to buzz off I'm busy..don't I look busy to you?" Alex said annoyed.

"I wouldn't go that far..,but um..yeah." She said staring at the food.

"What was that Shorty?" Ashley taunted.

"I said..that I was bus..oh..never mind." Alex said turning to realize who it was.

Mikayla cut in front of Ashley's crew while Alex was signaling her to leave as Ashley had turned to see Mikayla.

"What are you doing messing with..my..my.. acquaintance. No relation whatsoever." She said defensively.

Alex took some food and ran to a crowded table to hide.

"Wow, so I guess the rumors are true there are two of you.." Ashley replied staring back and forth between the two.

"Shut your face and there is only ONE Mikayla Martin and that is me." Mikayla sounded rather loudly and proud.

"Okay, so that means that the other one is an imposter?" Ashley replied with a smirk.

"Uh..uhm..uh.." Mikayla started to stutter.

"What's the hold up Kayla?" Ashley taunted.

"Don't EVER call me that you lost that right the day you betrayed me, so bitch goodbye." She replied sticking a hand in her face then walking away.

"What the hell?" Ashley semi-yelled stomping her foot like a five-year old.

Mikayla left the lunch room while Alex waited till the bell rang.

*BELL RINGS*

Alex was hiding in the bathroom not that she was scared she just didn't want to be tracked down by the P.E. coach.

(_He'll never find me, but it's kinda sad that he came in after I ran off..) She thought._

That's when Ashley came into the bathroom and immediately spotted Alex.

"Look what we have here Girls…looks like we have a little run away." Ashley spoke.

"I did not run away.. I was just walking really quickly from an angry teacher.." She replied.

"Oh really..I beg to differ…MIKAYLA!" She snapped her fingers.

"Wha..what are you going to do with me?" Alex played coy.

"You'll see.." She said with an evil grin.

_*FINAL BELL RINGS*_

"Have you guys by chance seen Alex?" Mitchie asked worried.

"Nope" Lily said.

"No I thought she was with you I mean she IS your best friend." Paul replied slightly pouting.

"Me either." Oliver added.

"Did something happen between you two?" Miley Asks.

"No not that I know of except that I kind of ditched her when Ashley tried to start something with us..er her." She answered.

"Which means..?" Paul asked.

"It means that she's either with Ashley or Mikayla?!" She yelled in a dead panic.

"Something is telling me that this won't end well.." Miley said to Nick.

"Maybe..maybe not?" He questioned.

"Always thinking so postive..that's what I like about you." Miley replied.

"Really?" He asks with a shy smile.

"Yeah." She kisses him on the cheek.

"What no lip action?" He asks.

"Nope." She said with a grin.

"GUYS?!" Mitchie yelled all the way across the hall.

"Oh yeah..heh." They both said blushing.

"I guess we can save it for later?" Miley asked.

"Sure." He said.

"Same time? Same place?" He asked.

"No..maybe somewhere else after school?" She asked.

"Sure so,It's a date then?" He replied running down the hall.

"It's a date." Miley spoke. (_OH MY GOSH...a part of me just pulled a Jesus!)_

* * *

Fott: What a first day for everyone. lol

QOD: What was your first day back in school like?

A: It kind of sucked but it got better. haha

READ AND REVIEW

Next Chapter: Give me 5 reviews then I'll update! :D

school starts up again Jan 14th..college

Song of the Day: William Francis by Chumbawamba 3


	32. Boys, Boys, Boys?

Fott: School has started for most if not all of you. Review if you can. Please don't be a silent reader. Tell me what's what and I'll give you more. :)

READ. ENJOY. REVIEW.

* * *

_ALEX'S POV_

Great I am trapped in a locker with no way out…

What a way to start out on your first day way to go Russo…

Mitchie is probably worried to death…

I will find a way out of here…

Somehow.

Girl's Locker Room

"Now what do we do?" A girl asked.

"Nothing wait around until someone who matters shows up." Ashley replied.

"LET ME OUTTA HERE?" Alex yelled banging on the locker door.

"Let's just leave her…" Ashley said walking away.

Near the Girl's Bathroom

Mikayla was stalling she did not want to go home knowing that her father was going to be there.

She knew that He was probably on his way to pick her up she knew her mother meant well, but she was not going to trust him so willingly. She gathered her things and started to head towards the main entrance, but noticed a huge group of people coming into the school.

Mikayla's POV

Here comes the loser squad I wonder what they want this time.

It is not like my day could get any worse than it already is…

"Hey losers one through five." She said.

"Save it Mikayla…" Miley replied searching the halls.

"Are you looking for something? Or someone?" She asks.

_(I don't want to get her involved, but she might know where Alex is..)_ Miley fought her inner person.

"Um, so have you met this girl named Alex?" Miley asks.

"Yeah, but I'm not giving you any details…" She replied with a smirk.

"Why not?" She questions.

"Because some things just aren't worth mentioning to you. Especially you." She added.

"Stop being so annoying…" Miley said.

"Stop asking dumb questions that is a waste of my precious time." Mikayla scoffed.

"Sorry for being such a bother to you…" She replied walking away.

"Wait. I am sorry for being a jerk. Had a bad holiday anyways…yeah I met Alex and so did Ashley." She explained.

"Ashley is the type of girl to mess a kid up big time. I hear that she is some kind of psycho bitch." She added with a laugh.

"You think that Ashley would mess with her?" She asks.

"No doubt. Well I gotta go. I still hate you. Remember that. Stewart." Mikayla said headed out the door.

"How…um…delightful I'd say thank you but um yeah…" Miley replied.

"Whatever…, so remember that this little conversation never happened." She added.

"Uh… I got it." She replied. (_That was odd…)_

Locker Room

That is when the janitor walked in to clean when his assistant heard a loud banging noise.

"I'm going to go check that noise out." Said the assistant.

He finally found the source of the loud banging noise.

"A locker. That makes noise?" He asked under his breath then took out a wrench and busted the lock.

"Thank you thank you thank..whoa.." Alex said immediately blushing.

"My name is Kegan…Kegan Holland. And you are?"

"Russo. Alex Russo not the girl that was trapped in a gym locker after school hours…um…again Thanks. So um…I'll catch you later then…Kegan was it?" She said nervously shaking hands.

"Yes..it was a pleasure to meet you Alex Russo." He said with a smile.

"Well. If you see a dirty blonde bimbo and a group of catty, girls let me know. I've got some ass to kick." She said pissed.

"Ok…" He replied as she turned to leave. (_She is somewhat cute. Maybe I will see her more often.)_

She turned to see his face one more time when he wasn't looking and sighed quietly.

(_I think..I'm crushing on the janitor's assistant?!?!) _She wanted to mentally smack herself.

The Next Day

"Mikayla wake up you are going to miss the bus!" Mrs. Martin yelled.

"I'm up…" She groaned, as she got ready.

She stumbled down the stairs then ate breakfast at her usual pace.

"Oh look the bus drove past.." Mikayla said watching the bus pass.

"What? You missed the bus?!" Her mom yelled.

"Looks like it. I will just walk to school… That or I could just skip it all together." She replied.

Mikayla headed to the door when she was stopped.

"Where are you going young lady?" He asked harshly.

"Don't even think for a second since you stepped foot back into MY house that you can suddenly order me around." She replied slamming the door.

"Mikayla get back here!" He yelled.

She ran until she knew her house was out of her peripheral vision.

(_I can take care of myself…I have done it long enough I wish he would realize that and just leave…)_ Tears started to form in her eyes. She batted at them with her sleeve corners, but she was not going to let anyone see her cry. That is until she bumped into someone.

"I'm. Sorry I didn't mean to…" She stuttered.

"It's okay. Moreover are you alright?" The boy asked.

"I'm fine… Nothing too serious to worry about." She replied.

"Would you care to walk with me for awhile?" He asked as he extended his hand.

She took his hand out of vulnerability, but she did not mind it one bit. She blushed a bit underneath her scarf, although Mikayla would not admit that she had not felt this way in while.

"Where are we going?" She asks.

"To the park it is really peaceful in the morning." He said with a smile.

(_To hell with school. Dude is kind of cute. I hope he goes to the same school as me. I'd hook up with him in a heartbeat.) _She wore a smirk.

She let him lead her to a spot in the park.

Nearby Park

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is William, but it is a pleasure to meet you." He replied.

"Thank you my name is Mikayla." She said.

"Why'd you want to talk to me of all people?" She asked.

"You seemed distressed, so I just you know wanted to help?" He said.

"Oh.. Was it really that obvious?" She said in a self-conscious tone.

"Not to be in your personal boundaries, but why so glum?" He asks.

"Family problems." She replied with a scowl.

"Please don't look so angry maybe you could tell me what's going on if you'd like?" He added.

"If I tell you could you tell me what school you go to?" She asked.

"Sure I go to Lakeview High." He said.

"Cool. Maybe I'll see you in class?" She asked.

"Wait you never told me what was wrong!" He shouted as she got farther away.

"I'm fine now thanks to you!" She replied with a smile as she waved goodbye.

School Entrance

Mikayla got her composure together she didn't want to seem weak ,or off she'd end up running away from her ordeal. She couldn't help but be a little giddy from her morning experience her hopes were up and her spirit was even higher. If she was any happier she'd be floating into the school hallways ,but in reality she was just going to settle with her happy thoughts and stay grounded.

"Move it shorty." She said shoving a guy out of her way.

She moved through the halls shoving various people out of the way.

"Hey. Watch it." A girl said.

"Coffee is on my new shirt look what you did?!" A kid yelled pointing at his stain.

"You get over yourself and you..uhm go get another shirt." She replied pointing at them.

(_What a jerk..)_ They both thought.

*Bell rings*

Mikayla was fashionably late to class once again.

Ashley was talking to Sasha who were both crowding the back of the room looking smug and well popular.

"For those who came in late we are having a field trip to the zoo after hours." The teacher said looking at Mikayla who shrunk down in her seat.

(_Blah blah blah blah Quiz, blah blah blah..zoo trip money test at the end of the week.) _That's all Mikayla heard as the hour passed.

*End of Class*

"Are we still on for the date tonight?" Miley asks.

"Of course." Nick replied as he grabbed for her hand.

They walked down the hall way to the science room ,but it had a sign taped on the door which said,

**Everyone Go to the Gym **

**Out sick for the rest of the week. **

**Have a nice day! :)**

"The gym?" Miley groaned.

"It'll be fine it's not like we are stuck with busy work or anything?" He comforted her.

"True.." She replied.

Gymnasium

Mikayla looked around for her mystery guy and completely ignored what the teacher was ordering her to do.

"MS. MARTIN!!?!? PAY ATTENTION!" The coach yelled.

Mikayla snapped back into reality.

"You come here often?" He asked.

"Are you trying to hit on me? Well not in this lifetime bud..oh it's you." She replied turning to see who it was.

"No not at all um.. Mikayla was it?" He said nervously.

"Do you mind if I call you Will?" She asked.

"Not at all. Would you like to spend lunch with me ,but it's okay if you don't want to.." He said.

"I would be happy to oblige." She said with a smile.

"Ms. Martin, this isn't PROM or a LUNCH DATE GET BACK TO YOUR EXERCISES!?!" Coach yelled.

"Sorry.. I'll meet you at lunch." She said giving him a quick hug.

*BELL RINGS*

LUNCH

"So yeah did you hear about Simon Cowell quitting American Idol?" Oliver asked.

"Good riddance I'll say.." Miley said.

"I liked him to an extent." Nick added.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Nick on this one." Mitchie said.

"Have you guys seen Mikayla?" Alex asked slightly panicked.

"Not since this morning she was with some guy he was kind of cute." Miley answered.

"Ahem.." Nick cleared his throat then crossed his arms.

"But not as nearly as cute as MY Nick!" She said kissing him on the cheek.

"That's what I thought.." He murmured.

(_Surprising…Mikayla hasn't been around to toy with us yet? Why do I care? I guess normal routine is wearing off on me) Miley thought._

Outside of the Gym

"Guess who?" He asked her eyes were covered.

"Um…Will? Stop playing around." She said giggling.

"Ohh I'm so scared!" He said waving his hands around.

"Knock it off!" She said punching him.

"Ow that really hurt." He replied rubbing his arm.

"So, Is it alright if we be friends?" He asks.

"I dunno if you knew this but um.. I'm not exactly the "friendly" type." She said with air quotes.

"Well.. Many people don't even notice that I'm in the room most of the time. I even get sat on ,but its really Sad how I go unnoticed." He said looking into her eyes.

"Take my advise, Go out and make yourself known." She says drilling her finger into his chest.

"You're going to leave a bruise geez..nah just kidding." He said with a grin.

"You know you can just cut the crap when you're with me." She added with a frown.

"I know I just want to try your nerves for a little bit longer." He replied with a smirk.

"Keep trying my nerves and I swear you won't make it past tomorrow.." She said as she held up a fist.

(_Feisty…much) _He thought.

"No need for violence. Here have sammich." He said tossing one as her.

"Um..a sammich?" She questioned.

"Yeah they are the best sandwiches made by my bro Sammy eat up." He replied.

"Oh..MY..GOSH!!." She yelled.

"What what's wrong?!" He asked panicked.

"What is in this sandwich?" She asks shocked.

"I can't just tell you the secret.." He says.

"Why not?" She asks.

"Simply it's not my secret to tell.." He replied.

"Fine. I didn't like his stupid sandwich anyways.." She pouted and threw the sandwich over her shoulder and as it the ground.

"Your acting a bit childish.." He said.

"So. I can do whatever whenever I want to." She replied with crossed arms.

"You don't be so bitchy about it." He muttered under his breath.

"So what are you calling me a bitch now?" She asks angrily.

"No. I was implying that ,but if I was I'm sorry. I guess." He mumbled the last part.

"It's alright I guess." She answered.

"What are you mocking me now?" He asked.

"No. that's not what I meant. You know what let's not fight." Mikayla

"So are we friends or what?" He asked.

"Friends is pushing it. How bout we just start from being acquaintances and go on from there." She replied with a smile.

"Oh sure." He returned the smile.

Then came the awkward silence. A couple of dried leaves floated by them as they heard the bell ring. They were not sure how their relationship would turn out ,but for now they knew each other as acquaintances.

_BELL RINGS_

"Lunch has ended." Mikayla said breaking the silence.

"Ah..yeah time flies when you are throwing sandwiches and having fun." He replied.

"See ya around." He added.

"Bye." She said waving.

Hallway to Math/Science Class

"Do I have to?" Alex whined as Mitchie dragged her along.

"Yes. Life without education is like a hobo without train to sleep in?!" Mitchie explained.

"You know hobo's don't ALWAYS sleep in trains. They can be civilized every once in a while." She replied.

"Okay but you are still going to class no more ditching!" Mitchie said.

"But I don't want to go to class. My brain melts every time I go in there. MY BRAIN MUST BE PRESERVED!" She said dramatically flailing her arms.

"Yes." She replied.

"Yes to my melting brain ,or yes just to get me into class." Alex questioned.

"Uh..oh nothing nothing important." She answered blushing.

"It IS something. Tell me tell me tell me!" She shouted jumping up and down.

"It's a secret and I'll tell you when I'm ready alright?" She said letting go of Alex's wrist.

She turned to see that Alex had gotten away.

"ALEX!" Mitchie yelled in frustration. (_I gotta pay attention better…)_

_(Ha-ha sucker!) _Alex thought as she ran down the halls.

Alex was checking the halls for a safe zone when she ran into the person she least expected to bump into.

"Well Well Well.." The voice said.

"To what do I owe this honor Russo?" The voice added.

"It isn't an honor to meet you like this." Alex replied.

"Hello to you Alex." The voice greeted.

"What are you doing here?" She questions slightly confused.

"I go to school here duh." Kegan replied.

"I thought you were out of high school? She asked.

"Yeah I get that a lot ,but it's not a problem." He said smiling.

"Where are you headed?" She asks yet again.

"Shop class going to make some birdhouse things. You-you know?" He stuttered and lost his balance against the locker.

"Are you okay?" She asks with worry in her voice her hand reaching out to graze his face. (He looks really pale..)

"Yeah I'm alright. I-I've got to go now see-you bye." He said nervously then started to run.

Alex runs after him tripping over the Don't Run Wet Floor sign.

"Why is it that rules are always tripping me up?!" Alex yelled in frustration.

She wiped herself off and ran off in search of her new "friend".

_FINAL BELL RINGS_

"Are you ready for our date today Nick?" Miley squealed.

"I didn't know you were so hyped up about it ,but yes I am." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey loser-force!" Ashley yelled across the hallways as her "acquaintances" Surrounded them.

"What do you want Ashley If it's nothing then scram we've got more important things to do."

"Aw.. Lily you are so delusional if you'd think I'm wasting your time more like I am investing in some life-long lessons in you really." Ashley replied filling her nails.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Lily asked.

"Seems like we have a score to settle.." Sasha said cracking her knuckles.

"So who is she?" Lily asks.

"This is Sasha she's my right hand chick." Ashley said hugging her neck.

"Ash you are crushing my neck.." She squeaked.

"You know what I'm outta here.." Lily said walking away.

_THE DATE_

"You can open your eyes now." He said.

"Wow. Nick an Ice-cream Parlor how old school." Miley replied with a giggle.

"This seemed appropriate enough for our first date ,so what do you want?" He asked.

"Um..how bout chocolate chip cookie dough ?" She answered.

"Sure I'd like two scoops of cotton candy and two more scoops of chocolate chip cookie dough separately of course." He said with a smile.

"Here you go." The ice-cream sever said handing him the frozen goodness.

"Thanks." Nick said fumbling through his pockets and handing him his well deserved money.

"Over here nick!" Miley said waving in a candy can stripped booth.

_(Could she get any cuter?) _He thought blushing.

"What's wrong your face got really red all of a sudden?" She asks as he sits and bends over to touch his forehead making him blush even more.

"Um..um…it's nothing here-have some ice-cream." He said hanging it over.

"So…how was school?" He added.

"It was calm I got to spend it with the coolest guy ever." She said sighing a bit.

"Who might this "cool" guy be?" He replied stabbing his ice-cream.

"Why are you stabbing your poor ice-cream?" She said.

"I'm not stabbing it. it's just hard to scoop.." He replied frustrated.

"The coolest guy in school hung out with me today!" She said looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Who would that person be?" HE asked with a raised brow.

"You silly." She said laughing.

He stared into her California blue eyes.

"Do you have a map?" He asked.

"Why what for?" She replied.

""Cause I got lost in your eyes." He said with a smirk.

Miley groaned as he kept feeding her more cheesy pick up lines after five minutes. Miley was done with her ice-cream by the time had gone by.

"Ok ok no more." Acting as if she were dying.

"Were they that bad?" he asked.

"You have no idea.." She replied weakly.

"So do you like cheese?" He asked.

"Yes I love cheese ,but not too much of it I could get sick." She said with a laugh.

"Me too. I like it." He replied.

They talked up a storm before it was time to go home.

"I'll walk you home." Nick said extending his hand to help her down the slope.

"You're such a gentleman." She replied as he held the door open.

"I was raised by the best." He said proudly wearing a grin on his face.

She reached for his hand he took a hold of it as they walked in between the chained fences. A wild wind was stirring up Nick slung his arm around her and pulled her close they both blushed. Miley never felt so happy to be around a guy especially since she hooked her crush. Nick on the other hand was wondering why it had gotten so windy and cold all of a sudden. He looked to Miley to see if she was alright then looked around and saw many trees without leaves. They looked eerie as if the souls to the trees had left and all there was left were the skeletons in their place. They reached Miley's doorstep Nick held her hand the whole way there.

"I guess this means goodbye and goodnight." He asked.

"I wish this day would last forever.." She replied.

"Me too." He added.

A light suddenly clicked on footsteps were heard ,so they immediately let go of each others hands.

"Well what do we have here? A secret rendezvous? A Romeo and Juliet scenario?!" Jackson mocked.

"Um.. Jackson this is Nick, Nick this is my brother Jackson."

Nick extended his hand.

"I don't shake hands with the enemy…" He said pulling Miley inside of the house.

A few minutes later..

"Um.. Sorry about that. He isn't normally like that." She spoke apologetically.

"It's okay." He replied.

"I'll see you around." He added with a wave.

"Wait. Nick." She pleaded.

"What?" He asked turning towards her.

At that exact moment when their lips touched. Sparks felt like they were flying every which way. It was as if it was the Fourth of July , but ten fold. As they parted with dreamy expressions plastered across their faces they both wanted this night to never end.

The Next Day

"Have you heard that Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez were having issues?" Oliver said reading the Magazine.

"What about our cousins?" Mitchie and Alex asked in unison.

"I read in this magazine.." Lily held up a J-14 magazine.

"I want to hear no more of this.."Alex said crushing the magazine.

"What's going on Russo?" A voice spoke.

"Kegan!" Alex yelled tackling him.

"ow..what's going on?" He asked sitting up.

"I'm just glad you are okay!" She said as he helped her up.

Alex kept hugging him then realized where she was.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Sasha yelled pushing Alex off of Kegan.

"What's your damage?" Alex questioned.

"Bitch get back." Sasha replied.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Alex spat.

"A..L..E..X.." Sasha spelled.

"Who?" She asked.

"You dumbass." She said.

"Not worth it." Mitchie said as Alex was going to attack.

"Let me at her!?!" Alex yelled as she was dragged to the restrooms.

Restrooms

"I'm gonna smack that bitch." Alex said as Mitchie was holding her back.

"No you aren't." She replied.

"One good time is all it takes." Alex said fuming.

"ALEX. No I do NOT want you getting kicked out of Lakeview High you understand me?!" Mitchie said frustrated.

"Look girls, this is exactly what NOT to wear to school." Ashley said laughing.

"Shut your face."

"It's a free country. I say what I want." She replied with a triumphant smirk.

"Not while I'm around." Alex said walking towards her with a balled fist.

Mitchie stood in between them.

"Enough. Ashley go away." Mitchie said in a harsh tone.

"Why should I listen to you?" She said pushing her into a sink.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Alex replied rushing to her best friends side.

"She was in the way duh. I step on anyone and in her case any "thing" that gets in my way." She replied as she dumped out their bags onto the floor.

"Oops looks like you dropped something." She added

(_That bitch is going down…_)Alex thought.

"Here lets go to the nurse's office." Alex spoke as she slung her arm around her friend's shoulder.

LUNCH

"There's a fight between Alex and Ashley?!" A kid said.

"What the heck is going on around here?!" Mikayla yelled.

"Mikayla wait!" Will said picking up her cell.

"No time I have to stop this fight!" She said running into the double doors.

"You left your cell phone.." Will muttered.

Cafeteria

Mitchie was punching Sasha in the face ,while Alex was kicking Ashley in her abdomen.

Miley, Oliver, and Nick were was holding Lily back from fighting it was utter chaos.

That's when Mikayla busted through the doors everyone immediately stopped what they were doing.

(_That's right I know how to make an entrance..)_ She thought with a smirk.

(_oh shit..) everyone thought._

_(What a mood killer..) Alex scoffed._

_(Kill joy) Ashley thought._

_(Who the heck is that?) Sasha questioned._

Ashley took advantage of the situation and gave Alex a right hook and a punch to the gut. She had the breath knocked out of her and was curled up in a feadle position.

SHE. WAS. DOWN.

"What the hell did you do to my COUSIN?!" Mikayla roared.

Mitchie slung Sasha into a cafeteria bench breaking it then jumped out of Mikayla's way.

"Oh so it all makes since now, so she's your cousin? That's too bad." Ashley said in a fake sympathetic tone as she started to choke Alex. (_Now she wants to play hero..I'll gladly play the villain for her.)_

"Let. Her. Go." Mikayla muttered.

"What was that?" She questioned as Alex gripped her hands.

"I said ,LET HER GO!" Mikayla yelled.

"Can't..breathe..let go..please.." Alex pleaded as she clawed at Ashley's grip.

Mikayla ran then was standing face to face with Ashley and grabbed her wrist cutting off circulation. She then loosened her grip and let her drop to the floor. Alex was hacking and coughing.

"The next time you mess with my cousin there will be hell to pay." Mikayla threatened.

Mitchie, Lily, and Miley scrambled to Alex's side.

"Better watch yourself ,or you could be next." Ashley replied with a smirk as her group trailed behind.

Mikayla made her exit the double doors slamming behind her.

_(You mess with the bull and you get the horns..)_

* * *

Fott: Sorry for the late update. Hope you liked Review yes?

Question of the Day: Cake or Pie?

AA: I like cake better than pie any-day. xD

Song of the Day: Day Late Friend by Anberlin


	33. Memories

Fott: Once again Thank you for the Reviews! :)

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT The plot WILLIAM AND KEGAN and the awesome janitor :] The rest is owned by Disney. God bless the souls they have taken..

* * *

_Later that Day : Mitchie's House_

Alex is goofing off watching television at Mitchie's house.

"Mitchie what on EARTH happened to you?!" Her mom yelled throwing her arms in the air then cupping her daughters face ,but lets her hands drop.

"It's nothing.. Really mom don't worry about it." Mitchie replied turning her face away.

"It's when you say things like a busted lip, bruised shoulder, sprained ankle, and my daughter tells me not to worry.." She says pacing the kitchen floor.

"I'll be fine." Mitchie replied walking towards her room.

"Mitchie!" She shouted.

"Ye-Yeah mom?" She winces in pain to turn around.

"Don't think you are getting out of this so easily you're grounded for two weeks. No if's and or buts!" She said laying down the law.

"Ok.." She groaned walking up the steps.

Mitchie knew this would happen. All the while she sensed that Alex was going to make or poke fun at her all night. Mrs. Torres swiped the television remote for Alex's hand.

"Please do NOT tell me that you had something to do with this?" She questioned.

"I have nothing to do with this?" Alex answered sarcastically.

"Care to explain Alex?" Mrs. Torres asked.

"Uh..um..alright…" She mumbled.

"What speak up?" She asked.

"Alright ok it was me all me!" Alex shouted.

"No need to shout. You go apologize and one more thing.." She said.

"What?" Alex replied

"You're grounded." She added.

"Story of my life.." Alex grumbled as she walked the steps.

Mitchie's Room

"Knock knock.." Alex said dryly.

"Oh..it's you come in." She replied.

"You alright?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little sore..how are you?"

"Well do you want the good ,or the bad news first?" She asked.

"Good news please?" She pleaded.

"Fine.." Alex replied with crossed arms.

"Yay!" She squealed.

"Good news is Mikayla and I are cool again." She said in a semi-glad tone.

"That's good news how?" She asks.

"We are family again and as long as she's got my back I'll have hers.. I can finally have someone in my family I can relate to." Alex said slightly relieved.

"But is this what you really want? A sadistic bitchy cousin?" Mitchie questioned.

"I'd rather have her as my ally instead of getting my ass handed to me on a daily basis by Ashley.." She replied.

"I don't think anyone wants their asses getting handed to them on any occasion.." Mitchie said with a laugh.

"Well. Anyway I came to say I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess.." Alex said shying away.

"It's alright besides. I'm also grounded.." Mitchie added.

"Oh yeah once again my bad." Alex said hanging her head out of guilt.

"I blame Ashley and what's her face ,but you know what who cares." Mitchie said.

"True ,but I won't go down without a fight." She replied with a mischievous look.

"Wait a minute...Alex I don't like that look on your face. It's kind of scaring me.." Mitchie spoke nervously.

"All will be revealed going to same time, same place." She said with an evil grin.

The Next Day

An explosion was seen a green mist filled the air. Ashley ran screaming into the girls bathroom. Sasha followed after her. Alex was seen with Mikayla laughing and giving a high-five to each other.

"I told you it would work." Mikayla spoke.

"Did I ever have a doubt?" She replied.

"You were the one saying, This isn't going to work. she's gonna kill us! About fifteen million times." She added adding in the crazy over dramatic motions.

"I do not flail my arms like that!" Alex replied nudging her in the arm.

"Pfft..you did it all the time when we were kids." Mikayla reminded.

_FLASHBACK…_

A six year old Alex was being chased by a ten year old stick wielding Mikayla with an eye patch.

"_Kayla put the stick down ?!" Alex shouted running away with tears forming in her eyes flailing her arms in front of her._

"_NEVER!! I'm a pirate I do what I want ARGH?!"_ _Mikayla replied swinging the stick back and forth nearly smacking Alex in the head._

"_Cut it out!" Alex said speeding up._

"_Make me!" She replied smacking her in the back of the head._

"_Ow! Mikayla! That was mean!" Alex said crying._

_Alex climbed a tree then watched her cousin try to climb up after her ,but it was of no use. Mikayla wearing a scowl circled the tree for another path up to her cousin. _

"_NO FAIR YOU CAN'T CLIMB A TREE! THAT'S NOT WHAT PIRATES DO!" Mikayla yelled._

"_I can do whatever I want so there!" Alex replied sticking out her tongue._

"_Wait til I get up there! You are SO gonna get it!" She yelled once again climbing the tree._

_As soon as Mikayla was a branch away from Alex. Alex slid down to safety and ran inside locking the back door. She watched as her older cousin struggled to get down._

_(Serves you right..)She thought with crossed arms._

_She started making faces as Mikayla finally got down from the tree and started beating on the door. She made sure the back door was locked and headed upstairs._

"_Did I forget to do something?" She quietly asked herself. _

_Alex immediately shut the door as soon as she heard footsteps heading in her direction._

_(Oh crap…what do I do?!) She thought panicking._

"_HAHA! I've got you now!" Mikayla said opening the door and lunging at her but missed._

"_Pfft..Not in this life time!" Alex replied by opening the window and sliding down the gutter pipe._

"_Get back here ,or I'll tell Auntie Teresa on you!" Mikayla said out of her room window._

_End of FLASHBACK_

"You were a bigger pain in the ass back then." Mikayla spoke.

"Yeah well you are still bossy and mean." Alex replied sticking her tongue out.

"You're such a brat.." Mikayla said messing up Alex's hair.

"You're still a bitch.." Alex replied fixing her hair.

"Shut up.." Mikayla responded.

"You first." Alex replied

"Punk." Mikayla said.

"Okay I'll end this before it gets ugly.." Mitchie said standing in-between them.

"Knock it off you two.." She added.

"What? It's just a little family dispute..." Mikayla spoke with innocence.

"Dispute my ass…I'm outta here." Alex said with a wave.

"Wait up Alex?!" Mitchie shouted running after her.

Lunch

We were all seated and talking about how Joe Jonas didn't get enough airtime on Idol.

"Yeah I didn't like how all he got to say was "yeah" He could have said "It was good or it just sucked?" Miley said.

"True ,but he has his career to think about no one would like him if he was a complete jerk.." Mitchie replied then quickly turned away.

"So what happened this morning?" Nick asked.

"You missed it?" Mitchie asks.

"Yeah."

"I heard Ashley was pranked or something.." Oliver said.

"That prank was awesome Ashley was all like AAHHH running around like a chicken with it's head off it was hilarious !"Alex said in hysterics.

"Um.. Alex you might want to turn around.." Lily said pointing behind her.

"What? ..ah…shit." Alex squeaked trying to get up as she was forcefully planted in her seat.

"Take a seat Russo.." Ashley spat in an angry tone.

"I'd rather stand ,but sitting is okay too." Alex started to say nervously but was being stared down by an angry Sasha.

"Beat it." Sasha said pointing towards the door. We all scattered.

"So we meet again Russo…too bad your big bad cousin isn't here to protect you." Ashley said unenthused.

"I don't need protecting..I can take care of myself thank you very much." Alex protested.

"Try saying that when you can't breathe next time.

"Just so you know there won't be a next time. Ashley.." Alex said rubbing the front of her neck.

"I'd have to beg to differ." Ashley replied non-chalant.

"What do you want with me?" Alex shouted.

"I know it was you who messed with my locker and more importantly do you know who you are messing with?" Ashley said then asked.

"Yeah so what?" Alex responded with a smirk.

_(She's a little too confident for her own good time to cut her down to size..) She thought smirking._

"What's with your face?" Alex questioned nervously.

"Oh nothing I just love intimidating people." She replied flipping her dirty blonde locks behind her shoulder flashing an evil smile while walking away.

"What the hell just happened?" She murmured. (_I don't like the way this is going..)_

FINAL BELL RINGS

"What happened?! I'm sorry I would have stayed but my mom would have murdered me if I got into another fight!"

"We talked. She threatened. I stood up to her she smirked end of story.." She replied nervously.

"Well..I guess we'll go to the zoo tomorrow and see what'll happen then?" Mitchie said slightly relieved.

"Yeah..I'm a little worried your mom will keep us from going.." Alex said a bit bothered.

"She already paid for us to go." Mitchie replied with a grin.

"Today didn't go as planned ,but I what I really fear is tomorrow.." She spoke as the wind blew through her hair.

The Next Day

We all gathered on the buses luckily Kegan and William were on the same bus as Mikayla and Alex.

"Fancy meeting you here." William said with a smirk sitting across from Mikayla.

"Yeah…right back at you." She replied reading a magazine.

"Whatcha readin?" He spoke out of curiosity.

"The newest Tiger Beat rag mag I don't know why I read these anymore.." She answered in disappointment.

"Ooh Selena Gomez is dating Nick Jonas so dramatic..pfft." Will spoke with a laugh.

"They aren't dating they are just friends she told me herself being my cousin and all." Mikayla replied with a furrowed brow. (_Why the hell would she go crawling back to the guy that broke her heart anyways?! If she did she's a complete dumbass..)_

Sitting a few seats down were Kegan ,Alex, Then Sasha surprisingly the teachers split Ashley's crew up between the two buses.

"Hey is this seat taken?" He asked.

"Yeah my invisible friend named Kevin is here so keep movin." Alex said pointing towards the back.

"Russo?" He said.

"What?! Can you not see that I AM BUSY?!" She raised her voice.

"Um…there aren't any seats left. So.." He replied looking around filled seats everywhere.

She finally looked up from the magazine and said, "Oh it's you. Come sit."

"So yeah..I thought you didn't read?" He inquired.

"I can read ,but I don't do it often." She answered.

"That explains why you ditch class a lot." He murmured.

"Reading makes my brain hurt sometimes ,but I work better with words and tons of pictures." She smiled as she drew a mustache on Chloe Bridges.

"Nice work. So.. If..um..would you like to tour the zoo with me?" He asked nervously.

"Sure as long as I get to taunt the gorillas with bananas ,or let lose the entire petting zoo..and poke a turtle with a stick." She said imagining the chaos then chuckling.

The ZOO

"Everyone get a zoo buddy meet back here around five-o-clock." Mr. Peabody said as everyone paired up.

Ashley was with Sasha, Mikayla with Alex, Kegan with William, Nick and Oliver, Miley and Lily.

Mitchie was stuck with Paul because they were the last two without partners.

"Have fun and stay out of trouble." Mr. Custard said as we all dispersed throughout the zoo.

Primate Exhibit

"Hey everyone look it's Lily's mom!" Ashley jeered.

"Look everyone it's Ashley the missing link! Somebody call animal control you missed one!" Lily said as a zoo-keeper walked by.

"Just back away..Ashley that or throw her in." Sasha replied.

"I might just do that exact thing.." She said.

There were many animals to see from the smallest hummingbird to the grand elephant. They had it all Lions. Tigers and Bears.

Bear Exhibit

"ALEX RUSSO!" Coach Madderson yelled.

The crowd gathered as Alex was poking the bear clawing a nearby tree with a stick.

"This is fun..come on Kegan you gotta try this." She said laughing.

"Uh.. I'll just hang here." He replied with a weak smile as he was being stared at by the shocked crowd of adults.

"Okay…so what do you want me to do about it?" Kegan asked the Coach.

"Get in there or I'll have you expelled." The Coach threatened.

"Fine..I'll go get her.." He grumbled climbing over the railing. (_Where are all of the zoo-keepers?!?!)_

"Russo come on!" Kegan said meekly.

"What it's not like it's going to maul me to death.." She rolled her eyes speaking sarcastically.

The bear turned around slightly angry to a happy Alex. It grabbed the stick Alex wouldn't let go she was holding onto the stick for dear life.

"Let go you stupid bear!" She yelled.

It roared spit and morning breath in her direction tussling her hair like a bad blow dry.

"Um…Ew…" She said gripping the stick.

"Alex…just let go of the stick so we can go. Please?" Kegan pleaded.

"Fine. Worry-wart." She replied letting go dropping to the ground.

He grabbed her wrist and ran to the railing while she was trying to fix her hair. He helped her over the railing with care.

"Russo. I don't know what I'm going to do with you.." He spoke.

"You can let go of my hand now.." She reminded him.

"Oh..I'm sorry." He blushed.

"Excuse me miss ,but you've violated a major rule come with us. Oh and your boyfriend can come too." The Zoo-keeper said.

(Oh crap..) Kegan thought.

(He's NOT MY BOYFRIEND!) Alex thought.

Zoo Jail

"You guys stay in here until your teachers come for you." The Zoo-keeper spoke slamming the cell door.

Alex looked around all she saw were the rusted bars with other kids behind bars.

"What're you in for?" A husky dark haired with an eye patch guy asked.

"poking a bear with a stick. Yeah im that kind of bad ass." She grined.

"How bout you?" Kegan asked coolly.

"Fell into the gator pit and wrestled the biggest one of the bunch let me tell ya he was a biggin!" The man chuckled.

"Awesome." Alex said.

"We gotta get outta here Russo." Kegan said grabbing her shoulders.

"What's the rush?" She asked.

"We are going to be in so much trouble if the teachers find us in here.." He panicked.

"Once again. Story of my life." Alex murmured.

"So how do you think we should escape?"

"I dunno nail file?" She said.

"You got one on ya?" He questioned.

"What I'm a girl and we just always have to be filing our nails?" She asked hurt.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that." He recoiled.

"It's okay.. Just be in mind im not that kind of air-headed blonde nail filing type." Alex spoke.

"I made a mental note of that. So do you have one or not?" He asked meekly.

"Yeah. Here." She replied handing it to him.

"Let's hope this works." He said as he attacked the bars shaving away at them.

_Ten Minutes Later…_

_"__This isn't working…" He said wiping away sweat from his brow._

_"__Ya think?" She asked dangling the keys._

_"__Where'd you get those?" He asked._

_"__I swiped em when he was walking away." She smirked._

_"__I didn't see you take em." He replied with crossed arms._

_"__What would you rather me bore our readers to death with me having to take up half a page just to get a set of keys?" She questioned annoyed._

_"__I dunno ,but I don't believe we are in a story." He replied._

_"__Psh.. Whatever let's just get out of here.." She said unlocking the door._

_"__Finally.." He replied nervously opening the door to the outside._

_"__Hey you kids!" A guard yelled._

_"__Oh crap.." They shouted running away._

* * *

Fott: Thanks to

fallingstar2008

kaye

Holz1o1

worldlygirl

RachaelxLouisex

FOR REVIEWING! :D READ REVIEW AND REPEAT!

QUESTION OF THE DAY:

Eggs and bacon ,or Bacon and Eggs? Or neither?


	34. Zoo

Fott: I didn't forget to update..been busy with school..yadayadayada.

Disclaimer.. I own nothing except Kegan/Will and the plot. x]

* * *

Bird Habitat

"Check it out Nick!" She said pulling him.

"Hold on.." He replied texting on his phone.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Updating my twitter." He replied.

"Oh that's cool." She didn't know what to say.

Miley used to have one ,but she had a bunch of hate sites and got obsessed with tweeting so she stopped.

But she wouldn't let Nick find that out.

"So how bout them peacocks?" Nick said nervously.

"Um yeah.." She replied.

"Colorful yeah.." Miley mumbled.

"All of these birds so different yet the same." Nick replied.

"Sure I have no idea what you mean ,but it sounds cool." Miley added.

"I try. " He said with a smirk.

"So I heard that they had this llama that had golden fur!" A guy shouted.

"Really? There is no such thing.." A girl replied.

"Yeah they are shipping it in tonight I can't wait for it's debut tomorrow!" A guy said.

"Cool huh?" He added as the girl rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Not really..,by the way who's bright idea was it to go to the zoo for our FIRST date?!" She replied shouting.

"Mine.. I thought you liked animals?" He asked.

"Yeah the trained ones..on tv." She said leaving.

"Wow..what an odd couple." Nick said.

"You could say that again.." Miley replied as they held hands walking along the tiled path.

"Hey you kids get back here?!" A zoo officer yelled.

"Run faster?!" Kegan shouted to Alex behind him.

"I'm trying!" She replied speeding up.

Kegan ducked between two large trash bins.

"Kegan?" Alex stopped and looked around then was suddenly snatched from behind.

"What're you?" Alex shouted as Kegan covered her mouth.

He looked around to check if the coast was clear.

"Well look at who we have here Sasha.." Ashley said with a scowl that was replaced with a smirk.

(_Shit…can I have some alone time with Alex just this once?)_ Kegan thought.

(_Why does she keep appearing where she isn't wanted?!)_ Alex thought with a scowl on her face.

"Sasha isn't that your ex boyfriend?" Ashley whispered.

"Yeah but I broke up with him." She replied.

"Pff I'm glad you did or else you'd be the one in the trash." Ashley laughed.

"We're not in the trash!" Alex said standing up.

"What are you trying to wake the dead speak up Russo?!" She shouted.

"Keep your voice down!" She whispered harshly.

"What's going on?" Sasha asked.

"I've said too much already common Kegan let's get outta here before we're caught." she said grabbing him by the wrist dragging him away.

"Caught by who I wonder…?" Ashley babbled.

"If that angry Zoo-officer stalking the zoo means anything it probably involves Russo and I'm pretty sure they were in a hurry to be somewhere." Sasha replied.

"Or to get away from something…or someone." Ashley spoke as a sinister smile crept upon her face.

"So now what?" She asks.

"Follow them duh." Ashley said grasping her hand to pull her along.

"Hurry up!" Kegan yelled running.

"I think we're being followed.." Alex semi-yelled as she was dragged along.

"By who? The Crazy zoo keeper?!" Kegan said stopping to catch his breath.

"YOU KIDS HOLD IT RIGHT THERE?!" The man yelled.

"Shit.." Alex cursed.

"We need a plan to get rid of him..you got any ideas?" Kegan whispered as he hid behind a corner.

"I do have one..,but I dunno if the ones involved are gonna go along with it.." Alex said with a smirk.

"What do you have in mind?" He questioned.

_Meanwhile…_

Mikayla was sight seeing around the aquatic site there were dolphins, penguins, all sorts of fish.

"Don't tap the glass..ugh.." Mikayla said pulling out her cell.

_Lex: I need your help.._

_Kayla: Fine..I'll help ,but this is the LAST time I'm helping you..where are you?_

_Lex: Hiding from the zoo-officers and apparently we've picked up some stalkers? Near the Bird place.._

_Kayla: ALEX?!_

_Lex: Whut? Stop yappin and get your ass over here.._

_Kayla: You are in a shit-load of trouble when I get over there.._

_Lex: I highly doubt that.._

_Kayla: I'm on my way.._

(_Ugh.. Alex.. We haven't been here for about two and a half hours yet and you're already in trouble?) She thought._

"Hey Will come ere." She said

"You rang?" He asked.

"Yeah I need a favor to ask of you.." She said.

"If it involves your crazy cousin I'm out." He replied.

"Why? You ask?" He added.

"I was about to say that ,but yes please explain." She replied.

"I'm not into last effort to save people plans. But since you two are family I'm in…Don't get the wrong idea I'm only doing it for you." He said blushing.

"Awe.. No need to blush." Mikayla said punching his arm.

"Um.. Ow?" He replied with an awkward smile.

Bird Habitat

"Where are they?" Will asks.

"I dunno they were SUPPOSED to be around here.." She replies.

"Psssst." A voice was heard behind the trash.

"Is that trash bin trying to get your attention?" Will asked.

"No.. It's Alex being an idiot..she was never good at signaling people." She answered.

"Oh would you just get over here?!" Alex harshly said.

"Why are you hiding behind the trash?" Mikayla asked with her nose plugged.

"We've got the cops, FBI, CSI, Swat team, and the law on our tail." Alex replied.

"Oh.. Well your on your own then kay bye." She turned to leave with a wave.

"Hold it." Alex said pulling her backwards.

"I could of fallen over and died." She said smacking her over the head.

"You know you love me and you are so over dramatic." she replied with a goofy grin.

"Yet again be glad we are family…so what's the plan." She asked with a scowl.

"Ugh I can't believe I let you talk me into this.." She replied.

"Why did we switch clothes again?" She asked.

"So I can go…explore the zoo without the zoo-cops on my tail. So have fun." Alex answered waving goodbye.

"Hold on.. we aren't exactly twins..so how will this work out?"

"If you just act casual my plan will be fool proof." She said clasping her hands.

"Are you on any kind of drugs?" She questioned only to be ignored.

"Nope just high off of life." She giggled at her plans then walked to the next exhibit.

"AHA! I finally found you!" The man yelled in success.

"Crap.." Mikayla said then started sprinting.

_Few minutes later.._

"How did I get roped into this?" He spoke.

"What tha..you aren't Will?!" Mikayla said letting go of his wrist.

"You aren't Alex..,but you two look so alike.." He replied staring.

"Yeah I get that a lot come on!" She said pulling him to a vacant lot in the park.

"I think we lost him.." Kegan says looking around.

"So.. How is it that you know Alex?" Mikayla asks with a raised brow.

"Uh..we met when she was locked in a locker? Kind of a strange place to meet someone if you ask me..,but anyways I guess I've taken a liking to her." He replied.

"Oh yeah.. Ashley…" She murmured.

"Yeah I kinda got that "I hate you" vibe coming off of Alex when we ran into her and her friend Sasha."He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asks.

"Just thinking about things." He said leaning against the stone wall.

_Meanwhile.. Near the Amphibian Exhibit.._

"Check out all of these lizards…" She said sticking her tongue out mocking them.

"Um.. Mikayla you shouldn't be doing that.." He said nervously.

"Oh my bad." She replied. (He can't even tell us apart wow what does Mikayla see in this guy?)

"No problem. So..yeah you do know I'm not actually Mikayla right?" Alex replied.

"Uh..oh you guys look scary alike.." He said blushing.

"Yeah yeah.. Wait she didn't tell you about the plans?" She asked.

"I was there but wasn't paying attention." He replied blushing.

"Uh.. Huh.. you've got the hots for my cousin eh?" She said with a cheeky smirk.

"What gave you that idea I don't like her! Even if I did I wouldn't tell you or anyone for that matter..let's just drop the subject." He replied blushing furiously.

"Fine mc-grouchy pants." She scoffed.

"Look who it is the reject and her little lost puppy dog." Ashley laughed to herself.

Alex had a balled fist she wanted to shut her up so badly.

"Keep walking. Ignore her.." Will said pushing Alex away.

"What are you going to ignore me MARTIN?" She shouted as they walked away.

That's when Alex bumped into Miley and Nick.

"Scuse me.. Oh it's just you guys I thought you were..never mind." She said looking around.

"Wow.. Mikayla actually apologized to me." Miley said helping her up.

"So have you seen Alex? We were supposed to go see the bear exhibit , but we haven't seen her all day." Nick asks.

(_That's right they think I'm Mikayla..Better start acting..) _"Why would I know where she is I don't keep tabs on my loser cousin besides why would I even tell you." Alex spoke.

(_Mood swings much?)_ Miley thought.

"Just when you think she's turned over a new leaf BAM she's evil again." Miley said.

"Don't worry she'll come around at least her cousin is nice." Nick replied.

All of a sudden they saw Mikayla and Kegan run by them then a Zoo-officer is trying to catch up to them.

"Did you just..see Alex and..but I just..wait.. let's just go." Miley said making hand gestures then grabbing Nick's wrist.

Gift Shop

"Check out the Giraffes Lils" Oliver said holding up a giant plush giraffe.

"Whoa.. I never knew they made them that big." She replied as she looked through the key-chain gallery.

"Hey Ollie.." A voice was heard.

"Quick hide me!" He told her as Lily shoved him into the back room.

"Hey where's Oliver I could have sworn he was in here.." Ashley said glancing around the store.

"Nope. It's just me and..um this giant giraffe." She replied with a fake smile.

"What ever loser." She said as she walked out of the store.

"That girl is going places.." Lily murmured as she walked away.

"Is she gone?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah the wicked witch is gone." Lily said helping him out of the back room.

"Good.. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here to help." He said embracing her in a hug.

"Probably get mauled by Ashley and her pack of wolves?" She replied with a giggle.

"Not in a million years." He shot back playfully.

"Ugh there you guys are.." Alex said.

"Um… why would you be looking for us?" Lily replied.

"I'm Alex duh..oh shit.." She immediately covered her mouth.

"Why are you in Mikayla's clothes?" Oliver asked.

"Long story short I'm screwed. Zoo popo is after me." Alex confessed.

"Great… I'm sure that Mitchie knows about this?" Lily said with crossed arms.

"Nope. I plan to keep it that way." She replied with a smirk.

"So what did you want?" Lily asked.

"Oh nothing I just haven't seen you guys in a while. How's everything?" She replied with a question.

"Fine I guess cept Ashley's creeping around.." Oliver groaned.

"Yeah I saw." Alex said with a scowl.

"So if you are here then where is Mikayla?" She asked.

"Probably being chased by the zoo-popo." She replied chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Oliver asked.

"I just thought that I'd be the only one in our family to be chased around by authorities .but yet again I am wrong under better circumferences." She added happily.

"You just used circumference the wrong way in your speech." Lily said annoyed.

(What is she anal about my speech. it's a free country I say what I want even if I have no idea what the word means.) Alex thought.

"It just sounded right kind of like a bland sentence and I just added spice to it. I love the food channel." Alex said.

"Yeah because cooking and grammar go hand in hand.." Lily said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Yup. I'm gonna go find Mikayla so we can switch out and I'll figure out how to not stay in zoo-jail." She said running out of the store.

Zoo-Café 

"I'll have a kiwi-banana smoothie." A kid ordered.

"Come on already.." Kegan spoke.

"I'm tired of running..my legs are gunna fall off." Mikayla said dramatically as she fell.

"Stop being so dramatic.." He spoke catching her.

"Wow. You actually caught me. Normally people would just watch me fall." She replied as she was lifted.

"Mikayla? Where are you?!" Alex yelled.

(Maybe if I hide she won't find me..) Mikayla thought hiding behind a menu.

"Excuse me, miss are you going to order or not?" The waiter said impatiently.

"Yeah miss you gonna order or not?" Alex said snatching the menu out of her hands.

"Ugh..I mean yay you found me!" Mikayla replied.

"Feelings mutual." Alex added sticking her tongue out.

"If you don't put your tongue where it belongs I'll cut it off and burn it." Mikayla said with crossed arms.

"Pfft.. Whatever. Anyways I want my clothes back so I can burn them." She replied.

"I should be saying the same thing ,but yeah I can't believe I did this." Mikayla said shaking her head.

"You only did it cause you love me." Alex said elbowing her in the side.

"It's not that I did it out of love ,but it was out of saving you from being the laughing stock of the family. AGAIN." Mikayla replied.

"You should know by now I could careless about who ,or what cares about what I do anymore." Alex said.

"Besides I'm not like you miss perfectionist." Alex added.

"Hold it right there you two!" Stanley said.

"Here we go again.." Mikayla groaned about to run but Alex held her back.

"I'll settle this." She said.

"Um.. Mr..er yeah The bear had an itch so I scratched it for him. I can talk to animals n junk like Eliza Thornberry.." Alex lied out of confidence.

"It's Stanley. It's my first time being a Zoo-officer so cut me some slack. Oh and I'll let you go for NOW. If I see you take one wrong move.. You and your twin are going to the jail." He said flustered.

"Haha.. Sucker." Alex murmured as she walked along side her cousin.

"That is why no one trusts you." Mikayla said walking towards the bathrooms.

"Go hide for a sec. I want to get some payback." Alex said pushing Mikayla into a large bush.

(Ugh.. When we get back to school I'm gonna I don't know but it won't be pretty.) Mikayla thought.

"Hey look Sasha one of the peguins escaped. Oh wait it's just Mikayla." Ashley prodded.

"Oh haha look who's talking by the way do you really think I am Mikayla?" Alex replied looking at her nails.

"Come to think of it yes. I know Mikayla and She is you. I saw your lame cousin earlier tell her to watch that mouth of hers ,or else." She threatened.

"Or else what?" Alex replied curious.

"I'll do something way worse than just choking and throwing her into lockers. Come on Sasha." Ashley signaled.

"All I hear is blah blah blah.. Just spitting shit out your worthless trap do us all a favor Ashley and shut up all ready." Mikayla said brushing off leaves.

"That tares it." Ashley with fists curled then muttered about to lunge at Mikayla.

"Don't talk to my friend that way." Sasha said stepping in front of Ashley to where he back was to Ashley.

"Friend she doesn't even know what that word means she'll just use you like she did me. Stepping on any one who gets in her way. She'll do anything to get what she wants." Mikayla said.

"Um.. Why are you wearing Alex's clothes and Mikayla's clothes.." Sasha asked.

"Long story short I blame Alex." Mikayla answered.

"Why does everything get blamed on me?" Alex whined.

"Because it's not blame if it's true." Mikayla said getting leaves out of her hair.

"So..yeah confused." Ashley said pointing back and forth between the two trifling cousins.

"Mission accomplished. I think." Alex said holding her hand up for a high five while walking away.

"Yeah I guess." Mikayla replied by shoving her into a nearby bush.

"Hey! That wasn't nice! At least help me out of here! Mikayla!" Alex yelled.

"Hmm.." Mikayla hummed as her ipod music blasting was plugged into her ears.

Later that Night

"Mikayla come down for dinner!" Her mom yelled.

"I'm coming geez.." Mikayla said.

"Mikayla hurry up foods getting cold." her dad yelled.

She hated hearing his voice no way was she going to go down there and make small talk with them.

"I would go up there ,but last time she yelled at me and I don't want that." Mr. Martin said.

"Let's just leave her to herself for a bit. She's not used to you being back and all.." Mrs. Martin replied.

"I guess it's for the best." He said.

Mitchie's Room

"Knock knock.." Alex spoke nothing but quiet sobs were heard from the room.

"Mitchie what's wrong? What happened?!" Alex said worried as she slung open the door.

"Go away.. I don't want you to see me like this." Mitchie replied as she hid under the covers.

"Okay then..I'll leave you to it then." She replied walking slowly towards the door.

"Wait."

(That was fast)"So what's bothering you?" Alex asked.

"Yeah..so Paul and I are friends right?" Mitchie said twiddling her thumbs.

"Yeah." she said.

"He asked me out..and..I ran off without any word. It's not that I don't like him it's just things are complicated."

"So what you are saying is you like someone else?"

"Yeah.. But he is in the same situation except with my cousin. She likes the same guy I do."

"Wait so who's the lucky guy?"

"I've just have a celeb crush it's nothing." she shyed away

"So who is he?" Alex grew curious.

"You know the Jonas Brothers?" Mitchie asked.

"Well my cousin Demi got me into a couple concerts and I got backstage three times.."

"Psh.. Those lamos." She said twirling a curl in her hair.

"Alex!" Mitchie shouted.

"What?" Alex responded.

"That's not nice." Mitchie reminded. (_She is soo immature sometimes..)_

"I know and don't care. TELL ME ALREADY WOMAN!?!" She shouted.

"Fine..I have a celeb crush on Joe Jonas." She said blushing.

"What's so great about that bozo?" Alex scoffed.

"He's nice and really funny." She said blushing

"So did you tell Paul these things?" Alex asked.

"No I'd break his pride but I like him also. I don't know what to do." She said crying again.

"Pull yourself together you can't have them both so just pick one." Alex told her.

"I'm texting Joe now." She said with a faded smile.

"Wow..someone works fast." Alex replied.

"I'll ignore that comment just to say I told him to just go for Demi." Mitchie said shuting her cell.

(_I hope that I made the right choice…) _She thought as she bit her lip.

"You worry too much loosen up a bit more like me." She said with a grin.

"If I did that then I'd be careless and reckless not really a good thing if you ask me." Mitchie replied laughing.

"It's a good thing that you let me stay I guess.." Alex reassured her.

"If I let you leave I would have locked myself away until school tomorrow and my mom would worry." Mitchie said.

"Yeah..you know what?" Alex asked.

"What?" She replied tucking a tuft of hair behind her ear.

"I'm glad that we're best friends." She answered.

"Me too." She replied pulling Alex into a hug.

"Okay enough of the mushy stuff I'm headed to bed."

"Good night Alex."

"Night." She said shuting the door behind her.

A Month Later

"Class we have a new student would you please introduce yourself to the entire class." The teacher prompted. (Where are all these new people coming from?!)

"My name is Paul Johnson. Pleased to make everyone's acquaintance." He flashed a smile and winked to all of the girls many of who were blushing.

"Take a seat behind Ms. Torres." Ms. Burns said.

Mitchie's POV

_Oh God..He's coming this way.._

_Wait he looks different.._

_Maybe he just got a makeover or something.._

_This is going to be so awkward…_

"I got a great view back here." He said with a smirk.

"Knock it off." She replied.

"I can't help it you're so pretty I can't take my eyes off of you." He spoke.

"Whatever.." She continued to take notes.

"No one can resist me. My dark brown hair my hazel eyes my smooth as silk voice." He gushed.

This time Mitchie turned around and said, "Would you please be quiet I'm trying to take notes."

"You're front is even better looking than the back.." He blushed.

"Um…Okay.." She blushed a bit before turning back around.

_An Hour later.._

***BELL RINGS***

(_Thank GOD I'm out of this class!) She thought rushing out.  
_

"Hey Mitchie." Paul said with a wave.

"Ms. Torres wait up!" He said.

Mitchie turned around and saw not one but two identical Paul's standing side by side. Her mind couldn't process it all so she fainted.

"Mitchie?!" They both yelled.

* * *

Fott: You guys like? Sorry it took me so long to uh..type. :)

READ REVIEW AND..ENJOY!


	35. Double Vision

Hello everyone. :) I updated. Hurrah.. Please enjoy. I hope this chapter won't confuse you if it does let me know.

* * *

"Who are you and why do you look like me?" I asked.

"I should be saying the same thing towards you." He replied.

"Look what you did to Mitchie?!" I said.

"I did nothing we only met today in class..what are you trying to move in on my woman?" He said angered.

"Hold up. Mitchie is not your property in any way shape or form so back off." I replied.

"She'll be mine and mine only." He said picking her up bridal style.

"What are you eloping?" I scoffed.

"I wish..It might happen Mitchie and I would make a great pair." PJ replied smiling.

"Fat chance." I said.

Nurse's Office

"Are you two related in anyway?" Nurse Leslie asked.

"Nope." I said.

"He wishes." PJ replied flipping his hair.

"You two go to class. I'll deal with Mitchie." She said covering Mitchie with a blanket.

"Yes Ma'am." We spoke leaving.

(Why is it that you and you're rowdy friends always seem to make their way into my office) The nurse thought then sighed heavily before returning to her towering stack of paperwork.

On the way to Lunch..

"I hate you." I grumbled.

"I despise you." PJ replied.

"You can't just suddenly say such stupid things like that." I add.

"Like what?" PJ Said with a smirk.

"Like owning someone that doesn't like you." I spoke.

"Heh.. By the looks of things she doesn't particularly like you either." PJ analyzed.

"Mitchie and I are actually friends unlike you who just confessed his love for her." I said with crossed arms.

"You're a dumbass." I added with a scowl.

Next Day

"In local news Shane Gray international pop star has gone missing more after these messages." The anchorwoman spoke.

"Come on Mitchie you're gonna be late to school!"

"I'm coming." She grumbled then turned off the television.

School

"Hey Mitchie are you feeling any better?" I asked.

She ignores him walking straight to her locker.

"What's wrong? Was it something I said?" I ask only to be ignored again.

"It's nothing.." She spoke then shut her locker door quietly.

"Yes two words! Now let's go for an actual sentence this time!" I said sarcastically.

"Go away.." She said.

"What's going on?" I asked grabbing her wrist.

"I heard one of my so called friends is missing that's what wrong." She replied.

"I'm sorry you know I'm here if you need anything." I said.

"I know oh and you can let go of my wrist now." She replied blushing a bit.

"Oh..sorry. Heh and if that Paul Johnson guy messes with you I'll beat him up real good for you." I said letting go of her wrist and blushing.

"Let's just name him PJ for short that way we can tell you two apart." She shouted down the hallway.

"Okay." I said with a wave.

"WHERE THE CHAP STICK?!" She yelled searching her bag she begins searching the floor for it then says,

"HERE'S THE CHAP STICK I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR THIS!" She said relieved she applies the chap-stick then proceeds to class.

(_What was that all about_?) I thought.

Lunch

Ashley had cut in front of everyone yet again Sasha kept everyone at bay while Ashley was taking all of the best things in the lunch line.

"Come on Sasha." Ashley said as she walked out of the line.

"Ugh..why does she take all of the good looking things first. Even I don't want the dessert it looks goofy and misshapen.." Lily said sticking her tongue out.

"You do realize you could bring your own lunch instead of complaining about lop-sided the pudding is." Miley replied moving along in line.

"Yeah I know ,but me pack my own lunch you're kidding right?" Lily said walking towards the lunch table.

"You should try it at least once before high-school is over because the food is just going to get worse from here on out." Miley spoke.

"Hey guys have you seen Mitchie?" Alex asks.

"Nope. I thought she'd be with Paul?"

"Did somebody call?" I asked.

"I think they mistook you for me." PJ responded.

(Arrogant bastard.. They're MY friends not yours..) I shouted in my head.

"Uh.. Am I the only one freaked out by this?" Alex questioned pointing back and forth between the two of us.

"You are not alone.." Miley added.

"Freaky.. Does anyone have a camera?" Lily asked.

"Hey guys what's whoa.. I've got a camera right here.." Oliver replied with a camera on his tray.

"Okay.. Enough we are so not related." Paul said.

"How could you compare ME of all people to that dreadfully plain guy over there." Pj taunted.

"I'm not plain I-I'm just me you know what?" Paul said flustered.

"What?" Pj replied.

"I'm outta here." Paul said walking out.

"Good riddance ,so where were we?" He returned to his acquaintances.

"You're a jerk you know that?" Alex said punching him in the arm.

"Ow..what was that for?" Pj asked as they all left the cafeteria.

"Hey cutie." Ashley said taping him on the shoulder.

"Can't you see I'm uninterested at the moment?" PJ replied.

"You didn't even turn around to see what I look like isn't that a little harsh?" She said.

"Fine.. I'll turn to see you…why hello beautiful." He replied as he waggled his eyebrows.

"You're making me blush. By the by I'm Ashley nice to meet you." She added.

"I'm Paul but my friends call me PJ." He introduced.

"Oh do tell." She said grabbing onto his arm with a sly grin.

"She spares no time catching boys man she works fast…" Sasha said to the others who nodded their heads in agreement.

Patient Room

_(I wish she would've said yes when I asked her..)_ Paul thought as he walked into the room.

Mitchie was fast asleep tucked under the covers.

(_I would want to wake her up ,but she's just too darn cute. I need to tell her the truth. But she wouldn't like me anymore I wouldn't want that to happen I can't lose her to that loser Pj.) _He thought grinding his teeth.

"Mitchie's Dream"

"_Where am I?" She said as it echoed throughout where-ever she was._

"_You're in dreamland silly." A big purple and green dinosaur said as it appeared._

"_Have we met somewhere before?" She asks._

"_Nope. I have no idea who you are." He answers with a slightly annoying laugh and pokes her nose then proceeded to dance._

_(What did I eat..?) She thought._

"_Alright kids time to come out and play!" He said throwing powder that made little stars._

_That's when two identical boys and a small girl came skipping along the path._

"_Hi I'm Paul." He said with a wave._

"_I'm Pj." the other said._

"_I'm Mitchie." The smallest one said._

"_Why is there a younger version of me in here better yet why are you all little kids?!" She asked pointing to her younger self._

"_I'm here because you're having a "crisis?" The smallest one said._

"_So why are they here?" Mitchie asked._

"_We're all friends ,so long story short they got bored inside your mind and wanted to join me on my mission to help you." She said._

"_You're cute." Pj and Paul said surrounding her._

"_Uh.. We're friends remember?!" The younger version said hiding behind her older self._

"_So you're my conscience?" Mitchie asked turning around to see herself._

"_Yup." She answered._

" _Can you help fix my problem?"_

"_I can help you find out what is causing the problem ,but I'm not going to help you fix it." She said with an outstretched hand._

Mitchie took her consciences' hand and they walked down the path.

In Reality

"Hey shrimp get outta the way." Ashley said.

"I'm not short you've just got heels on look out everyone it's Bigfoot!" Alex shouted.

"I don't have big feet they're perfect as I'm perfect in every way unlike trash like you." She added.

That's when Mikayla was strolling down the hall with William laughing and cutting up.

"Well..Well..Well.. If isn't the queen of the trash." Ashley said with a chuckle.

Mikayla wanted to ignore her ,but she needed to put Ashley in her place.

"Listen here motor-mouth stop being a nuisance ,get your head out of your ass, and come back to reality it's been waiting too long." She said.

"At least I'm not a has been." Ashley shot back.

"Never was." She replied.

"Bitch" Ashley spat.

"At least I don't have to cling onto every guy in the school slut." Mikayla spoke.

"I don't do that. At least I'm more popular than you, so it's only fair that guys like me." She replied.

"I have to beat them away with a stick they're animals they are." She added.

"You mean THEY have to beat YOU away with the stick." Mikayla replied with a chuckle.

"You've wasted enough of my time Martin." She said walking to her next class.

"You didn't have to step in I had everything under control.." Alex spoke irritated

"Uh huh ,so that's why I had to come chew her out for you."

"You don't have to come "save" me every time she comes around I can do it myself I'm not a poor defenseless child." Alex shouted.

"What's wrong with you?" Mikayla asked grabbing her wrist.

"Nothing I'm going to class.." Alex said breaking the hold on her wrist then stormed off into the hall ways.

"What's eating her?" Will asked.

"I dunno it's nothing she'll be fine if I'm out of the picture for awhile." She said with a fake smile.

"Okay." He replied.

Paul's dream

"_Paul.. Paul.. How could you lie to me?" Mitchie's voice echoed._

"_It wasn't supposed to turn out like this!" He shouted._

"_Then why did you lie to me?" She asks wiping tears away._

"_I-I-I..don't know." He stuttered._

"_I trusted you.. I opened up my heart and this is what I get in return?" She yelled with clenched fists._

"_I don't know I like you it's just that I got jealous.." He spoke._

"_Liking me wasn't enough your lies out weigh your feelings. I don't know if we should be friends anymore." She said._

"_Please we can work this out I'm sorry." He replied on his hands and knees._

"_I'm not sure if I can ever trust you again..not after what was said and done.." She responded._

"_..this isn't what I wanted..at all.." He answered_

"_Then what do you want?" She questions as her voice echoes again._

Mitchie's Dream

_Thunder and Lightning were lighting up dream world. The wind began to pick up their hair was blown back and forth become tangled rain started to pour._

"_What's going on?" Mitchie yelled._

"_Something isn't right..keep walking." She answered._

_That's when the twins got blown away and sucked into a nearby tornado._

"_NOOO!" The younger one yelled she started to chase after the tornado but it was too late._

"_It's too late they're gone.." She held her back._

"_They'll come back right?" Younger Mitchie asks._

"_Yeah I guess so." Mitchie hugged her conscience close._

"_Let's go. We have no time to waste." She spoke and started running along the path._

"_Where are we?" Mitchie asks._

"_Where the problem started. Step into the portal.." She answered snapping her fingers and a portal appeared._

"_Will I see you again?" Mitchie asks._

"_I'm your conscience duh." She answered _

_And with that she stepped into the portal._

_(Whoa.. Why am I at Camp Rock?…Oh Crap…) She thought realizing she was about to go on stage._

* * *

Wow.. Who's ever heard of having a portal in a dream. Good news everyone I'm an aunt as of February22,2010. Yeah sorry a little late I know. Anyways please at least one,two, or three reviews?

Question of the day: Have you ever had an odd dream and what was it? (Second part of the question is optional)

My Answer: All the time.. xP


	36. A good kisser?

Fott: I'm back! :D Yeah I knew you just wanted to read. haha.. Well Enjoy! :)

* * *

"You're on Mitchie!" A stage hand yelled shoving her on stage.

(_What do I what do I do?)_ She panicked as she stared at the microphone then the cheering crowd.

I took a breath and started to sing as the music played. The crowd grew silent.

_**I've always been the kind of girl That hid my face **_

_**So afraid to tell the world What I've got to say**_

_**But I have this dreamRight inside of meI'm gonna let it show, it's timeTo let you know**_

_**To let you know This is real, this is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now**_

_** Gonna let the light, shine on meNow I've found, who I am**_

Shane is consulting with his brothers when his ears respond to the music he hears Mitchie singing.

(_Who's that girl and why is she singing I thought there were no more performers..) _He thought.

**There's no way to hold it in..No more hiding who I want to be**

**This is me**

"_That's the song!" Shane spoke._

"_So that must be the girl?" Nate asked._

"_Ya think?" Jason replied out of sarcasm._

**Do you know what it's like To feel so in the dark To dream about a life Where you're the shining star**

**Even though it seems Like it's too far awayI have to believe in myself It's the only way This is real, This is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now **

**Gonna let the light, shine on me Now I've found, who I am **

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I want to be This is me**

_(That's her that's the girl she's the one! I knew it!) _Shane thought then proceeded to sing.** You're the voice I hear inside my head The reason that I'm singing..**

(_How does HE know my song?) _Mitchie thought staring at him.

**I need to find you, I gotta find you You're the missing piece I need The song inside of me**

(_No way..He sings pretty good ,but I'll just go along with it.) _She thought.

**I need to find you, I gotta find you This is real, this is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now **

**Gonna let the light, shine on me **

**Now I've found, who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I want to be**

**This is me**

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me (this is me)**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing**

**Now I've found, who I am **

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I want to be**

**This is me.. **

(_I think she's the one…) _He thought as he clasped hands with her.

The crowd went wild waving glow sticks and

_Final Day at Camp Rock_

Shane wanted some alone time with Mitchie before he had to hit the road again. After all they had been through the entire summer he at least wanted to say goodbye to her.

"So.." He said.

"So?" She replied.

"Did you have fun this summer?" He asked.

"Sure..I mean Yes, yes I did how about yourself?" She asked.

"I had a rough start ,but you want to know the most fun I had was?" He questioned.

"Which would be?" She asked.

"Finding you." He said.

"Me? Why me?" She asked surprised.

"Because when I heard your voice I said to myself…I had to find this girl with the voice..I mean your voice I just couldn't get it off of my mind." He answered thinking about the time he first heard her voice.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked.

_"What I'm_ saying is I found you and I don't want to lose you." He answered.

"Why me of all people?" She asks.

"Because you are important to me and I like you." He said blushing slightly.

"Yeah ,but you're a superstar and I'm just a nobody you don't want to be stuck with someone not of your celebrity status.." She said.

"You are NOT a nobody you're somebody special and don't you forget ever that." He said grabbing a hold of her hands.

"Yeah I guess so.." She replied.

"You know what?" He asked.

"What?" She said.

"Ever since the whole find the girl with the voice fiasco I think through all of that. You were the only one to actually see the REAL Shane." He said.

"Yeah.. I'm **extremely** sorry about lying to you." She said.

"Yeah I know I heard you the last hundred times.. Let's promise to see each other again and to always tell each other the truth no matter what." Shane said.

"And that you'll be my girlfriend when we meet up again." He added.

They pinky promised that's when Shane grabbed her hand and leaned in.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm trying to kiss you.." He replied.

"Uh.." She said nervously.

"Don't tell me that you don't know how to kiss?" He spoke.

"I-I do know how to kiss it's just..um.. I'm a little nervous.."

"What are you nervous about I mean I've kissed several girls ,but I'm sure you've kissed more than one guy..right?" He asked.

She didn't comment.

"Just close your eyes and I'll do the rest." He said.

"O-okay.." She replied.

Mitchie closed her eyes.. Their lips were almost touching…when she woke up in the nurse's office.

* * *

Fott: Haha poor Mitchie.. Oh well! Did you guys enjoy it? I've decided to kick it up a notch with the chapter updates. I plan to have them updated once ,or twice a week. How does that sound?

Any questions,comments,witty remarks, favorite foods? Please put it into a Review! :)

The REVIEW button begs to be pushed! A button unpushed is wasteful indeed. Anonymous reviews are welcome. :)


	37. A liar ,an instigator, and a creeper?

Fott: Haha.. I realize I made a mistake.. so I fixed it ,but to reward you all with this chapter! :D

Had a total brain fart.. no biggie. :) READ AND ENJOY!

* * *

Nurse's Office

That's when Mitchie awoke from her dream startled ,but wore a sad expression.

"Mitchie? Mitchie? What's wrong?!" He asked hopping to her side.

"I have to go find him he wouldn't let it end like this." She spoke.

"Who is this "He" you speak of?" He asked.

"I'm talking about Shane…Shane Gray. Didn't you see the news?" She asked..

"Oh..yeah Him..I mean Shane.." He replied.

"He didn't run away.. He's here ..I mean Shane is here.." He said smiling trying to perk her up.

"What are you trying to say? This better not be a joke.." Michie replied sitting up.

"It's not a joke ." He said.

Mitchie's facial expression was pure confusion.

"So, What are you trying to say?" She asks.

"I'm trying to say is..that I'm Shane." He said.

Mitchie was in complete shock.

"I'm sorry.." He apologized.

"You lied to me.." She said disappointed and with a furrowed brow. (_I thought that I could trust him..)_

"Please just let me explain.." He pleaded.

"Get out..…just GET OUT!" She yelled throwing a magazine at him as he ran out of the room.

Meanwhile..

Sasha was creeping on Alex and Kegan.

"So will you go out with me?" Kegan asked.

"Uh.." Alex just blushed.

Sasha was livid she spoke out.

"Oh.. Am I interrupting anything?" She said picking up her books.

"Nothing..Nothing At all.." Kegan said annoyed.

"Well I'm going to class now.. See ya!" Alex replied with a wave.

"Alex wait!" Kegan shouted.

"Nothing was it?" Sasha spoke holding her hands on her hips.

"It's none of your business.." He spat.

"You do know that she's taken right?" She said.

"By who?" He asked.

"Some guy named Mason?" She said tapping her finger on the bottom of her chin.

"But don't worry I'm sure it's nothing.." She said walking away with a smirk.

"Yeah nothing.." He mumbled scratching the back of his head.

"So Nick what's up?" Miley asked.

"Nothing much just got done with Science class it was a snooze-fest.." He replied groaning.

"I'm glad we at least have two classes and lunch together." She said.

"Me too.. But you know what makes me glad?" Nick asked.

"What?" She asked.

He reached out for her hand she took it and immediately pulled her into a kiss. They broke apart a few seconds later each had a mile wide grin on their faces.

"Having the best girlfriend on the planet!" He said spinning her around.

"Nick put me down!" Miley said laughing.

"Fine.. Spoil-sport." He said placing her down gently.

"You know that I don't like being picked-up much less than being spun around the place." She said.

"I never knew that spinning you around like a top would get your panties in a twist that quickly.." He replied.

"What're you trying to say?!" She spoke with her voice rising.

"Hey look Will looks like the two love birds are having a little quarrel." Mikayla said

"Mrs. Martin be polite it's not nice to poke fun at others when they disagree on things no matter how lame they are." Will spoke.

" Mikayla! To what do we owe this dishonor?" Miley said annoyed.

"Just strolling the halls.. Hurling insults and putting people in there respectable places." She replied with a smirk.

"What're you smiling for?" Miley asked slightly worried.

"No reason.. No reason at all." She said nudging will in the ribs.

"Who's the guy?" Nick asked.

"What 're you jealous already?" Mikayla said with a laugh.

"No way I'm just fine with Miley thank you." He replied with a smile.

"\My name is William McCarthy. Nice to finally meet your acquaintance. You may call me Will if you'd like." He introduced and shook Nick's hand.

"I'm Nick Jonas, but have we met some-where before?" Nick asks.

"No, I have never seen you in my life ,but until now of course." He replied.

"Oh okay.. You just seem vaguely familiar.. Anyways this is my girl-friend Miley." Nick introduced.

"Nice to meet the kid behind the mystery." She said.

"You all know who I am ,so let's cut to the chase.. Ashley needs to go." Mikayla said bluntly.

"You're just now figuring this out?" They all said.

"I know I know ,but I don't know how to get rid of her.." She spoke out of disappointment.

"She's got too many lackeys it's ridiculous.." Miley said.

"I can't go to Alex because I made her mad for sticking up for her a lot." Mikayla spoke.

"She's difficult we know.." Miley replied.

"Where's Lily?" Mikayla asked with a smirk creeping onto her face.

"Don't even think about it." Miley said with crossed arms.

"She's the only one who can take her down and you know it." She replied.

"She's also my only best friend ,so I don't want her to get into anymore trouble than she is on a regular basis." Miley added.

"Fine.." she replied.

"What are you wanting to gain by trying to be my friend?" Miley asks.

"I just want back what's mine.. There's no catch ,so like I told you when we first met we won't be friends." Mikayla said then walked down the hallway.

"Mikayla why does it have to be this way?" Will said.

"I don't need her to be my friend.. I've got all the friends I need." She replied.

"Name off these so called friends that you have that are so valuable." He said.

"Fine.. Me ,myself ,you and I." She said.

"Just me?" He asked.

"Yes..why is it that not having friends is such a bad thing to other people?" She asks.

"It's not really a bad thing, it's just being around people makes you a well rounded human ready for the opportunities of the working world." He explained.

"Do you even know what that might mean for me? I could change.." She asked.

"It's not as bad as you make it out to be.." He murmured.

"What was that you said?" She asked.

"Nothing..nothing at all.." He replied.

"I thought so." She said triumphant.

"You look like you need a hug want one?" He said with his arms stretched wide.

"Fine just this one time." She said hugging him.

"I think He said with a sigh.

"I think I'm gonna hurl.." She replied.

He immediately let go and she quickly ran into the bathroom.

A few minutes later

"Feel better now? Would you like another hug?!" He asked chuckling.

"Don't even think about it.." She replied walking down the rest of the hallways.

"You want to skip lunch with me?" He asked extending his hand.

"Sure.. As long as you don't hug me again." She replied taking his hand.

(_We're actually holding hands..?!) _They both thought and unconsciously started to blush.

Lunch

"Hey Alex have you seen Mitchie?" Lily asked.

"Nope haven't seen her all day.." She replied scooting her peas around her tray.

"What's eating you?" Lily asked.

"I haven't seen Kegan since he wanted to ask me something.. Then she came and ruined it all." she said pointing in Sasha's direction.

"I know exactly how that feels.." Lily mumbled through her taco salad.

"Hello ladies." Pj spoke.

"Hey.. Pj.." They replied unenthused.

"Why are you all so gloom and doom today?" He asked.

"Why don't you go ask your "real" friends and leave us alone.." Alex said.

"PJ get over here!" A voice was heard from across the cafeteria.

"Coming! Geez.. Excuse me ladies ,but my lady she calls.." He said walking to the popular table.

"Looks like we've lost another one to the dark side.." Lily spoke glumly.

"I'm glad I'm not one of those dimwits that get suckered into that group of skankbags.." Alex spoke proudly.

"I'm going to agree with you on that one." Lily said.

"I wonder where Miley, Nick and Oliver are?" Alex asked.

"Well I can tell you that Oliver is in writing working on an essay that he failed to do." Lily explained.

"Go figure.." Alex replied.

"Hey guys sorry we're late!" Miley said rushing into her seat.

"Yeah we got caught by a hall monitor.." Nick added taking his seat next to Miley.

"Something tells me it wasn't a hall monitor.." Lily said.

"If it's about Mikayla I don't want to know." Alex added walking away.

"So spill I want to know every detail." Lily demanded.

"It's nothing major ,but.. Mikayla wants to take Ashley down and I finally met her friend Will." Miley gushed.

"Oh ,so what's he like?" She asks.

"He's a prissy boy and I don't know what she sees in him." Nick grumbled.

"Please don't tell me your jealous of him for having Mikayla all to himself?" Miley replied worried.

"I'm not it's just not like Mikayla to move so quickly to another guy." He added.

"I guess so." Miley said.

"It's not like they are dating or anything." Lily said.

"I don't doubt it." Nick grumbled.

"Okay.. Anyways.. I think we should leave Mikayla and Ashley behind to solve their own problems." Miley suggested.

"I whole-heartedly agree." Lily said.

"The less drama the better.." Miley added.

They all shook their heads in agreement.

"Hey losers did you miss me?" Ashley asked.

"Can't you see we are having a conversation?" Lily spoke.

"That's why I came over here just to grace you all with my presence." She said.

"When you mean "grace" you really meant to be obnoxious." Miley said.

"No, no just passing by thought I'd say something to the lower half of the school food chain." She replied with a smirk.

"Well.. What do you want?" They all asked.

"Nothing, Nothing at all..hehe." She replied walking off laughing.

".Vu.." Miley said.

"I swear she just does that to get under our skin.." Lily added.

"She mainly likes tormenting us ,but the reason why.. I'm still clueless on her motive." Miley said puzzled.

Near the Teacher's Lounge

"Alex, I've finally found you!" Kegan said doing a slight bow along with heavy breathing.

"What were you doing? Running?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I was looking for you." He said almost out of breath.

"Why?" She asked.

"Are you dating anyone?" He asked.

"Isn't that a little TOO personal?" She asked. (_What's with him being so blunt? This isn't like him..)_

"I was just wondering because I heard.." He said. (_I need to know..)_

"Whoever ,or whatever was said it isn't true." She replied with crossed arms.

"Glad to hear it?" He said nervously.

"Who told you about Dean?" She asked.

"She told me not to tell ,but I'm an honest person and wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Kegan replied.

"Um.. A she?" She asked.

"I've said too much already I've gotta go to class..um See ya Alex!" He said bolting to his next class.

(_What was that all about?) _She thought.

After School

Mitchie and "Shane" were seen walking leaving the nurses office together.

"You can't let anyone know I'm here." He said.

"I'll ignore you ,so I don't have to deal with you. Good bye Paul ,or should I say Shane." She replied as she left with her hair swishing behind her.

"Mitchie wait!" He pleaded as she headed to the door.

She left without a second glance and Shane was left alone in the bustling halls.

* * *

Fott: I wouldn't want mitchie mad at me.. she holds grudges. Poor Shane. Anyways! Review please! Also sending out some love! Thank you nileyfan#1 for reviewing! :D


	38. Filler

Fott: Another update! :)

* * *

The Torres Residence

"Hey…" Alex said flopping her book-bag down on the bed.

"Watch where you are tossing that thing, I'm doing my math homework over here I can't focus with you causing mini earthquakes…" Mitchie replied agitated.

"You wonder why people call you a nerd…" She replied.

"Ha-ha very funny Alex. You should really hit the books we have a test in two days!" She reminded her.

"So that's what Mr. Hairpiece was talking about..I was way too distracted by the dude's toupee.." Alex said with a laugh.

"Don't make fun of the guy's hairpiece , so what if He can't help it if he has no hair to cover his bald spot." Mitchie protested.

"He looks like a bald eagle how can you not make fun of the guy?" Alex added.

"I don't have time to waste taking jabs at our history teacher you should be thinking about studying?" Mitchie added.

"Alex Russo does not hit the books." She replied with finger quotations.

"At all?" Mitchie questioned.

"Nope." She replied.

"Yet another reason you might be close to failing all of your classes…" Mitchie said.

"For your information I'm making a straight "D" average thank you!" She replied with a raised voice.

"Mitchie, I've got something for you come down stairs already!" Mrs. Torres shouted.

"What is it?" She asked enthused as she made it to the bottom of the steps.

"I took it upon myself to go out and buy you this!" Her mother replied with an excited tone.

"Oh mom, you shouldn't have…a notebook it is what I've ALWAYS wanted…" She said sarcastically.

"Well… If you don't want it I can take it back I thought if you had a journal you could write down your feelings and you used to love writing in a book of some kind."

"That was when I was in the sixth grade ,but I'm in high school now." Mitchie said.

"I know, but you seem like you have a lot of feelings and of course you already know I am always here to talk to, but you just seem to keep to yourself a lot more…and I worry about you." Mrs. Torres said running her hands through her daughters hair.

"Fine… I'll use it for school work or something." She replied turning away defeated with the notebook.

A week Later

Mitchie had completely ignored Shane for an entire week, which was impressive since he was the only one in her class she would actually talk to. Her class mates caught on and were pestering her about the whole fiasco.

The teacher had stepped out because two students were causing a ruckus in the hallway.

"So Mitchie I heard you and Paul had a major fight? Would you care to let the rest of the class know what is going on?" Emma asked.

Shane sunk down in his seat.

"I think that's my business which has nothing to do with you." Mitchie said in a harsh tone.

"Well… I'm making it my duties for the welfare of the class don't you want us all to be on the same page?" Emma asks.

"No not really…" Mitchie replied then continued her problem.

"We're going to find out eventually so just tell us already." Anna said.

Mitchie continued working the math problem.

"What are you going to ignore us now?" Anna asked.

"Yeah is miss goody two-shoes to good to talk to us?" Emma added.

(Just ignore them…just ignore them…) She thought.

That's when the bell rang. Mitchie ran to the nearest bathroom to write in her journal.

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**Today is starting out to be complete and total crap… I'm still mad at Shane, but he really could have told me the truth instead of lying to me. Oh, and Alex seems to be having troubles..no details on that just yet. I like all of my new friends, but it seems as though I'm still not fitting in with them. The popular crowd pretty much sucks… Well all of them except Mikayla, but her and Alex are having a fight.**** I don't know what to think ,but for now I'll just see what happens…**_

_**, With love XOXO**_

_** Mitchie**_

Mitchie sighed as she wrote some more even though the girl's bathroom wasn't her ideal place to think and write about her thoughts in. She actually took a liking to the journal that was until she walked out.

"So you thought you could ignore us huh?" Emma said.

"No. I-I was just trying to finish my problem on the board." Mitchie said nervously as she gripped her bag strap near her journal.

"You ignored us.., but we were only trying to help." Anna said reassuringly.

"I don't need your kind of help. I'm doing fine on my own… If you didn't waste your time worrying about others problems and study maybe the class wouldn't have to suffer to so much homework." Mitchie said making a hasty exit her journal slipping out of her arms as she fled the bathroom.

But what Mitchie didn't realize is when she left she dropped her journal.

"What's this?" Emma said picking up the journal.

"Hey Mitch-…" Anna said but Emma cut her off.

"No don't tell her yet I want to find out what little miss goody two shoes is writing. We could use this to our advantage if you know what I mean?" She replied with a smirk.

"But Emma taking people's stuff is wrong I'm going to be nice and tell her she dropped her book."

"I'm not taking it I'm borrowing it, so if you squeal I'll tell everyone about your little accident in grade school and show everyone your seventh grade yearbook picture!" Emma threatened.

"No! You promised you would NEVER bring that up…" Anna shouted.

"So are you in on this or not?" Emma asked.

"I have no choice. You are blackmailing me anyways…so it's a yes…" Anna answered.

" This is gonna be fun…" Emma said with a grin.

Meanwhile…

Mikayla is hanging out with Will behind the school near the entrance to a park.

"Who knew that there was a park right next to the school?" Mikayla said.

"I still can't believe you talked me into skipping class. AGAIN!" Will spoke.

"You know you like it when I get you out of class." She replied with a smirk.

"Yeah failing a class or two is going to go over so well with my parents. NOT!" He said.

"Pfft…Who cares about school when you've got great friends such as myself." She replied.

"I won't argue with that." He said with a grin.

"What's with all the grinning?" She asked.

"What's with all the questions?" He replied.

"Oh so you want to play that game?" She said with a smug smile.

"Nah… I'm just messing around. You want to play twenty questions?" He said looking over to her placing his chin on top of his two folded arms.

"If it'll get me outta class then sure." She replied.

"Okay…so… What do you like in a guy?" He asked slightly hopeful.

"Well… I'm kind of over the nice guy and the bad boy; I think I'd like a nice neutral guy." She answered thinking about her ideal guy.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"It means I could have the best of both worlds." She replied.

"Oh…okay." He said with a hint of disappointment.

"So…um… What would you call your ideal girl" She asked twiddling her thumbs.

"I like girls that know what they need instead of what they want. You know needs over wants oh and…I have a soft spot for brunettes." He replied blushing.

"Ha-ha really?" She asked

"Yeah… I don't know why, but brunettes seem more interesting than blondes, yeah blondes are total hotties, but with brunettes you get the full package you know?" He said with a slight grin.

"You do know this isn't my natural hair color. Right?" She replied as she twirled a lock of her hair.

"So what is your natural hair color?" He asked curious.

"It was really dark red, but now it's in the middle brown…kidding it's just brown." She answered.

"Do you have any siblings?" She added.

"No it's just me and my dad, my mom died when I was born…" He replied looking at the ground.

They sat in silence for the next few minutes.

(God how could I be so stupid…) She thought.

"Um… How about you?" He asked awkwardly.

"I'm an only child.., but I have plenty of cousins…" She said with a groan.

"I know the feeling." He replied with a heavy sigh.

"Can I just speak my mind for the moment?" She asked tossing a rock into the creek.

"Sure.." He replied. (She does seem like the type to have a lot on her mind..)

"I don't know why I even bother protecting her, when she doesn't want anything to do with me.. I just wanted to help. No matter what I do I always seem to screw things up.." She said tossing another rock into the creek just to see the ripples in the water.

"We are all human ,so it's normal that we make mistakes.. I'm sure once she realizes that you are doing it with good intentions she'll come around.." He replied.

"Damn.. Why does it have to be such a simple answer?" She said disappointed.

"What are you disappointed ,or something?" He asked.

"Damn straight. It seems my life is full of disappointments lately.." She spoke with a sigh.

"Just when you think it is getting bad it only can get worse.. ,but once you are at the bottom of the barrel there will always be someone to help you out." He replied with a reassuring smile.

"Huh? I wasn't paying attention. Sorry.." She said.

"It's fine.. Do you want to go for a walk er..something?" He asked.

"Su-" She said but was stopped mid word.

"Looks like I've walked in on something..?" Said a voice behind them.

(Shit..) They both thought.

"Get out of here.." Mikayla shouted.

"I'm going to tell everyone just in case if they doubt me I'll have to take a picture for proof.. ,so smile!" Said the girl taking a picture of the two then sprinted into the school.

"What the hell?" Will said rubbing his eyes.

"We need to grab that camera before those pictures make the yearbook ,or worse the school paper?!" She yelled grabbing his wrist and running off.

After School

Ashley was stalking the halls with her posse when she spotted Mitchie and a pleading Paul.

"Please Mitchie how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" He said.

"Hmm… about ten thousand more times ought to do it." She answered.

"Trouble in nerd-land?" Ashley mocked as her crew laughed behind her.

"I'm not in the mood ,nor do I have the time for pointless banter." Mitchie reprimanded her and pushed through them.

"Oh.. Burn." Amber said.

"Are you gonna take that Ash?" Anna lee added.

The others agreed ,but Ashley was pissed so she pushed through her posse to grab Mitchie's shoulder to turn her around to face her.

"Listen here nerd..I don't think you know who I am?" Ashley spoke.

"I am supposed to?" She asked sarcastically.

All of a sudden Ashley knocked Mitchie's books out of her hands and shoved her against a locker knocking her glasses off of her face.

"What the heck is your problem?" Mitchie shouted.

"You're the problem." She said pushing her into another locker causing her to fall.

"Enough.." Alex shouted blocking her from doing any further damage.

"Move out of the way Russo!" Ashley shouted.

"If you want her you'll go through us." Shane and Kegan said standing in front of them both.

"Fine.. Well settle this later.. You two are on my list." She pointed to Mitchie and Alex then turned on her heels with her posse to follow behind her.

"Mitchie are you alright?" Alex asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine ,could you hand me my glasses please?" She asked.

"Here you go." She said handing them to her.

"Thank you..Alex." She replied placing her glasses back on.

"The ones you should be thanking is Paul and Kegan they totally saved our butts." Alex said.

"Nah.. We just came at the right moment." Kegan replied while nudging Shane.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"It's nothing.. I've got to go thanks for your concern. I guess I'll see you at home then." Mitchie spoke.

"Yeah.. Come on Kegan.. We've got a date with the Vice Principle Laritate." She spoke.

"You mean the guy with the bolo tie?" He asked.

"Yup. Good thing I brought this." She said grabbing a pillow and blanket out of her locker.

"Wow…the one thing you're actually prepared for.." He said.

"What? It's the only time I get my evening nap in before I crash at Mitchie's place." She replied as they walked the halls for the principle's office.

That's when they ran into a girl carrying a camera with Mikayla and Will hot on her tail.

"Watch where you are going?!" Alex yelled.

"Out of my way!" The girl shouted.

"Grab her!" Will said.

They all took after the girl running top speed to escape the hallways.

"Split up!" Kegan shouted.

They all split up in hopes to capture the girl.

(Well.. This ruins my evening nap and what's with all this running?) Alex thought as she ran.

The girl made it to the photography/yearbook club room and locked the door behind her.

(They'll never get in here.. This is going to make top news in the school paper..)The girl thought with a grin.

The Next Day..

Many people were bustling about the headlines on the school paper.

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Martin and Poor boy are a match made in heaven!" A boy shouted as he walked the hallways.

"Finally something interesting instead of the lame-ass knitting club." A kid said.

"Give me that!" Mikayla said snatching the newspaper.

Martin and McCarthy the schools newest couple..

Details on page 7..

Mikayla flipped through and read the horrifying details. About how Will and her had sex she caught and STD and was pregnant before she moved to Lakeview High.

"WHO THE HELL WROTE THIS SHIT?!" Mikayla yelled.

"Calm down.." Will said

"Ooh.. The lovebirds are having a fight!" A kid said.

"Shut your face kid before I rearrange it into a jigsaw puzzle." Mikayla replied grabbing the boy by his collar and shoving him into another boy knocking them both down.

"Uh.. Yeah.. Is this what you do when you are calm?" He asked.

"Hell no.. ,but I am going to find out who wrote and published this." She said crumpling the newspaper into a ball then tossed it at the paperboy.

"What the heck did I do?" He shouted.

"You stop spreading this shit newspaper. Give me those. NOW." Mikayla replied as he handed her the newspapers then ran away.

"Now what?" Will asked.

"You have a lighter on you?" She asked.

"Um…Yeah ,but its only for when I need it." He rambled as he fumbled in his deep pockets.

"Oh thanks for the lighter." She said as he handed it to her.

"Go where class is about to start…Mikayla? MIKAYLA!" He said as she was out of sight.

Behind the Dumpster 

(Now, No one will be able to read this!) She thought lighting a fire under the newspapers.

She started back into the empty halls with a sigh of relief.

The Halls

That's when a girl came out into the halls humming along until she saw Mikayla walking in her direction.

The girl started to panic as she started walking Mikayla got closer that's when the girls books slipped out of her hands.

_(Crap..)_ The girl thought.

"Hey would you like some help?" Mikayla asked.

"Uhm.. I think I've got it. Thanks anyways.." She replied as she gathered her things.

"Let me help..wait a minute.. What's your name?" Mikayla asks.

"My n-n-name I-is S-S-Summer Jones.. I already know who you are.. Mikayla Martin." Summer stuttered.

"Why so nervous you act like you've seen a ghost ,or something chill out." She said helping her pick up her remaining things.

"O-o-okay.. T-Thank y-you." Summer said.

"No problem." She replied.

"Oh and Summer you seem distracted. Make sure you've got a good grip on your belongings." Mikayla spoke.

"You're much nicer than people make you out to be.." Summer said with a slight smile.

"Don't say those things it's bad for my rep I've already got a newspaper saying shit about me I don't want it getting around that I've gone soft." She said with crossed arms.

"O-okay..I'm sorry ,but I know who did it!" Summer said.

"Who did what?" She asks.

"The newspapers.. I'm so getting cut from the club. I knew it wasn't a good idea.. ,so forgive me.." She said but mumbled the rest of her words.

"You do ,so who is it?!" She asked slightly glad.

"It's not who you think it is.." Summer said.

"You mean Ashley?" She said.

"Yeah.. But it's a girl in the photography, school newspaper and yearbook clubs." Summer added.

"Thanks that's all I needed to know..oh wait what's her name?" Mikayla asked.

"Look for a girl named Sarah.." Summer spoke then disappeared.

"Than- where'd she go?" Mikayla said. (_You know what who cares it's time to kick some ass!)_

Photography, School Newspaper and Yearbook Room

_(Wow.. What'd they not have enough people in all three clubs?) _She thought_._

She banged on the door and sure enough a girl answered it.

"What do you want?"

"Are you Sarah?"

(_Shit..) _"No.. She's o-out to-today.." She said nervously.

"Oh okay.." Mikayla replied. (That was odd.. She seemed nervous..Wait a second…)

"I call bullshit!" Mikaya said kicking open the door.

"It was unlocked.. You didn't have to kick it open.. What do you want?"

"So you ARE Sarah!" She said pointing at her.

"Who wants to know?" She said.

"A certain MARTIN wants to know.." Mikayla replied.

"Oh ,so you're the poor sap that's in the paper. Sucks for you." She said.

"What I want to know is who are you?"

"Fine.. I'm Sarah." Sarah said.

"That's all I needed to know." Mikayla replied cracking her knuckles then walking towards her with an upturned fist.

"Meet Betsy and Martha!" She said raising her left and right hands then landing a punch in her face busting her glasses which knocked her into a nearby chair.

Sarah wore a bloody nose she quickly scrambled for a tissue then hid under a desk.

"Stop! I'm sorry! Please let me explain!" Sarah pleaded through the tissue in a fetal position under a desk.

"I think you've said enough in that paper to spread rumors for the next two months.." She said getting angrier.

"What do you want me to do? The damage has been done! I only did it to get people more interested in the newspaper , photography, and yearbook club!" Sarah shouted as the desk was flipped over on top of her.

"One thing you CAN do is cut the shit and tell the truth maybe then people would join. You're supposed to be writing a newspaper not a rag mag." Mikayla said.

By the end of the day a whole new newspaper was published and re-done. Even though it was about the knitting club many people enjoyed it ,but not one new person joined the club.

* * *

Fott: So the moral of the story is?...never mind. haha Mikayla is a beast!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read ans review if anything confuses you just message me on here or twitter! :)


	39. Open arms

Fott: Hello lovelys. To all of my new readers and R&C Faithfuls read on and enjoy! :)

**BTW IMPORTANT-I got lazy didn't feel like typing the beginning of their day**. As you were. :)

* * *

The end of the next day

Everyone filled the halls once again. The students wish it was the weekend with no homework ,but it was only the middle of the week. As they made their way to their lockers groaning with their bags full of graded papers and assignments.

"Hey Mitchie, what's up?" Shane asked.

I walk past him to talk to Alex. I was not in any mood to deal with him and his so called "apologies".

(_She totally hates my guts..) _He thought as he walked down the hall where his locker resided.

"So Alex, How are things with Kegan?" I ask.

"Everything is okay ,but I guess we are strictly friends right now.." Alex said.

"How come?" I ask.

"It's just too weird to have him as my boyfriend and he's a bit protective ,but he's a sweet guy." She said.

"Plus the fact that I really haven't gotten over the break up over my past two boyfriends." She added.

"You mean Dean and Mason?" I ask.

"Yeah..Mason was the hardest.." She replied staring at the floor.

"It's okay, at least you have a guy friend you can depend on for anything." I say placing a hand on her shoulder.

"So what about you and Paul?" She asks.

"Let's just say that "Paul" needs to get his act together.." I replied walking out of the school.

"Wait up!" Alex said running to my side.

"What is it now?" I ask.

"It's about Paul.. ,but I'll understand if you don't want to talk about it. See ya at home!" She said running to the bus.

(Paul isn't the guy you think he is Alex..) I thought.

"Well..Well..Well.. Look who we have here." A voice said from behind me.

I turn to find the source of the voice it was Mikayla. She looked rather perplexed ,but didn't want to question the previous conversation between Alex and I. I was polite in greeting her ,but she caught me a little of guard.

"Oh.. Hello." I say.

"So, um what's up?" She asks.

"Nothing much waiting for Paul to leave ,so that I can back in. You?" I ask.

"Making the world a better place ya know the simple things in life?" She said.

"Who are you and where did kidnap Mikayla and which lake did you throw her in?" I asked jokingly. (_Seriously..What happened to the death glaring fist throwing Mikayla?)_

"Don't joke with me. I need your help with something." She replied looking around to see if there were any people hanging around. (_Good..no one is around.._)

"So, Alex? How is she?" She asks nervously.

"She's fine, I suppose why the sudden interest?" I ask.

She sighed heavily I knew this was not a good sign.. I knew they were having some difficulties but I didn't know it was that serious.

"Well, She's my cousin I know we haven't been the best of family ,but she's actually the only one I can relate to.." She explained.

"I understand ,but at least you have a cousin you can talk to at all times." I said.

"She's more trouble than she's worth.. You know?" She replied.

"Yeah but you guys are going to have to figure out this one on your own.. I'm not going to play referee for you two." I said with crossed arms.

"Who asked you to play referee anyways?" Mikayla replied.

"No need to get angry about it.." I said.

"If it isn't my two favorite people hello Torres.. and whatever your last name is." Ashley said from behind placing her arm around mine and Mikayla's shoulder.

"Apparently torturing me and my friends during the day isn't enough for you?" I said.

"Don't worry I come in peace.." She added as I pushed her arm off of my shoulder as did Mikayla.

"You do know that we don't like you and that you're a bad liar." Mikayla said.

"That hurts me Kayla that cuts me reaal deep." She replied wincing and holding her heart like she was hurt.

"Your sarcasm slays me ,so why not save us the drama and spill." Mikayla added gritting her teeth.

"Meet me in the cafeteria before school tomorrow . You and I have things to discuss.. Anyways goodbye losers." Ashley said before knocking my books out of my hands.

"Shit.." I cursed under my breath as I started to grab my books. (_I knew it was coming I just didn't know when..)_

"Never a dull moment with her eh?" Mikayla said laughing a bit before handing over my history book.

"How do you put up with her?" I asked.

"For starters.. I grew a backbone you should grow one too." Mikayla answered as she walked to her dad's car.

"Wait.. I have one more thing to say." I said.

"What is it now?" She groaned.

"I want you to know that if you ever need a shoulder to lean on I'm here for you." I replied.

"Yeah, yeah. See you around Torres.." She said with a slight wave as she got into the car with her dad.

"Hey ,so how was school today?" He asked.

"It was.. Interesting." She replied.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Nothing that concerns you and what's with all the questions? Am I on some dumb twenty questions reality show?" She replied with a scowl.

"Okay.. I've tried to be the nice guy ,but I've had it with your attitude towards me and your mother!" He shouted.

"So what are you gonna call doctor Phil and drag me all the way to L.A?" She replied.

"No, you'll see when you get home." He said.

As her father drove through their neighborhood they stayed silent. Her father would occasionally look over his shoulder back to Mikayla in the back. She just drowned out whatever music he was playing she had plugged into her ears to ignore her father. A few minutes later they were finally home.

Martin residence

"After a long talk with your father we've decided that we are going to send you away for the summer...to a Military camp." Mrs. Martin said.

"I can't believe you guys would screw me over like this!" She yelled.

"Mikayla please..if you would just listen-" Dave pleaded.

"I'm done listening to you.. Or anyone else.. I'm outta here." She said.

"Mikayla wait!" Her dad called after her as the front door slammed.

"We made the right decision it was either that or she would have been transferred to an all girls boarding school." Mrs. Martin said.

"I know ,but.. She just left.. You think she'll be back?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah she'll come around she can't stay mad at us forever." She replied.

In the neighborhood

Mikayla looked up into the night sky that was filled with stars. She wondered why her parents would send her away she didn't think she was that bad.

(_How could they do this to me..? You know what screw them.._) She thought.

Her cell phone started to playing Connect 3's newest single Play My Music. Mikayla wasn't one to actually have her phone on she just liked the idea of having a phone. But recently since Will had her cell number they've been texting and calling each other a lot.

(_Music..Turn on that radio as loud as it can go.. Wanna dance til my feet can't feel the ground..) Her phone sounded._

"Hello?" She said. (_I've got to get a new ring tone..__)_

"_Hey, What's up?" He asks._

"_I'm not in the mood to talk…" She replied in an unsettled tone._

"_You wanna come over?" He asks._

"_Nah, it's okay I'll just take a walk..I just wanted to hear your voice." She replied._

"_Okay I guess ,but I'm glad you called." He said._

"_Yeah..okay. Bye." She replied then shut her phone._

_She kept walking until she remembered that a friend lived nearby. She couldn't believe that they lived so close. She knocked on the door then rang the doorbell. Footsteps were heard, a dog was barking from inside the house. A person came to the door they wore a confused yet welcoming expression._

* * *

Fott: So yeah today's song of the day is.. Summer 09' by ALLCAPS

Go check it out! :D So yeah. :P

I'll update as soon as I get a few reviews from you guys! :)

Question of the day: What is your favorite color?


	40. Advantage

Fott: Another update? Wow I'm on a stinking roll! haha Enjoy! :) Read and Review! xD

* * *

Torres Residence

"Um..Hello.." Mikayla said shyly.

"Hey.." Mitchie said with a nervous smile. (_ So not awkward at all..)_

"I'm kinda weirded out by you coming here." Mitchie said.

"How do you think I feel? I'm jeopardizing my reputation by just being here on your doorstep!" Mikayla shouted.

"If you'd quiet down nobody would notice you were even here." She replied.

"So what brings you here?" She asks.

"It's my parents." Mikayla said annoyed.

"Oh do you want to talk to Alex instead..I could just go get her for you?" Mitchie asked.

"No.. I don't want her to get involved she'd make it worse." She replied.

"True but you gotta cut her some slack." Mitchie said.

"Yeah but you don't know her like I know her..anyways.. What I was saying was my parents have decided that they are sending me away to military camp this summer. I want to know how to get out of it." Mikayla said.

"You should just be not so angry all the time with them. Do what is right and they should change their minds." Mitchie advised.

"Uh.. Yeah I never thought of it that way.. Oh and thanks for the chat." She replied.

"I guess I'll be heading home then." She added waving goodbye.

The Next Morning

Mikayla got out of the car and slammed the door. She hated riding with her father ,but it was better than riding with her mom who would constantly nag her about her grades along with cutting classes.

"I'll pick you up after school then?" He asked.

She said nothing and walked on towards the school.

"Well.. Um have a good day Kayla. I love you?" He said with a weak smile. (_Damn.. She's too far away ,but I'm not going to shout because that'd embarrass her.. I actually want to get on her good side.)_

By then she was already far away from him to even hear his voice. Mikayla made her way inside the school all the way to the cafeteria where she spotted Ashley.

"Hey Kayla glad to see that you came alone.." Ashley spoke.

"Stop calling me that." She said annoyed.

"Fine.. So, Let's get down to business." She said.

They both stood up arms length from each other. Mikayla was pissed that she was even there so early that it was just the two of them it seemed extremely awkward.

"So.. Um what did you want to talk to me about?" Mikayla asked nervously.

"I've been hearing rumors.. About you trying to get rid of me.. What's the meaning of this?" Ashley said in an icy tone.

"What doesn't it mean?" Mikayla said with a smirk.

"You think you're so great walking around this school like you own the place.. I oughta wipe that smirk off your face.." Ashley replied angrily ,but held her composure.

(She is so fake..) Mikayla thought as Ashley ranted on.

"The bottom line is that you are just jealous of me because I took everything from you.. Your popularity, your friends ,but it was so easy like taking candy from a baby." She said with a smirk.

"I thought we were friends and you just throw it all away for some stupid popularity…you fucking backstabber!" Mikayla shouted.

"No need to shout.. I'm right here. Oh and By the way.. Luring you along was the best part of the whole gig.. Sure it took some time ,but you fell into my trap I pitted you against everyone and I got what I wanted.. Ah good times.." Ashley replied with a laugh.

"You .." She replied.

"Sad ,lonely, woe is me Mikayla...no friends, no reputation, everything that you worked so hard for was taken." Ashley said circling her.

"Stop it.." She muttered.

"I like torturing you like this.. So weak and vulnerable. How could I not take advantage..?" Ashley said with a sadistic grin.

"What're you talking about?" She replied by backing up.

"Oh but you are.. I can see right through you Mikayla.. You're just some scared little child who wants attention from everyone ,but can't get it no matter how hard you try, you can't keep friends.. God knows what goes on in your home life, but that doesn't mean I won't get to the bottom of it." She added with a evil grin.

"What are you trying to gain by ruining my life?" Mikayla spoke.

"All I actually wanted was for you to notice me.. Notice how great I am and could be.. Back then you never really acknowledged me I was just another one of your pawns.. just another face in the crowd." Ashley spoke staring into her deep brown eyes.

"I did notice you ,so I think you were the one with the problem.. You couldn't handle being second best so you acted out .. In all honesty I just wanted a genuine friend but instead I got a backstabbing no good lying boy stealing whore." Mikayla spat.

"Don't think I won't take this lying down.. I'll get rid of you by any means necessary.." She replied.

"I wouldn't have it any other way...and stay away from Torres and Russo.." Mikayla threatened pointing a finger in her direction.

"Why? What's so special about those losers?" Ashley said taken back.

"They're my friends and family ,so you'd best step off if you know what's good for you." She added.

"If I don't?" She provoked.

"I'll beat the snot out of you.." Mikayla said grabbing her by the collar.

"Oh I'm sooo scared and last time I checked I seem to remember that they all hated you." Ashley hissed.

"Shows what you know.." Mikayla said letting go of her with a smirk.

"For one thing.. I know a lot. More than you think.." She replied with a faded smile. (_Damn.. her smirk irritates me..)_

Mikayla ignored her and walked through the sections to get in the breakfast line.

(_Ugh.. I should have eaten at home.. But then I'd have my parents breathing down my neck after what happened last week..) _She thought.

That is when the cafeteria started to fill up and Mikayla took a seat at an empty table. She looked around for will she couldn't wait to talk to him. When he finally got into the cafeteria he scouted the place out then spotted Mikayla and made his way over to her. Mikayla's eyes lit up as he got closer to where she was seated.

"Wow.. Are you actually glad to see me?" He asked.

"I..um.. yes?" She replied nervously.

"Of course it's not unbelievable ,so anyway what's new?" He asked taking her juice from her.

"Hey! Nothing and I want my juice back!" She said trying to reach for it.

"You looked like you didn't want it ,so I took it!" He replied with a laugh then he took a sip out of the carton.

"So not cool!" She added smacking his arm.

"You now owe me money..that'd be one dollar and fifty-five cents. Cough it up pretty boy." She demanded holding her hand out for the cash.

William frantically searched his pockets he even opened his back-pack for some loose change ,but to his mis-fortune he found nothing but a bunch of pocket lint. He looked up to see an angry Mikayla all he could do was grin sheepishly.

"You know you're going to pay me back right?" She reminded him.

"How, I don't have any money!" He said pointing to his empty pockets.

"Even though you owe me money I'll think of some ways that you can pay me back." She flashed an evil smile.

"Mikayla.. I don't like where this is heading.." William said nervously.

Will was forced to carry all of Mikayla's belongings to each of her classes all day long. As the day dragged on his arms were buckling under the stress.

"A little help please?" Will asked.

"No way dude, I don't want to end up like you!" Shane said backing away.

The lunch bell rang and Will rushed over to Mikayla's locker. He was tired of carrying her books so he wanted to put them all in her locker. Knowing his luck Mikayla would make him put them in her locker then take them out again. Mikayla made it over to her locker then she looked at Wills face he was actually sweating beads of sweat were coming down from his forehead. Mikayla handed him a tissue and turned to open her locker.

"You can put them all in there except my history book which you will carry with you to lunch." She said shutting her locker door.

"Okay.." He replied. (_Why'd she pick the history book? That's the heaviest one out of all of them!)_

Cafeteria

"Hey." Paul said.

"Hey." She replied with a giggle.

"How's my main lady?" He asked sitting next to her.

"I'm fine , how are you?" She said.

"I'm alright just a little bummed though." He replied. Resting his chin on the knuckles of his hands.

"Why is my stud so sad?" She asked tussling his hair.

"It's about this relationship.. It's about US. I don't think your friends approve of me." He said grabbing a comb from his pocket then proceeded to primp his hair.

Ashley's entire table was glaring at Paul. Each of the girls didn't like him being so close to their leader. They didn't want to see Ashley broken hearted again after what went down with Oliver. Her lackeys were as loyal as any dog most of them were more protective than the next.

"So let's go to a more private place.." He added nervously grabbing her hand they walked out into the hallway.

Everyone at their table just stared at them until they were out of their sight. They all returned to what ever they were doing before. Also the other tables around them began to whisper and chatter amongst themselves.

Hallway

"What is all of this about?" She asked.

"It's about how this so called "relationship"." He replied.

"What about it? Are we as a couple okay?" she asked with a worried expression.

"I was meaning to ask you the same thing.. What am I to you?" He said pointing to his chest then to her.

"Well.. I've never really thought about you that way..before.." She replied blushing a bit.

"To be honest.. I just thought you were another stuck up cheerleader who wanted me because I was the new hottie at the school." Paul said.

"I knew when I saw you.. I thought you were my type. That's all. I like you because we go together so well." She replied and grabbed his hands.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked curious and pulled her closer to him causing her to blush more.

"I meant that we're made for each other.. And I wouldn't want it any other way." She said.

Paul pulled her into a hug and looked into her crystal blue eyes then he sighed. She wore a strange expression on her face whether it was

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothin, Babe it's just that you've got gorgeous blue eyes that remind me of the sky." He said.

"Why thank you. I like your hazel brown eyes.. They remind me of chocolate." She replied giggling.

"Well.. I guess I could take that as a complement?" He added.

"You'd better coz nothings better than chocolate!" She said nudging his arm.

"You mean I'm better than chocolate." He replied with a grin and kissed her.

They kissed for a good three minutes they ignored the bell to exchange classes. All of Ashley's friends stood there in shock as they walked out on them kissing.

"What the HELL are you doing with that loser?" Sasha shouted.

"Nothing.. It's not what it looks like.. H-he was just w-we were just talking." Ashley spoke stuttering.

"Looks like you guys were doing more than just talking to me." Sasha said with crossed arms and a raised brow.

"So what of it?" Paul spoke.

Sasha took a few steps forward to meet eye to eye with Paul. Ashley's minions were thinking that there was going to be a fight ,so they all gathered around Sasha with their oohs and ahhs.

"We don't take kindly to new kids who just waltz up in here and who think they own the place..including Ashley." Sasha added.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked.

"Stay away from her.." She hissed walking away.

The rest of the popular crew followed behind Sasha all of them were glaring at him as they walked by.

"Um.. I gotta go ,but you understand that right?" she said running up the hallway to catch her friends.

"Oh.." Paul murmured.

He really liked Ashley not for her popularity but for her sweet and genuine side ,which she rarely showed. Now that her friends threatened him he was going to try even harder to win Ashley over than he did before.

Final Period

As the bell rang Alex was gathering her things from the painting she just finished up when she bumped into TJ. Who was placing the finished paintings up on the wall.

"Watch where you're going Russo!" TJ said holding a painting in place.

"You should not have been in my way in the first place." She replied.

"I'll show you who's in the way." He continued blocking her path.

"Move..already I'm going to be late to. I don't have to explain myself." She replied.

"Hey Alex, what's going on you were supposed to meet me after class!" Kegan said peeking into.

"I was until this dork got in my way." She replied still being blocked off from the entrance.

"Would you like me to remove him for you?" Kegan asked.

"I'll show you removing!" TJ shouted.

Kegan lifted TJ up by his collar and Alex walked by them glaring at TJ.

"Thanks!" She said walking by Kegan who was glaring at TJ.

"No problem!" He replied letting go of his collar.

As she left the room Kegan started to follow her ,but as soon as she was out the door he stayed behind. TJ had a puzzled look on his face as Kegan started to walk in his direction.

"What the hell was that about?" He said.

"I was just messing around bro no harm done." He replied nervously.

"If you mess with Russo you mess with me. Got that?" Kegan said then exited out of the room.

TJ just shook his head in agreement not wanting to anger him any longer.

By the time he walked down the hallway Alex was already at her locker putting her books away.

After School

Everyone got out of class and started to move towards their lockers. Alex was waiting for Mitchie she didn't want to run into Mikayla, Ashley, or Sasha. She was actually avoiding trouble rather than getting into trouble. Alex staying out of trouble was a first among firsts.

"Hey Mitchie!" Alex said.

"What's up?" She added.

"Nothing just got through with my boring science class." She groaned.

"I understand how you feel my friend ,but that's why I don't go to almost all of my classes." Alex said placing a hand on her shoulder then laughed.

"Hey Nerd and Loser." Ashley interrupted with her posse behind her.

Mitchie was going to stand her ground no way Ashley was going to make a fool of her again.

"So yeah as I was saying Mitchie let's get outta here." Alex said grabbing her hand and speed walking to the restrooms.

Restrooms

"What was that all about?" Mitchie asked.

"Nothing I just felt like going to the rest rooms." Alex replied with a shrug.

"You could of gone by yourself ..instead of dragging me along with you." Mitchie said

"True ,but you know how I am I always have to have a bath room buddy." She said with a fake smile.

"Yeah about that, Tell me exactly when Alex Russo needed a bathroom buddy?" She replied with air quotes around bathroom buddy.

"I.. just needed some support because I haven't been feeling well lately and-" She was cut off.

"Stop right there." Mitchie interrupted held up her hand in front of Alex's face.

She heard a few people making their way in to the bathroom she shoved Alex into a stall and stood with her on top of the toilet seat and shut the door.

"Mitchie what're you-" Alex spoke but was cut off again.

"Hush.. I'm trying to listen." She whispered as she looked through the crack in the stall door.

Two girls from Mitchie's class were having a casual conversation and fixing their hair. Mitchie recognized the two girls they were identified as Emma Stone and Anna Capter.

"So why are we doing this again?" Anna asked as she tamed her tousled hair with a brush.

"To have some fun and to do our homework for the rest of the year so we don't have to do it. Plus we're popular!" Emma said with a smirk as she washed her hands the dried them.

"You must really hate doing Mrs. Rodes homework." Anna said.

"You have no idea ,but it is a good thing that Mitchie likes it so she's a shoe in to do our homework once my plan goes through." Emma added.

Mitchie was shocked at her class mates. I mean just because she did her homework and turned it in on time ,but also studies on the weekends does not make her like it anymore than she has to.

Alex was cramped and her nose started to itch.. She felt a sneeze coming on that she couldn't stop. Mitchie did not get to cover her nose in time. It was too late she sneezed and lost her footing on the toilet seat. Mitchie tried to grab her ,but ended up falling with her knocking down the door.

_(Uh oh...) They both thought looking at each other then at a shocked Emma and Anna._

* * *

Fott: Haha.. Oh yeah my favorite color is red. :) Review please! :D Anonymousreviewers are appreciated! Hey do whatever suits your fancy. :)

_Question of the Day: Favorite song and why?_


	41. Sharing

(_Wow.. I think my life flashed before my eyes..) Mitchie thought._

_(I swear I need to get better balance..) Alex thought._

_(Oh..crap..) They both thought looking at each other then at a shocked Emma and Anna._

"Uh.." Mitchie said.

"Um.. A little help please?" Alex said holding out her arms.

"Oh sorry.. Here." She said helping her up.

Emma and Anna were surprised that Mitchie of all people would be hiding in the bathroom let alone a stall.

"It's not what it looks like.. I swear!" Mitchie said.

"Oh.. Um so did you manage to hear all of that?" Emma asked slightly ashamed.

"Yeah.. I- I mean we heard all of it." Mitchie said nervously.

"So yeah we NEED you to do our homework for us." Emma demanded.

"You mean you just want to use me to get you good grades? Excuse me ,but you guys are so shallow. I can't believe you Anna out of all people would get suckered into doing this! I thought you were different.." Mitchie spoke.

Every word Anna heard shot through her heart like an arrow. She wanted to speak out and take Mitchie's side but Emma was holding all the cards at the moment. Anna knew she wasn't going to come out of the situation without betraying someone.

"Emma obviously Mitchie isn't going to do your homework.. Maybe it is time you did it for yourself?" Anna said nervously.

"Are you kidding me? Emma shouted.

"No, I'm not I'm tired of you always pushing me around!" Anna replied shoving her.

"You did not just push me?" She said with disbelief.

They made their way to the door and escaped while Emma and Anna were arguing.

Hallway

"I swear you have the worst timing for almost everything!" She said.

"I can't help it that I sneezed and fell with style..it's your fault for hogging half of the toilet lid." Alex remarked. (_I'm not too fond of small spaces anyway.)_

"I can't help it if I have big feet! Okay this argument is going nowhere.." Mitchie sounded. (_Are my feet really that big? Gosh.. I need to stop being so self conscious..)_

"Yeah.. So.." Alex said trying to clear the awkward silence.

"Good thing that Anna stood up for me though or it would have gotten ugly." Mitchie spoke.

"The only ugly thing I saw was the immediate backstabbing and shoving before we left." Alex said with crossed arms.

"So we should be heading home my mom's gonna start worrying again." Mitchie replied.

"Yeah the last time I walked in late from school I got a two hour lecture about getting on the right bus."

"Well.. You got home at four thirty instead of three o clock. Besides you know how my mom is why would you put her through all of that?" Mitchie questioned.

"Normally, when that kind of stuff happened back home I'd get in trouble ,but then they'd forget because they were always busy with the substation." She said with a laugh remembering her crazy family.

That's when Shane walked up. He had this odd look on his face we couldn't tell whether it was guilt or he just had the wrong thing for lunch.

"Hey Mitchie, could I have a minute?" He asked.

"Awkward.." Alex murmured.

Mitchie gave Alex the look of death while Shane stood a few inches away from her.

"Alex!" She hissed.

"What?" She answered.

"Shut up!" Mitchie said elbowing her in the ribs.

"What was that for?" Alex asked.

"If this is a bad time.." Shane said not wanting to push her away.

"No, No, it's fine.." Mitchie spoke as she pulled him aside.

"What do you want?" She whispered.

"I want to make things right between us." He replied but was cut off.

"If you wanted to make things right you would have never lied to me in the first place." She said.

" I only did it for your sake.. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well you did..You made me believe you were someone else.." She spoke.

"I'm sorry.. I just wanted to you know not stand out. Now that I'm Shane Gray again.. I'll be swarmed by fans.." He said.

"Well that's great that you don't want to be chased by girls..,but we've both had our share of lies.." She said.

"Are you guys going to kiss and make up or do I have to miss my shows?" Alex said from across the way.

(_Way to kill the moment Alex.._) Mitchie thought.

"Where are you going with this? He questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'm trying to say I forgive you.. Until you screw up again then.. I just don't know." She replied.

"You just couldn't resist the Shane Gray charm." He said with an amused expression.

"It's all in your head." She replied.

"You know you want me." He replied waggling his eye brows.

(_Why did I have to like a jerk like him?_) She thought.

"You know.. I'm still lost on that promise you made before we said goodbye.. What was it again?" She asked.

"No it's because I like you. Besides you are lucky to have the great Shane Gray to take a liking to you… oh yeah.. Um.. Mitchie would you like to be my girlfriend?" He said nervously taking her hands.

"I-I don't know what to say.." She replied nervously.

"How about a yes?" He said highly assured of the answer.

(_Just say yes already!_) Alex thought.

"I'll think about it.." She replied.

"Oh.. Okay." He said slightly disappointed.

Shane hung his head and started towards the hallway to go home.

"Hmm… seems like the superstar and the nerd have something between them.." Ashley murmured to Sasha who was peering at them from around a column from behind Ashley.

"Yeah.. What are you gonna do about it?" Sasha asked curiously.

"All in due time…all in due time…" She replied with a devilish grin.

The Next Day

Shane had finally made it to school without messing up his new shoes or his brand new uniform. He had to admit public school wasn't all that bad now that he had some genuine friends. He couldn't help but to smile at himself knowing that he wouldn't trade this life for the fast lane of Hollywood. He's rather have the girl than the many adoration of his many fans.

"THERE HE IS IT'S SHANE GRAY!" A girl shouted and pointed.

After that was heard a huge mass of girls started chasing Shane down the hallway. Shane couldn't believe that he had many fans in the school. He was hounded by the girls each asking for pictures, autographs on their faces, shirts, school supplies, shoes, diaries, anything that they could make him sign. He took many pictures and wrote tons autographs he was hopeful that no more girls would hound him but boy was he wrong.

"Excuse me ladies I have to go to class." He said politely ,but no path was cleared. (_WHERE THE HELL IS BOB WHEN I NEED HIM..?_)

"Why are you all blocking my locker?" Ashley shouted as they all cleared the hall space.

"How'd you do that?" He asked.

"Who is tal- oh hey Shane fancy meeting you here." She said flipping her hair and flashing a smile.

"Um..nevermind I've got to get to class sorry I don't have time to chat with you." Shane said.

(Rude much!) Ashley thought.

Paul was running a little late to class but he wanted to have time to chat with Ashley.

"Ashley .. Hey wait up.. What's going on?" Paul asked looking around to see a large group of girls that were circled around a certain spot.

"Nothing.." She said.

"What's with all these girls?" He asked yet another question.

"Apparently.. Shane Gray has been hiding out at our school so once word got around he's been attacked everyday by these crazy fans." She replied. (_Who knew there were so many losers interested in him, but it's not like they have a chance with him anyway.._)

"What's so great about stupid Shane.. I'm way better looking they should be swarming around me not him.." Paul grumbled as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Quit your whining.. It's only because he's famous anyway." She said as she walked on to her class.

History Class

"Mr. Gray is there an excuse to why you were late to my class?" Mrs. Hound asked with crossed arms.

"No ma'am, I am sorry for being so late." He replied.

"A detention for you Mr. Gray now please take your seat." Mrs. Hound said handing him a pink slip.

As Shane made his way to his seat the majority of his classmates watched him take his seat. Many girls sighed, the boys were jealous..and Mitchie she wasn't surprised that he was late.. Again.

"What was it this time?" She whispered.

"Swarm of fans." He answered. (More like everyone and their mother..)

"Go figure.. You could have dipped out or something." She spoke quietly as she scribbled down notes.

"Yeah.. Then another mob of them would have found me and torn me limb from limb!" He replied.

"You should really get a bodyguard.." She said.

"I have one it's just he's..out on vacation that's all." He replied.

"Yeah..so anyways.." she spoke.

"Mr. Gray and Ms. Torres would you like to share your conversation with the entire class?" Mrs. Hound said with a raised voice.

"No ma'am." They both replied.

After finishing their notes on the Revolution they moved on to the history books. The students groaned at even the mention of their enormous text book. It was the heaviest out of all the text books within the school some kids would say. The ones who had history a year before would spread rumors about how the book was un cartable.

"Music to my ears the symphony of turning pages." Mrs. Hound said twirling about the room.

"How did you get into History again Mrs. Hound?" A student asked.

"I used to be a professional ballerina ,but to me being a history teacher had a much higher calling." She answered.

Many of them took the class just to see Mrs. Hound the former ballet performer from New York. Her students just could not wrap their heads around how she got into teaching History not to mention her payroll was cut down to almost less than minimum wage. By the time they completed the section about the French Revolution it was time for their next class.

*Bell rings*

Lunch Time

"Hey Torres." Mikayla greeted.

"Hey Mikayla, How'd the whole Ashley thing go?" She asked.

"It went like the usual.. A quick disagreement here and there I managed to not sock her in the jaw this time." Mikayla said grinning proud of herself.

"Way to show some self-control." She congratulated.

Mikayla and Mitchie got to talking when Alex was walking down the hallway trying to hide from the hall monitors so she could ditch class.

(Mitchie…and Mikayla?) Alex thought.

"What's going on here?" Alex asked slightly confused.

"Nothing.. We were just talking." Mitchie answered.

"Mitchie private meeting NOW." Alex said grabbing her wrist and pulling her off to the side.

"Give me a moment I'll be back." Mitchie said to Mikayla who nodded.

"What the heck are you doing talking to her of all people?" Alex added.

"What? Can I not have more than one friend Alex?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah but not her.. You know how I feel about you hanging around or talking to her." Alex spoke.

"I know you two are having problems ,but that is no reason to take it out on me." She replied.

"Mitchie.. It's not like that. You are MY best friend not hers."

"Why are you being so selfish?" Mitchie asked.

"Why are you being so naïve?" Alex retorted.

"She just needs a friend that's all ,but at least I'm actually being kind to her unlike her own flesh and blood." Mitchie said sighing.

"We stay away from each other because we'd kill each other. We're just too alike in all the wrong ways." Alex said looking at her cousin then back at Mitchie. (She's just going to use you..)

"Alex.. Why can't you just share?" Mitchie asked.

"Because Alex Russo does not share or play well with others." Alex replied.

"You need to learn how to you're in high school for crying out loud." She added

"That means absolutely nothing to me." She replied with crossed arms.

"Regardless of your issues… I will continue to speak to Mikayla out of my own will." Mitchie said

"Fine, have fun having a deceiver for a friend.." She said turning to run as she saw a hall monitor walk in their direction.

Mitchie walked back over to Mikayla who had an odd expression on her face. It wasn't jealousy or anger it was envy. in all reality she didn't hate Alex she just resented her for everything that she had perfect family, siblings, heck even she wanted Mitchie to be her friend. Mikayla knew what she was doing and didn't care it was as if she wanted them to argue over her..

* * *

Fott: An Update. :0 I hope you enjoyed it! :D Please Review.


	42. Plans

Lunch Period

Miley and Nick were seen walking into the lunch room side by side surprisingly not hand in hand like normal. The students in the cafeteria began to whisper as a whole new rumor began to take form. Lily and Oliver were goofing off by tossing around jokes and arguing about who could sing the best in Glee. Alex was waiting on Kegan and Mitchie even though they had a disagreement they were still friends right?

"Hey Alex, what's up?" Kegan asked as he sat down next to me.

"I'm waiting for Mitchie." I answered.

"I saw Mitchie earlier she was hanging around Mikayla.. which was really weird." Lily said as she munched on a few fries.

"Yeah, I wonder what that is all about?" Miley murmured.

"As long as she doesn't bring her over here I'll be just fine.." I replied with crossed arms.

"I second that motion." Miley added raising her right hand then putting it down.

"What's so bad about her?" Kegan asked with an arched brow.

"You just had to ask.." Miley, Lily, and I replied in unison.

"Never mind then.." He said as he poked his food with a fork.

"Hey guys! Sorry I was late class ran over and.." She greeted.

"Let me guess you and Mikayla went off and robbed a bank?" I asked.

"No we just talked ,but good guess though." She replied rolling her eyes.

"What's all this then?" Mikayla asked as she walked up to their table.

The entire table just scowled at her. Everyone except for Mitchie who was nervously looking around at her friends. She then decided to make a half smile to break the intense scowls that Mikayla was undeservingly receiving.

"So what's all this about?" She asks.

"Nothing that concerns you." Miley said.

"That's where your wrong Ms. Cyrus.. I know what goes on here whether some one tells me or not." She said with a smirk.

"I hate you." Miley remarked. (_Ugh.. I can't stand her! I wanna stab her!)_

"I don't care." Mikayla added with a fake smile.

_As Mikayla turned around Miley grabbed a spork and was about to stab her. At the time when it almost reached her back Lily realized what she was doing and grabbed the fork out of her hand._

"Look who it is girls it's the loser squad and the renegade reject." Ashley remarked with a laugh.

Ashley shoved Mikayla into the corner of the table causing her rib to hit the side of the table. Mikayla pushed off of the table slowly and rubbed her left side in pain.

"What was that for?" Mikayla asked as she winced in pain.

"No reason. By the way did I mention I was having a party?" She added.

"Um..no." They all replied.

"Not all of you are invited ..well Oliver, Nick, Miley ,and Lily, are but unfortunately many people wanted you to come." She explained handing them an invitation.

"Why would we want to go to your party anyway?" I spoke.

"Because ms. Uninvited the people of the school spoke, So I had to meet the whims of my people." She said waving her hands like she had a wand.

"All or nothing huh?" Lily said with a thought.

"Oh and the rest of you are not invited." She replied with a scowl then walked back to her table.

"She's totally baiting us…" I said with a slightly unappeased curious expression.

"She's definitely planning something.." Lily added.

"Chill guys it's just a party..that half of us are invited to." Nick said disappointed.

"He finally speaks.." Miley replied.

"I talk.. When I have something important to say." Nick answered.

"Apparently.." Miley said rolling her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Are you two having a lover's quarrel or are we going to figure out how to get everyone into that party?" I asked.

They both looked at each other and wore furrowed brows then looked away. The rest of them talked about the party and how they were planning to get in. Lily decided to ask Miley for some major girl talk so they rushed to the girl's bathroom.

Girl's Bathroom

"Lily this better be important!" Miley shouted with crossed arms.

"It is.. Anyways I wanted to ask you what was going on between you and Nick.." She asked.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked.

I thought you two were all lovey dovey last week then BAM you hate each others guts the next." She said making an exploding noise.

"Oh that.. We are just going through a rough patch nothing major. I promise!" Miley replied placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You had me worried for a second… I thought you two were going to break up or something." She said with a sigh of relief.

"Impossible right?" She added with an awkward laugh as she left the room.

"Yeah, So about that party are you going to go?" Miley asked.

"I have to go with Oliver being invited and I don't trust Ashley as far as I can throw her." Lily answered.

"I thought as much.. I'm just surprised she invited Nick and I to go..kind of odd.." Miley said wrapping her mind around the possibility of a trap.

"Maybe she's trying to be nice to us for once?" Lily said.

They both pondered about the previous statement then proceeded to burst into laughter.

"She couldn't be nice for day let alone if her life depended on it!" Miley said between laughs.

"She makes Mikayla look like a saint!" Lily added.

"Now, I wouldn't go that far.." Miley said with a stern look.

"I just want someone to go crash Ashley's party.." Lily replied trying to picture the chaos.

"That wouldn't be such a good idea Lily.. ,so don't go getting any bright ideas!" Miley replied.

Once again it was time for class and everyone went their separate ways. Ashley and Sasha were handing out fliers to her extravagant Sweet Sixteen party it was going to be the talk of the entire year. Oliver had to stop to talk to Lily about an important ordeal.

"Hey Lils, We need to talk." He said taking her hand and gently pulling her to the side.

"What is it?" She asked looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"It's about the party.. I'm having second thoughts ,but I really don't think that it is such a good idea to go." He replied nervously.

"Don't worry it'll be just fine ,so don't worry so much alright?" She added as she leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I sure hope so.." He replied as he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. (_I just have a good feeling about this…)_

The Day of the Party

Ashley was still handing out flyers to some of her class mates ,but of course her so called "friends" were also giving them out.

"Hey everyone, I hope to see you all at my party tonight!" She said handing a random student a flyer. (_That guy is so not coming to my party.)_

(_She's lying again...when will she learn?_) Sasha spoke as she stood towards a back wall.

"If she doesn't want him to go then why ask in the first place?" Amber asked with a confused expression.

"Amber, stop talking." Sasha replied placing a hand on her shoulder then walking away.

"If I stopped talking I couldn't breathe! Who'd want that?" Amber added as she followed Sasha.

(_I think everyone would want that..) _Sasha thought then sighed.

"As I was saying you should really get a boyfriend." Amber said as she reapplied her lip gloss.

"what's wrong with being independent?" She asked.

"You just have this permanent scowl on your face. A guy would so totally brighten up your life. "She said.

"I so do not." Sasha replied looking at her face in a compact mirror.

"Do to ,so who's the lucky guy that you like?" Amber asked with a sly grin.

"No one you know." Sasha replied trying to find a way to get away from Amber.

"Yeah right I know everyone in our class ,so I'm not stupid." She added.

"That's not what I heard.." Sasha murmured. (_Correction she knows every GUY in our class..)_

"Anyways, by the end of Ashley's party I should have another boy friend!" She said squealing.

"What's wrong with the one you already have?" Sasha questioned with a cocked brow.

"I just like keeping my options open." She replied as she filed her nails.

"I have my eye on one boy in particular ,but if you stick around you might get to see Russo's head explode." She said pointing to him. (_She's such a bitch..__)_

Sasha had spotted her target she approached him with he tapped on his shoulder, he turned around with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hey, um..uh.." Sasha spoke fumbling with her thumbs.

"What did you need?" He asked. (_I was just about to ask Russo to the party..__)_

"I was w-w-wondering if you'd like to come to the party with me?" She asked with a nervous smile.

"Oh, Um..sure." He replied with a smile as he shut his locker.

That's when Alex walked up still dodging the hall monitors. She could not deal with another detention not after the whole "Mitchie vs. Ashley" fiasco. She had many things on her mind ,so she needed to have a talking to the one person she could trust. Alex stopped as she saw Sasha making small talk with Kegan when she was done Sasha walked away bumping Alex's shoulder causing her to scowl as Kegan nervously fumbled with the lock on his locker.

I tapped him on the shoulder to ask, "Hey um.. Kegan, what was that about?"

"Nothing." He replied still messing with his lock.

"For some reason.. You've been messing with your locker since I got here.. What aren't you telling me." I said frustrated.

"Nothing, I would have told you if something was wrong." He said placing his hands in his pockets.

"Don't make me get Harper!" I threatened/

"Who's Harper?" He asked.

"Just a girl that I know." I answered with a sly grin.

"Oh is she another one of your so called "friends" ?" He asked with air quotes.

"No, she is one of my best friends, but she lives in New York but she's just a call away." I said shoving my cell in his face.

"Why the heck..wait let's not make this a huge mess." He said pushing it lightly away.

"So you'll tell me?" I asked with a hopeful expression.

"Nope." He said trying to get a rise out of me.

"I'll figure it out and when I do.. You'll just have to find that out when it happens.." I said with a smirk.

"When what happens?" He asked.

"Oh you'll won't know what hit you." I said with an evil laugh as she walked away.

"Fine.. Sasha asked me to the party." He confessed.

"WHAT?" She shouted.

"What'd you say?" She asked.

"I said yes." He said shamefully as he looked at ground.

"Too bad I'm not going to the party.." I replied not wanting to hear his explanation.

"Alex..wait." He said grabbing my wrist.

"What?" I asked agitated. (_What is up with this guy always grabbing my wrist..)_

"Maybe I could get you into the party without being noticed?" He added with a smirk.

I looked at him with an are-you-an-idiot expression ,but my curiosity got the better of me. He just laughed as I seemed to try to read his mind.

"What do you have in mind?" I questioned as a smile crept upon my face as we walked through the halls.

* * *

Fott: What are they planning? Hmm... It's going to be interesting to say the least. PREVIEW TIME! :)

* * *

At the Party

The music was on full blast, the Dj was spinning tunes, everyone was up and dancing to the top 40 play list. It consisted of Ke$ha, Bob, Bruno Mars, Lady Gaga, all of the best dance songs were playing.

"Oliver, come dance with me!" Lily said dragging him onto the dance floor.

"Lily! I can't dance!" He replied pulling her back off of the dance floor.

"There they are!" Miley said pointing with Nick by her side.

"I'm not even going to go over there.. I don't dance." He said with crossed arms.

"Your supposed to know how to dance." Miley replied.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"You are a rockstar and rockstars know how to dance!" She said.

"Yeah..uh No that's a STEREOTYPE,but I'll go get us some punch.." He added as he avoided the dance floor.

"Nicholas Grey!" She shouted.

After hearing his full name he booked it to the punch table.


	43. Party time

Fott: I'm baaaaaack. xD Sorry for taking FOREVER on updating this chapter. :S

Well here it is ,so please enjoy!

* * *

_An hour before the Party.._

Lily's House 

"Lily hurry up Oliver is here!" Lily's mom yelled as her daughter got dressed.

She went to go open the door. Oliver was standing there with a bouquet of flowers and a new haircut along with that he was wearing a black vest with a white shirt untucked with an added tie ,black pants and white shoes.

"Okay, I'm coming!" She said pulling on her skinny jeans and falling over.

Downstairs

"So, Lily's mom.." He said nervously.

"I'll say this in place of her father." She said with a smile as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If you hurt her, I'll hurt you." She added pointing to him then to a baseball bat.

"Oh..okay." He replied as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Hey sorry it took me so long." Lily said as she came thundering down the stairs.

"No problem let's go." Oliver replied as they got into his car.

Ashley's party

Ashley looked at her watch as the guests kept pouring in. She looked to her left and right as the bouncers she paid for threw out many unwanted visitors.

I looked over the list of the and smiled. (_No one's going to ruin MY party..)_

"Hey Ashley, Wanna dance?" A boy asked.

I just ignored him as more guys kept asking me to dance. The one I wanted to dance with had not yet arrived..

Nothing could ruin her moment I mean it was her sweet sixteen. She made sure to give the bouncers a list of the ones NOT to be let in or even near her party. The list had pictures and the description of the uninvited equipped with walky-talkies they stood at their destination.

"Look here's the list." I said handing the security the lengthy list.

They looked the list up and down also they saw the pictures of the few rascals that needed to be kept out.

"Oh and the ones circled in red are the ones you really have to look out for." I added flipping my hair.

The music was on full blast, the Dj was spinning tunes, everyone was up and dancing to the top 40 play list. It consisted of Ke$ha, Bob, Bruno Mars, Lady Gaga, all of the best dance songs were playing.

"Oliver, come dance with me!" Lily said dragging him onto the dance floor.

"Lily! I can't dance!" He replied pulling her back off of the dance floor.

"There they are!" Miley said pointing with Nick by her side.

"I'm not even going to go over there.. I don't dance." He said with crossed arms.

"You are supposed to know how to dance." Miley replied.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Because you are a rockstar and rockstars know how to dance at parties!" She said.

"Yeah..uh No,but I'll go get us some punch.." He added as he avoided the dance floor.

"Nicholas Grey!" She shouted.

After hearing his full name he booked it to the punch table.

Punch table

"Hey, who said you could cut in front of me underclassman?" A senior spoke grabbing hold of Nick's shoulder.

"Beat it." He said not even turning to face him.

The larger boy shoved him out of the way knocking him down in the process. Nick got up to defend himself that's when Miley walked up to the senior boy and said,

"Why do you brain-dead upperclassmen have to pick on us underclassmen?"

"Where is your so called class?" She added with a scowl helping Nick up and back into line.

They both stood in line for the punch while they were still in line they all stayed in the line silent. The senior faded to the back of the line as his friends giggled and snickered at his previous embarrassment.

"Oh thanks." She said smiling.

"No, Thank you." Nick replied.

"He just wanted to stir up some trouble.." Miley added.

"Just so you know I'm not a wimp I just let you step in ,so I could get a better spot in line." He replied with a smirk.

"You better be glad you are cute." She said with crossed arms.

"I know I know." He replied as he reached for her hand.

"Shall we?" He asked as he stepped out onto the dance floor.

I walked near the punch table to scope out the hotties at my party. when I overheard the seniors that were messing with my classmates.

"Hey meat-heads, your out of my party ,so beat it my security is on their way." I shouted pointing to the gate.

They all grumbled as they were all escorted out of the party by several security guards.

"This party was lame anyway." A boy said as he was pushed out onto the curb.

The party commenced as the music was turned all the way up. Many students were hanging around the DJ to request their favorite songs.

At the front gate

"This isn't going to work." Alex said pulling at her pants.

She was wearing a black hat to keep her hair in place, one of Kegan's t-shirts it was black with a dragon on the front covered in red flames with Chinese lettering going across the front along with black pants, and red and black shoes even though the pants were baggy she pulled the boy look off quite well.

"Shush yes it will now come on!" Kegan replied grabbing her by the shoulder and started pushing her along.

"Who're you?" The bouncer asked as he eyed the list.

"I'm Kegan and this is my brother.. Um Kane I didn't have a date to bring and he wanted to go is that okay?" He asked as he looked to Alex then back to the bouncer.

"I don't see why not." The bouncer replied.

They walked on by the bouncer and into the party.

"See I told you it would work." He whispered into her ear.

"We just got lucky." She replied.

Lily spotted the two and pulled Oliver along.

"Welcome to the party!" She said hugging Kegan.

"Who's the new kid-oh.. Wait you seem familiar have we met before?" She asks.

"Uh.. Erm.." She studdered.

"Yeah you mean you don't recognize her?" He asked.

"Her?" They both said in unison.

"Yeah that's Alex I snuck her in.." Kegan said laughing.

"Shut up!" Alex shouted girlishly.

"I mean uh..Shut up!" She corrected herself by saying it again with a mannish voice.

"Yeah.. Alex you suck at acting like a guy." Lily said with a laugh.

"Gee thanks for the pep talk ,so what if Ashley figures out its me?" Alex replied panicked.

"She won't we'll keep you safe." Oliver said.

"What would I do without you guys?" Alex asked.

"Probably flunk out of school and become a hobo?" Kegan said laughing.

"Thanks." Alex answered walking away. (I get that enough from my brother and Mitchie.. I don't need this now..)

"Alex! Wait!" He yelled after her.

"Just let her go." Oliver said.

That is when Ashley walked up to them with an excited look.

"Hey guys, you Like my party?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied

"Yeah I love the music!" Lily said grabbing Oliver to dance randomly.

"Cool party..even though I just got here with.. never mind awesome party Ashley." Kegan answered nervously then gave me a thumbs up.

"With who?" I questioned.

"No-No-Nobody.." He replied.

"Hey remember me? Your date?" A girl asked.

He turned to see Sasha dressed in a purple cocktail dress with black fringe on the bottom.

"Wow. You look.." Kegan said.

"Amazing, Stunning, Sexy, Hot? All of the above?" She asked as she twirled around.

"Yeah.." He replied blushing then shook his head. (_Get a grip! Alex remember..)_

"So what would you like to do? Hit the dance floor? Go get some punch?" She asked whist twirling around again.

"Whatever you'd like." He replied taking her by the hand.

Alex's POV

I can not believe he came up with this lame disguise. I could have came up with something with more flair. But on the flip side I do make a hot guy..

Alex was about to walk up to them as they were dancing ,but was she stopped by Ashley.

_(Crap she's seen through my disguise!) _Alex thought as she started to have a brain spasm.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Um…uh.. I'm Kane." Alex responded.

"I don't have a Kane on my list ,so how'd you get in?" I asked with a raised brow.

"I..I.. I came with my brother Kegan and he said he didn't want to go by himself..so.." Alex trailed off.

"Kegan? He wasn't on my list either…" I replied. (_I bet Sasha invited him…ugh._)

"Is it okay if I stay?" Alex questioned with pleading eyes.

"I'm being way too generous tonight… Sure ,but it's only because your cute." I replied then realized what was said and walked away blushing.

(_Wow..that was super awkward..) _Alex thought as she walked to a table.

Every time Alex got up to walk to the punch table girls would stare then giggle in a nearby group. Then a few more would "accidentally" bump into her each time it happened she just stared at them then walked away.

(_I never knew girls were this annoying..) _She thought as another girl came up to her table.

"Um.. Excuse me ,but could you guys do me a small itsy bitty favor?" Alex asked.

Majority of the girls were too busy staring into her eyes studying them for some odd reason.

"You have the most gorgeous eyes.." A girl said bravely.

"Why thank you.. Oh my gosh you have the cutest shoes where'd you get them?" Alex squealed.

"Thanks! you see I got them at Forever 35 they were on sale and.." The girl said but realized something. (_Wait a second_..)

"I..I mean those shoes would look great on my sister." She said in a deep manly voice.

"So.. Nice weather we're having..?" Alex added nervously.

"It's getting dark.. And it's also cloudy.. What's so great about that?" The girl replied.

"You never gave me your name..what is it?" Alex asked.

"It's Rachel ,What's yours?" Rachel replied.

"Kane , Nice to meet you." Alex added with a handshake.

"Can we.. I mean would you dance with me?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Um.. Is that my brother calling me?" Alex said looking around for Kegan.

"Wait!" Rachel shouted.

Alex stood there next to the punch table watching Kegan dance with Sasha.

"Aren't they the cutest?" Amber said drinking a swig of punch.

"Yeah.. They are so cute that I'm gonna hurl.." Alex remarked.

"Sounds like someone's jealous.." Amber teased as she turned to the table to grab another cup.

"No, No, you've got it all wrong." Alex replied.

"Sounds like you need some help? Mind If I could be your date it's only to make them jealous.." Amber said trailing her fingers up Kane's shoulder.

"Help with what?…ah I gotta make a call." Alex asked then pulled out a cell phone.

Alex started to dial a number. Amber went to go get some more punch for Kane in the process she took a bottle of beer out of her bag to pour into his cup then tucked it away in her bag.

"Here's some punch seems like you are gonna be in for a long night.." Amber said with a smile.

"I.. didn't ask for any but thanks anyway." Alex replied grateful taking a sip.

"So who'd you call?" Amber asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Alex answered defensively.

"No reason just sparking up conversation.." Amber added as she took a sip out of her cup.

"Is it me or does this punch taste kinda weird..?" Alex questioned.

"No, it's just you but it tastes fine to me." Amber replied.

"I-I gotta.. Go talk to that chick over there.." Alex said stumbling over to Lily.

"Woah.. What happened to you?" Lily asked catching Alex.

"How's the dancin..?" Alex responded by slinging her arm around Lily's neck.

"Take a seat." Lily demanded pulling out a chair for Alex to sit on.

"But.." Alex protested.

"Dude.. You wreak of alcohol where'd you get it?" Lily replied in disgust.

".. punch *hic* table.." Alex answered.

"Someone spiked the punch?" Lily replied. _( What is this a college party?) _

"No, my cup.." Alex added.

Dance Floor

"Everyone let's welcome the last DJ for the night!" DJ Panic shouted through the microphone.

The crowd cheered as a random beat was playing.

"Welcome DJ Mik to the box!" He shouted then handed the mike to DJ Mik.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY TO PARTY?" DJ Mik shouted with an added fist pump.

Alex climbed up on the table and shouted back, "YEAH LET'S PARTY!"

The crowd went wild as the mysterious Dj was spinning remixes. Some of them started to mosh and throw things. Ashley made way to the stage to stop the Dj because her party goers were getting out of hand.

"What is going on?" I shouted into the microphone. The crowd stopped and stared.

"WHERE'S THE MUSIC? I WANNA DANCE! GET OFF THE STAGE LOSER!" Alex slurred her words as she was still on the table then she threw her cup onto the stage almost hitting Ashley.

(_I didn't request for a new DJ.. What's going on? Who the hell is yelling and throwing things at me?) _I thought as I held the mic.

"Hey could I have my mic? I have to have it for the next set." DJ Mik said grabbing the microphone.

"This is MY party ,so shove off!" I shouted pulling the mic towards me.

We tugged and pulled at the mic until we both lost our grip and fell down with an enormous thud. As soon as the DJ Mik got up it's hat was off it had a full head of thick brown hair with a pair of familiar brown eyes.

(_How the hell did THAT get into my party_?) I thought fuming.

_(Oh Shi-) Thought DJ Mik._

"MIKAYLA?" I shouted.

"Uh.. You've got the wrong DJ Missy. I'm not whoever you are talkin bout lemme get back to my turntables." DJ Mik spoke as it gathered its hat and glasses.

"You snuck in here somehow,so I'll let you out the hard way." I said before snapping my fingers.

* * *

Fott:Le Gasp! So much for nice Ashley.. READ REVIEW ENJOY REPEAT! :)

At least 1-3 reviews for another update! :) Anonymous reviews are also welcome! :)


	44. Party on!

Fott: Hello everyone! haha I know it's been AGES since the last update..I blame school and my lack of motivation. :P Anywhoo Enjoy! :)

OH before I forget.. I own nothing. :(

* * *

"Take out the trash boys." I said as the guards pass me on stage.

"You've got the wrong person! I'm NOT whoever this Mikayla chick is." The DJ defended.

An unwelcome intruder made their way into the party whilst the DJ and Ashley were arguing.

Dressed in black it made it's way inside of Ashley's house and into her room that's where the true chaos began..

"What's going on?" Oliver asked as Lily was tending to Alex trying to persuade her off of the table top.

"Well.. Alex is drunk, Ashley is fighting the DJ and.. That's about it." Lily answered.

"Sounds like fun." Oliver replied.

"Seems like you guys are having fun. Mind if I take this gentleman off of your hands for you?" Amber asked.

"Hey.. I know you..your the one who punch.." Alex slurred as she hopped down from the table then got really close to Amber's face and pointing her finger.

"Whoa you're totally plastered.." Amber replied with a laugh. (_He doesn't hold his liquor well..)_

"I don't think this gentleman is going anywhere.." Lily added as she grabbed Alex's arm.

"What? Where'd she go.. I'm gonna hurl.." Alex said as she ran off to find the nearest trash can.

"I'm gonna go over there she- I mean he needs my help." Lily replied.

"She?" Amber questioned then followed the two in hot pursuit.

Back on stage

"What was that?" I said looking toward my house as a light flickered.

"You stay here and DJ." I said to the Dj before I went inside.

(_Wow.. Now I can get back to doing what I was paid to do..) _The DJ thought as she returned to the turntables.

Inside the House

(_Not invite me huh? Well you are paying for it now!_) The figure thought as it knocked over a shelf.

"Who's there?" I shouted as I caught the dark figure in the act.

"_Well this is awkward.." _It whispered.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled as I picked up a lamp off of the floor.

It replied by knocking over another shelf.

"Get out of my house before I.." I said firmly.

"Before you what? Call the cops?" It taunted. (_The damage has already been done..)_

"Next you'll probably talk to me about how I ruined your party or something.." It said.

"I know who you are so just leave before I go ape on your ass.. Mikayla.. I knew you could not stay away.." I replied as I moved toward the figure.

"Yeah right, What makes you think that I am Mikayla?" It questioned.

"I threw a huge party and did not invite you.. Plus who would pass up the chance to mess up one of my school wide parties?" I replied.

"Hmm.. You have a point there.. Well.." It answered then took a step backward.

"Don't try to escape! If you try to jump out of that window.. It would be about a two story drop." I said getting closer.

"Back off. I've jumped from higher places.." It said looking out the window.

As soon as the figure turned to jump Ashley tackled the figure to the floor. The figure and Ashley were wrestling around in the floor. Ashley got the upper-hand and pinned the figure down.

"Now.. No more hiding behind that mask.. Mikayla!" I shouted as I pulled off the black ski mask.

"_Damn.._" Mikayla cursed under her breath.

"Now what to do with you..?" I said.

Back at the party

"Hey wait up?" Amber shouted.

Amber after a few minutes finally caught up to Lily and Alex who were headed to a nearby secluded trash can.

"What's going on here?" Amber asked short of breath.

"Nothing..nothing at all nothing to see here so move along." Lily said nervously hiding Alex.

"Heey wass..wassup?" Alex asked as she stumbled over to Amber.

Amber took a closer look at the slurring drunk taking her hat off and said, "You seriously can NOT tell me that's who I think it is!"

"Um..it's not who you think it is?" Lily replied with an innocent grin.

"You know what I'm going to do now right?" Amber added with an evil grin. (_BLACKMAIL!)_

"You wouldn't dare.." Lily answered by clenching a fist.

"She wouldn't do what?" Alex asked as a flash of light went off in front of her.

With a click of a button and a flash of her light shown through her cellphone she added, "Too bad I just did!" Amber said as she ran off.

(_Oh..Crap.. Alex's gonna be pissed) _Lily thought.

"Damn light.." Alex shouted angrily and rubbed her eyes. (_I'm seeing spots what the heck kind of camera was that?_)

Lily asked a nearby party goer where the bathroom was and she took Alex with her.

"Snap out of it Alex!" Lily said by throwing water on her face several times.

"Huh? What's going on?" She questioned but then went to a nearby toilet to puke numerous times.

(_This is SO what I was wanting to do at a birthday party…__) _Lily thought as she held back Alex's hair.

_**Thirty Minutes Later..**_

"I think I'm okay now.." Alex said as she unglued her face from the toilet.

"You sure?" Lily asked.

"Yeah yeah.." she replied groggily.

That's when they ran into an exhausted Kegan.

"Alex? What happened to you?" Kegan questioned. (_She looks like she got hit by a truck..)_

"Let's just forget this whole night and that.. Nothing happened and let's just keep it that way.." Alex replied groggily placing her hat back on and started to head for the front gate.

"Hey where you guys going..the cake hasn't even been cut yet?" A guard said standing blocking the exit.

"I..er..we're leaving because..I've got a sick aunt and need to rush home!" Alex answered.

"Good one.." Kegan whispered and gave her a quick high five.

"Fine go take care of your sick aunt…" He added.

"Uh.. Thank you for your concern.. Um.. Tom." Alex replied after looking at his name tag.

The group made their way out of the entrance all tired and slightly confused to why they went in the first place.

Back in Ashley's Room

"You clean everything up and I mean EVERYTHING..you owe me BIG." I shouted seething with anger. (_the look on your face is priceless..you look like you just pissed yourself)_

Mikayla started picking up crushed glass and many other things that she had knocked over grumbling every time she'd drop something.

APOV

I made my way back to the party ,but before that I sent two guards to man my room to prevent escape and any more damage.

I walked up on the stage to see my mother present the cake it was huge! No way I could eat all of that by myself ,so being the generous and kind person that I am I decided to cut the cake and share with all of my party goers. Be glad this is the only time I'm going to be nice to any of them. As for Mikayla her hell was just beginning..

* * *

Fott: Oh Ashley.. She has some anger issues.. :P Please review! :)


	45. Novice

Fott: Late I know ,but you guys know better than I because I own NOTHING!

* * *

_I, Mikayla do declare that my life and long represented and guarded reputation, is over.. I have become what I'd feared most.. A sidekick._

_Ten Minutes Earlier.._

"Hurry up!" awoke with someone shouting at me.

_(Who the hell wakes a person up by shouting at them? I oughta give em a piece of my min-where the hell am I?) _I looked around many unfamiliar things surrounded me in the room.

"What's going on?" I whispered to myself that's when the person I was least expecting to show up well.. Did.

"Wake up! You're gonna make us late for school!" Ashley shouted.

"Hey wait how'd I end up at your house?" I questioned.

"You fell asleep cleaning up my room after you TRASHED it.." She added.

"Oh..I did that?" I replied with a smirk, but quickly realized I actually cleaned up after myself.

"Shut up and get ready…we leave in ten minutes." She spoke leaving the room.

"oh.. Fine..uh huh.. TEN MINUTES?" I decided to sleep but then I awoke shouting and then quickly rushed to get ready._ (The hell kind of warning is that?)_

NOW

(_I didn't even look in a mirror when I left her house.._) I thought.

"You carry my books.." Ashley said handing her books to me.

"Carry them yourself.." I replied by dropping them as they made a series of thuds on the unclean floor.

"You might not want to do that considering what evidence I got through a text this morning involving your.. Cousin.." She added while fixing a strand of hair.

I stopped in my tracks.. "What did Alex do this time?" I asked with a furrowed brow.

"I'd tell you ,but a picture says a thousand words.." She replied by handing me her cell phone.

I couldn't believe my eyes.. There was a drunk Alex being weakly guarded by an angry Lily.

"How'd you get this..? WHO SENT THIS TO YOU?" I shouted seething with anger.

"Oh nobody.." She replied as she picked up her books.

***Bell Rings***

"Look what you've done.. You've made me late ,so take my books to class and walk behind me." She added handing me her books once again.

"Who do you thin-" I replied in an angry tone ,but was cut off with a manicured hand.

"You know the stakes.. There's only two people with this picture ,but would you want to risk your cousins rep for this?" She asked with a flip of her hair.

I looked down at the checkered black and white floor she had me beat.. if only these books weren't in the way I'd pummel her into the ground find out who sent that text! I gave in and started walking towards class.

I could already tell that this was going to be a long day..

The sound of the second bell rang all through-out the school signaling lunch for a few classes and another for the ones heading to class.

(_Finally it is time for lunch..time to ditch..heheh) I thought as I tried to quickly make it to the door._

"Where do you think you're going?" Ashley questioned with a furrowed brow and crossed arms.

"Um.. I was just.. Going.." I replied nervously standing in between the exit.

"Nowhere without me or my books because they won't carry themselves ,but you already know what is at stake anyways." She added with a haughty smirk.

"I do realize and now don't give a rats ass." I replied crossing my arms and started to walk away.

"You do realize that I've got the upper hand and I'm not going to back down." she said placing her books aside.

"Oh so you're really going to do this now?" I asked.

She shook her head and pushed me out of the doorway. I gave her this look of disbelief then decided to shove her out of my way and run into the cafeteria. It's about time Alex knew who was holding the cards..

Cafeteria

"Alex!" I shouted from across the cafeteria.

She immediately turned around ,but as soon as she saw who called her she wore a highly displeased look.

"Alex! We need to talk." I shouted but then said it again in a bit of a hushed tone.

"About what?" She replied curious.

"Come with me." I added dragging her outside of the cafeteria and into a nearby hallway.

Hallway

"What's going on? Let go of me!" Alex said as I let go of her wrist.

"Alex! Shut up for a minute! Okay so you remember Ashley's birthday party?"

"Well.. I remember the first half of it ,but the rest is pretty much a blur..why what's going on?" She replied with a questioned look.

"Ashley got her grubby hands on a photo from the party on her cell.."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Plenty.. I heard that you had a little too much punch at the bash.." I replied with a laugh. (_She's such a novice..)_

"How was I supposed to know that the punch was spiked and the last thing I remember it was not my fault it was my first offense with alcohol..I swear!" She said as her eyes met mine searching for a hint of disappointment or confinement. (_I'm so getting sent back to New York..)_

"Under normal circumstances I would have sent your ass back to New York.. ,but you seem to like it here so I won't Auntie Russo anyways Ashley's going to use it for blackmail so watch your back." I added with a serious look on my face.

"Why is it that you always have to be so serious?" She asked.

"If I weren't serious for the both of us we'd be in more trouble than we were already." I replied with a laugh and folded my arms.

* * *

As Alex was wisked away by her troublesome cousin, Mitchie started to worry and decided to follow after the two.

"What's going on Alex?" Mitchie asked slightly worried.

"What? Can I not talk to my cousin without it meaning or seeming like trouble?" she asked her worried friend.

"Look, I know something is up when you two end up talking alone.." She replied with a questionable look across her face and pointing her finger back and forth between us.

"I know, I know.. we're perfectly fine ,so don't worry so much. Besides last time I checked I did not think I needed a babysitter.." Alex reassured her and insulted her.

"You know that I mean well..but.." She added to defend herself but was quick; cut off by her highly annoyed brunette friend.

"I know okay! So just stop treating me like a child.. I already know how to handle myself.." Alex shouted.

"You know what.. never mind.. I thought we were friends if you'd just listened to me we wouldn't be fighting like this.." Mitchie spoke with tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

"Will you two knock it off..and just get over yourselves.. Alex stop pretending to be an adult it doesn't suit you.. As for you well I'm sure that you are smart enough to figure it out on your own.." I shouted back then walked away.

(_Who does she think she is?) _Mitchie thought as she angrily swiped at her tears.

_(We're SO not related..) _Alex thought as she looked me in the eyes.

"I thought you two were more mature than this..Oh and Alex.. Remember what I told you earlier.." I added with a point of a finger.

***Bell Rings***

(_Damn it.. I missed my lunch) The notion of the idea struck me as I walked the halls looking for naive kids to either drop or shake down for lunch money. _

"I see you skipped out on lunch today.." A familiar voice came to disturb my plans and thoughts.

"So what of it?" I replied annoyed as I shied away from my previous engagement.

"What of it is I've got the goods and you have a risk that you don't want to take.." Ashley added showing me her cell phone.

"You know what.." I said as I grabbed her phone and threw it on the ground.

"What are you doing?" She shouted.

"What I should have done all along.." I added as my foot met her phone making a triumphant crushing sound.

"YOU KNOW YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT?" She shouted grabbing me by the collar and shoving me against the lockers to make the locks jingle like bells.

"Get your hands off..of me.." I spoke quietly.

"Like the hell I will.. I know what you are going to do.. FIRST you're going to pick up every little piece of my cellphone off of the floor then you are getting me a new one..that is if you can afford it.. Second.." Ashley rambled on and on she threatened to clench her free hand into a fist.

"You dare to hit me? Go ahead and try it..I'll break your arm then I'll move onto your ugly face." I taunted,but could not help the smirk that was plastered on my face.

"You've gotten so cocky lately..and what's with that smirk? I'll wipe it right off of your face!" She said fuming.

Her arm reared back and connected with my face again and again then she threw me against the lockers and shoved me to the ground. MISTAKE NUMERO UNO. She moved in to kick me in the stomach ,however I stopped her by grabbing her foot and dragged her to the floor. Then I kicked her shoving her away ,but she immediately got back up.

"Now it's my turn.." I replied as I struggled to stand up my anger grew.

I gave her a quick right to the face and a quick but hard left to the rib cage. Then I kicked her in the stomach for good measure then turned to leave.

"Some people just never learn.." I said aloud as touched my already bruising face. (_Why is it ALWAYS my face that has to be hit..?)_

_That is when a familiar boy heard the nearby noise and made himself known..  
_

The boy said.. "You look like you got into a fight with a raccoon why is it always you that gets into tussles?"

"Shut up.. And where the heck have you been William?" I smacked him on the back of his head as I questioned. _(tussles?)_

"Um.. Ow I was out sick sorry..what's going on now?" He asks as if nothing new was going on. (_Good thing I had a hall pass for this)_

"You are on your own on this one.. But I'm glad that you are back and okay..I guess." I added by laying my head against his shoulder.

(_For some reason this is.. I don't know how to explain it ,but..) I thought to myself._

"You guess? What kind of answer is that?" He asked sounding a little wounded.

I started to feel dizzy, but as I nearly met the floor face first that is when William caught me.

"So..um. Are you okay?" He asked as he put his hand on my forehead.

Surprisingly enough my reaction was to blush instead scowl..

"Oh what's this your face is turning red we'd best get you to the nurse.. Oh yeah and after that scrap you just had you'll need to rest even more." He added helping me up.

"Leave me alone.." I replied brushing his hand off of my shoulder.

"Are you sure?" He questioned, thus ignoring my request.

"Yes,yes, A thousand times yes!" I shouted . (_He's so annoying sometimes)_

"_Okay then I'll leave..if that's what you want." He replied in a slightly angry tone letting go of me and raising up his hands signaling he was done helping._

"_What are you getting angry over?" I asked._

"_I Should be asking you the same thing?" He added._

"_Why are you being so defensive?" He asked yet another question._

"_Because I'm complicated.." I replied walking away._

"_Wait.. I've got something to say.." He said catching up to me._

_I stood their as he put his hands on my shoulders, but I read the boldness in his eyes.. He read mine full of fear and curiosity._

"_Mikayla.. I.." He started nervously._

* * *

_Fott: I know, I know super dooper late update! I'm SUPER SORRY for being a total slacker.. it's in my nature.. :/ Read and review!  
_


End file.
